The White Caped Rurouni
by Dorin
Summary: AU: Hiko Seijuro took the young boy Shinta, and dreamed of making him the next master of Hiten Mitsurugi: Back on track
1. Prologue

**Legal information:**

theRurouni Kenshin Copyright ©1997 N. Watsuki/Shueisha, Fuji-TV, SPE Visual Works. English version 2000 AnimeWorks (1)

**Foreword:**

This is my first fan fiction; I've been wanting to do one for a long time and sat on the fence reading others. Now, I've finally worked up the nerve to sit and compose one. I hope you will enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it. Reviews are welcome, both positive and negative, it's the only way we learn and grow. Having searched for awhile and never having found a Kenshin work that revolved around him completing his training (if someone knows of one, please let me know.) this seemed like a good idea.

I will say in advance, I am drawing from both the manga and anime, the elements I really like of each. I'm going to lean more on the manga, as I want to respect Watsuki-san's work. The comedy will be pretty light in this story, I'm not so good with creating funny situations.

Well, I'll stop yapping and I hope my readers enjoy this opening.

Prologue

_Great men have risen and shaped the world since the dawn of time, but rarely is history affected greatly by a single choice. Yet, many individual lives can be altered in an instant by a single choice, one with irreversible consequences. A young boy, once named Shinta, then Kenshin, faced such a choice. In history he became the legendary, and infamous, Hitokiri Battousai. The great assassin who single-handedly helped bring about the Meiji Era of Japan._

_Yet, what if this great assassin, at a young age, made a very different choice than the one that started him down the path of the Battousai?_

**First Year of the Bakamatsu: A mountain valley outside Kyoto**

"You're leaving? Why?"

"Hai. People are suffering Shisho (master), and more suffering will come! Isn't it the duty of the Hiten Mitsurugi to end suffering? I have to help them!"

"Can you save them all?"

"…"

"Don't be a baka (idiot). You should forget about the outside world and remain here to finish your training."

"Shisho! You're being the baka! How can I ignore the suffering of those around me? I can't! I won't! You trained me to prevent needless suffering! Why aren't you living up to our ideals!"

The voice of a young man with a long mane of fire-red hair, tied back loosely behind his head, rose in pitch and emotion. His eyes burned with anger and conviction at something he believed in with all his heart. Why couldn't his shisho understand?

"Baka-deshi! (Idiot apprentice) Who are you to argue the ideals of Mitsurugi-Ryu with the master of the style?" The voice of the much taller, and more powerful, teacher boomed back with an authority that brought silence to his deshi. _His eyes still burn pure with his heart. If only his head will listen._

"Shisho…!" The pupil was about to protest, when again his master's voice cut him short.

"Listen to me! Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu is one of the most powerful Budo! It is like the _Black Ship on the Shore. _Ours is an ancient style, refined from before the Sengoku Jidai and continually improved upon into the ultimate killing form!"

Hiko Seijuro, Thirteenth Inheritor of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, the greatest swordsman of his generation, unequalled in skill or power in the land, leaned in close to his apprentice, his gaze hard with a powerful glow of his ki. Kenshin could only shiver at the power in that gaze, and was held in thrall by it. Deep green eyes burned into younger violet eyes. Both stared one another down, both certain in their convictions, but the younger began to waver.

"Kenshin! Listen to me! Few swordsmen have knowledge as powerful as ours! Even at fourteen, you stand as one of the skilled warriors of the age! But your spirit is not ready! The Hiten Mitsurugi was founded to protect people from suffering, that is true, but to uphold that ideal, your sword must belong only to your heart. It cannot belong to any other philosophy or political ideology!

"To walk the path of the Hiten Mitsurugi demands a powerful spirit that will not compromise the ideals of the style. The power of Mitsurugi-Ryu, thrown in with one side or another of a struggle will almost assure victory for that side. I am not going to waste my breath on a lecture. Do you understand?" Hiko became silent, watching his apprentice closely, eyes still hard.

Kenshin's eyes wavered slightly in the face of those words, he took several long breaths to consider this, but it wasn't long before the fire returned and he spoke with more strength in his voice.

"No! I don't understand! People are suffering from a useless conflict and we have the power to end it! Why should we hesitate to use the Mitsurugi-Ryu to defend others!"

"Baka! Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu is a style of ken-jutsu! To wield the sword is to kill! Our ideal of ken-jutsu is to protect others from the swords of the immoral! Your sword wasn't given to you to wield is pointless political struggles, it was given to you to kill for justice! Using it any other way would make you a murderer!"

Again his pupil wavered for a moment, but he quickly recovered and moved his lips to speak but was once more cut off, this time by a softer voice. "Kenshin, listen to me. If not as your shisho, then as the man who has been your otou for the past several years. Conflict is eternal, and this war will only breed more chaos. While both sides fight for their ideals, they will make many mistakes they will regret. It is our duty, to make certain the least amount of people possible suffer from these mistakes.

"If you leave now, without knowing in your heart when to kill, and when to stay your blade, then you will become a monster! I did not give you the Mitsurugi-Ryu to allow it to be corrupted before you are ready to use it. I am asking you, one final time, remain here. Complete your training, when you have learned all I can teach you, then. Then you will be ready to face the world and protect others from suffering.

"You and I have not been Father and Son, but we are the closest thing each other will get to such things. If you have any love for me, Kenshin, then heed my wisdom. I know it hurts, but believe in me as your Shisho, it will pay you greatly in the future."

Watching with softer eyes, Hiko turned and watched the waterfall as is passed their high stone and crashed into the pool below. He enjoyed this spot, it was here in this place where he had trained many times with his deshi. Here and now would be the spot where his student's fate would be decided.

The silence was almost deafening, only the sounds of the fall beside them broke the stillness with its repeating sound of water obeying nature's laws. The emotions that played across Kenshin's face were almost heart wrenching. Doubt and guilt played upon him at abandoning those who currently suffered. Yet, it was certain that Destiny had given him to Hiko, and in the same turn given Hiko to him. He'd trusted his master this far, perhaps it would not hurt to follow…a little while longer.

_I swear on the graves of Kasumi, Akane, and Sakura I will protect the innocent! Just a little longer and I will be strong enough to save them all!_

He remained silent and bowed his head, finally, in a defeated tone that still burned with conviction. "I shall remain, Shisho." He could not see it, but Hiko smiled as his eyes turned to the sky above, watching the stars a moment.

_Yes, he will be strong. He will become the greatest inheritor of Hiten Mitsurugi_!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Third Year of the Bakamatsu: Hiko's Valley**

Master and Apprentice sat side by side in the clear evening, the warmth of summer was finally passing into the cool of autumn. The air carried a sharp chill, both men blowing steam from their lips as they looked upon the stars. Hiko looked at the large jug of sake he'd been curing for this day.

_There is no turning back. Tomorrow, all of my toil shall be reaped. He will learn the final step of Hiten Mitsurugi. I know it._

The sound of the cork being pulled snapped from the bottle didn't distract Kenshin's view of the sky, nothing was new about Shisho drinking a few cups of sake before retiring for the evening. When his Master spoke, however, it caught him completely off guard. His thoughts had wondered to those that still suffered under the war that raged in Kyoto. The forces were clashing and no one was making headway, meanwhile to fuel their efforts more forces were pulled into the areas of conflict. The more men pulled from the fields, and the more rice taken, meant more people suffered starvation. And more bandits were roaming the area than in times past.

"Do you remember, that day I took you on as my Apprentice for the first time? I said we would share a drink of sake one day. Today is that day. I have been letting this wait just for this event." The liquid was cool, as Hiko preferred, and poured into a cup which Kenshin received with a bemused expression on his face.

"What event, Shisho?" His unguarded confusion earned a chuckle which brought a blush to Kenshin's cheeks, he knew what was roaming this his master's head. More insults about his young pupil, there could be no doubt.

"Tomorrow, baka-deshi, you will learn the final step of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. The ougi will become yours." The second cup of sake, saved for Hiko, was quickly drained to make room for another.

To say that Kenshin's expression was comical was an understatement. Awe, fear, surprise, confusion, pride, all of it played across his face. His jaw simply swung on its hinges and he stared at his teacher, the sake completely forgotten.

Hiko was quick to take his third cup to keep from bursting into laughter. He was a very sly man, given to subtly and dry humor, but Kenshin's expression was almost too much for his control, almost.

"Don't look so surprised. You knew this day was coming for a long time. I've watched how your heart is wounded every time word of more death comes from Kyoto. You have trained harder in the past two years than in your entire time before. Your spirit has grown, and I believe you are ready…unless of course you don't yet have the skills to stand up to others…" Another sip of sake hide the smirk, those words had the desired effect.

"Shisho! I am more than ready to learn the final lessons of the…" he snapped his jaw shut as he released he'd been set up again. His master's eyes said it all.

"Then shut up and drink your sake. I'd have thought after all the trouble I went to make this bottle for you, that you'd at least take one cup before refusing it."

Frowning, and mumbling about his Shisho's irritating manner, he hit back the cup in one gulp. The sake slid down his throat with a sweet burn, and hit his stomach hard. Not long after the huge drink, Kenshin swayed on his rock and fell back, hitting his head on the sand. Hiko could only shake his head and shrug.

"Baka, maybe I should put off your training to teach you how to properly enjoy a good sake. What kind of man are you, who can't even drink right? Ah well, more for me." And so the evening wore on, with Hiko drinking in silence, chuckling at his student's misfortune.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Remember, after this, you will have learned all I can teach you. Your skills will put you above all other swordsmen in this era…except for my own, but then you do need something higher to aspire for, don't you? Of course, you will never reach the peek I am upon, but it certainly won't hurt you to try, will it?"

The confident smirk was there in force, and Kenshin could only roll his eyes inwardly, just like his master to be so arrogant. _All I want is the final secret, my strength will be what is! _

"Kenshin, remember this, no matter how powerful the Mitsurugi-Ryu will make you. No matter what skills you learn in the future, nothing will ever make you a god. You are one man, and there is only so much you can accomplish. Even the strongest sword can swing so many times before the bearer tires.

"You are a human being, nothing more and nothing less. You must value your own life above everything else. While it might seem easy to throw away your life for the good of others, a dead swordsman cannot protect others. The Mitsurugi-Ryu was not given to you to waste unless the circumstances dictate the ultimate sacrifice from you. Remember that! The greatest strength comes from within…now, prepare yourself!

"Don't move a muscle! If you do, you die. It's as simple as that."

Kenshin watched with a mixture of anticipation and fear, this was the final technique, the ultimate secret of Hiten Mitsurugi. He would have to watch closely if he was to learn this technique. Hiko raised his katana, angled away from his body, with the hilt held at waist level.

"All of the styles of ken-jutsu revolve around nine points, both attack and defense. Every stance and style emphasizes them in one way or another. But…when all nine are combined with the God-speed of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, an unstoppable attack is achieved…behold, the Kuzu Ryu Sen!(2)"

With that the master shot forward with all the speed Kenshin could remember Hiko possessing. His eyes could follow the God-speed easily, the spars in the past two years had continually moved up in intensity until the peek of the skill was achieved. Yet, while he saw his master's charge, he was frozen stiff as the sword moved. There was a swift breeze and Hiko was past him.

He heard the ground crunch under his master as Hiko stopped suddenly from his charge, but Kenshin was still frozen from what he had seen. Bits of hair fell from his scalp, it seemed to awake him. His eyes roamed to his shoulders, both bore minor cuts in the cloth, his chest has been poked hard enough to leave an indent, his waist, thighs, and the sash holding up his hakama split slightly.

Turning, Hiko smirked and stood in an easy stance, sword resting on his shoulder. "Of all my moves, that is the most amazing. It gives the opponent no time to defend or react. Unlike the Ryu Sou Sen(3), or other multi-attacks, each blow of the Kuzu Ryu Sen carries lethal force. It's killing power is unequalled by any other Budo."

Kenshin could only turn to face his master with his eyes still astonished at what he'd just seen. Never, in his entire life had he imagined that a technique of such power could exist. With this Kuzu Ryu Sen at his command, he would be virtually invincible, who could stand in the face of such power…

Hiko recognized that look, Kenshin was still held in a youthful thrall by what he'd witnessed. He would break it now, and remind Kenshin he was still only a human being, and even he would have limits that would never be surpassed.

"Well, don't just stand there and gawk, if you've got it, bring it." Kenshin was snapped from his reverie by this words. If he jaw was low from awe, it dropped impossibly low at the command in disbelief.

"What! I can't just…" he stammered only to be silenced by the powerful voice of Hiko.

"You didn't learn your skills by studying them step by step, you learned them by overextending yourself and getting struck time and again until you got it right. You did it then, and you will do it again. So, do it!"

Nodding, his sword raised into the position he'd just witnessed. Kenshin felt a cold chill pass through his body as he ran the steps of the attack through his mind. A calming breath passed from his lips, cool and refreshing. He expelled his doubts with that breath, and took in his center. No hesitation, repeat what'd he learned.

At an unseen signal, the two swordsmen charged with all the power their bodies could muster. In the small valley, a crash of thunder erupted as Master and Apprentice of the Mitsurugi-Ryu collided with one the most powerful attacks ever created in ken-jutsu. Their speed was unbelievable, the untrained eye could never follow, and the reports of their colliding blades were too swift for the ear to track. Yet, to the pair each strike was clearly seen and traded in perfect time.

The roar created from their impact died away and a cloud of dust settled from the ring that had been blasted up. In the center, where the two had traded blows stood the Master, unfazed and bearing his trademark smirk. Several feet away lay a stunned Apprentice, dirty and panting from the release of energy. Hiko's familiar chuckle brought him back to his senses and into an upright position.

"What…did I do wrong?" He spoke aloud, not quite content to contain his thoughts.

"Nothing, your Kuzu Ryu Sen was perfect. But, despite that, the same attack performed flawlessly, is different in the hands of each person. Both your arm strength and weight are inferior to my own, hence your Kuzu Ryu Sen can never surpass mine."

Shock registered on Kenshin's face, how was he to truly master the style if he was incapable of overcoming Shisho at least once? Sighing in defeat he rose and beat the dust from his body, his head lowered and nodded, as if resigning to the fact he had learned all he could.

"Why so glum? The difference between Master and Apprentice is incomparable, I have much greater experience than you, and have trained far longer…yet, the Kuzu Ryu Sen was not made for battle. But as a test to the true secret of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. There is a single move that can overcome my Kuzu Ryu Sen, that is the true ougi.

Hiko only shook his head and snorted as his baka-deshi took on an even greater level of surprise. This was truly becoming an amusing day.

"Did I ever say the Kuzu Ryu Sen was the secret? Think hard about the nature of the attack, and you will now the secret of ougi."

Frowning, Kenshin's mind turned inward and broke down his Shisho's technique piece by piece. He went back to every early lesson he had learned from Hiko. Nodding, he returned his katana to it's saya (sheath). Left hand gripping the saya and right resting upon the handle, he took a breath, his left leg dropping back with his right knee bending.

Hiko nodded and smiled in pride, "Correct, the attack must be countered before it can land. Battoujutsu is only method that can accomplish this. Yet, as fast as your battoujutsu is, it still cannot match the speed of the Kuzu Ryu Sen, which is a God-speed attack. Therefore…" He paused with a curious look on his face, the smirk returning in force. He couldn't do everything for his deshi, no some things Kenshin needed to learn on his own.

"Therefore, the battoujutsu must be done at God-speed…even beyond God-speed to work before the Kuzu Ryu Sen. But, Shisho. How can I do that?"

"That is something you must figure for yourself, Kenshin. There is a powerful force inside you that you must unlock, it will give you the secret of the Ama Kakeru Ryu No Hirameki.(4) You know it, you simply have to find it. This is why the Kuzu Ryu Sen was created, for this test. Do you know what you lack?"

Violet eyes fell to the ground as the young mind was scoured for what he needed. What was the single most important lesson from Master Hiko? There was so much wisdom imparted in the years, it was…

"I have to survive! It's as simple as that, if I fail to live, I am no use to anyone."

Nodding, Hiko smiled and for the first time there appeared a very quick instant of sadness. But it had to be imagined, for it was gone almost as soon as it appeared. Hiko's hands rose and pulled the mantle from about his shoulders and tossed it behind him. The white cape landed upon the ground with a thud, as if it were far heavier than mere cloth.

"This mantle, passed along with the name Hiko Seijuro, from inheritor to inheritor, is lined with various weights and springs. In all, it provides nearly a hundred pounds of counter pressure to each strike. The purpose is to lessen the power of the Mitsurugi-Ryu inheritor in times of peace. It is also a secret to the great power of each, for continual training under such weight makes one even more powerful.

"This mantle, along with the name of Hiko Seijuro will be yours. If you can overcome the Kuzu Ryu Sen." Hiko's voice became hard, stern. "Prepare yourself Kenshin, you have all you need. It is time for the final test, the last moment. This will determine if you are fit to take over my place as Hiko Seijuro the Fourteenth, and use our Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu as it was intended."

Kenshin backed up slowly, fearful of the power rolling off his teacher. He had never seen Shisho like this before, never so serious. There was death waiting in those eyes. There was no mistaking it, the man who had raised Kenshin into manhood was prepared to kill him all to test his strength?

"Shisho…" his voice held a clear tremor of fear but he was silenced with only a glare. Kenshin's left hand shook with his terror, it was almost overpowering. _No, I will not show fear! I must learn the technique. This is just a test. I will live!_

"Good, you're ready. Now!"

Time seemed to slow to a crawl for both as Hiko pressed forward with all his power. Kenshin witnessed for the first and last time the true power of Hiko Seijuro. A man who had long since went far beyond the God-speed. The mantle's secret and Hiko's own control were astounding, as the true ability of the Hiten inheritor unleashed it.

For an instant, Kenshin could see his body being sectioned and blasted away in the power of the Kuzu Ryu Sen. Everything from the death of his parents, the slave traders, his master's training; all of it flashed before his eyes in he span of heartbeat. Death was come for him like a thief in the night, it would take all that he had worked for, it would ruin his chances to protect others.

No! He wouldn't die, not here. With a cry he pulled every ounce of inner strength, his drive to remain living, to the surface and channeled it into his sword. This was life or death, this was what Hiten Mitsurugi prepared him for. This moment was the ultimate truth of his existence. And he refused to fall.

Hiko's first strike bore down on Kenshin, but a fraction of an inch from his skull. His master's arms were strained, muscles unleashing all their power for this strike. If it connected there could be no doubt his skull would be cleaved in two. In this instant, Kenshin unleashed his strike, the katana roared from the saya in a flash of light. No sound came, only the swiftest strike he had ever delivered, so quick in fact he didn't even see it flash past his master's chest.

Sound came back in on him in that instant, the sound of the sword's path boomed low for a moment and then faded away. Panting from the tension and sudden release, he quickly took note that he was whole. The blade that would take his life never even disturbed his hair. Letting his muscles loosen, the voice of his master came to him in a manner he had never expected to find so comforting.

"Yes. You've found your greatest source of strength. The Ama Kakeru Ryu No Hirameki is now yours. You will take my place as master of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. I knew you could do it Kenshin."

Master and Apprentice turned to one another, both glowing with pride at the accomplishment. Hiko bore the look of a sensei, a father, who had seen his student, his son, achieve the highest mark of success. Kenshin glowed in the greatest praise. Their shared dream was realized.

A rip spread down Hiko's shirt, followed by a small red line that deepened into a vicious wound. What was slowly turning into a shallow cut suddenly burst open. Hiko's lifeblood raced from his body and turned him pale white in an instant. Kenshin never even had time to register horror on his face.

"Kenshin…do not take this as your doing…this is the fate of Master and Apprentice. I learned it at the cost of my own Shisho's life...and now…I leave the rest to you…" With a last gasp, he fell forward upon his face. The ground began to stain with the blood of his body, which spilled out like a dam that burst.

"Shisho!" Kenshin's cries came too late. He rushed to the body of his mentor. With a grunt he managed to turn the larger man upon his back only to look on in shock. Blood was spilt everywhere, but the wound he could see clearly. Nearly as wide as his hand, a clean line from right hip to left armpit. Vital organs were sliced, the bone of the chest cracked, even the heart cut. This was the true power of Hiten Mitsurugi.

Tears at last came forth as Kenshin mourned the loss of the greatest man he had ever know. To think that his invincible Shisho had been laid low by a single attack. An attack so powerful it killed him in minutes. Bowing his head, Kenshin felt his world crumble. He only wanted to protect others, but not like this, not at such a price. He almost threatened to drown in his pity when the wind picked up and a rustling sound caught his ears.

Looking at the mantle worn by his sensei, he moved to it, drawn by some unseen presence. Reverently he knelt and stroked the smooth cloth. It was almost like white silk, a small piece of parchment fell out of some unseen pocket. Still in tears, he noticed in fine kanji that it was addressed to him. Without hesitation, he read the final words of Hiko Seijuro.

_Kenshin,_

_I know, as I have always known, you now read this. Your path was set the day I took you as my apprentice. My path was set the day my sensei did the same. This has been the tradition since before the Sengoku Period. While I know you take my death hard, do not let it destroy you._

_The strength of will to survive is vital in the path you will walk. Find that strength and move forward as I have taught you. This war will bring great suffering, it is you who must be ready to protect others from it. Carry on the tradition, as I have. There is a friend in Kyoto who will remake the mantle for you, it certainly would be too burdensome for you to wear as it is. You are no taller than a woman…_

Kenshin smiled and allowed himself a soft chuckle, even with his last words Shisho had not failed to remain confident and insulting as ever. Yet, it was a comfort, the last words he knew were written in their own form of love from Hiko. Taking a moment, he returned to the letter.

_Yet, while you may be drawn to end the fighting in Kyoto, as my last command to you. Do not allow yourself to be drawn into the political conflicts surrounding the Emperor. You will do no more good there than if you remain here for the rest of your life._

_Do what your heart tells you is right, and carry on the Mitsurugi-Ryu to the next generation._

Folding the paper carefully in his hand, he tucked it into his kimono. The last tears were wiped away. His spirit returned along with the conviction to live up to the ideals of his school.

"Hai, Shisho. I will do as you ask."

_On this day, as the war in Kyoto drug on, and the chaos spread throughout the land. In a small valley hidden away from the eyes of the world, a young swordsman trained in the most powerful form of ken-jutsu, his spirit polished and pure, with the most noble of ambitions, set out to bring justice to his sword and the people of his homeland. _

_Years earlier, a young boy named Kenshin, once Shinta, had entered this valley to gain the strength to avenge those wrongfully slain and protect the innocent from oppression. On this day, that boy, now a man, left the valley with an ancient and master-worked blade _(5) _at his side, and a heart and will stronger than any other in Japan. _

_Hiko Seijuro the Fourteenth, Inheritor and Master of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, strongest of all Budo, left the place of his rebirth and set out into the world…_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

(1) Special thanks to Anime review by Mike Yeh for this information.

(2) Artistic license: This is usually translated as "Nine-Headed Dragon Flash"

(3) The VIZ manga calls this the "Dragon-Nest Flash"

(4) Roughly speaking: "Heaven's Soaring Dragon Flash"

(5) In the Viz manga, a copy of Watsuki-san's premier work is showed. The Hiko Seijuro of the story used a sword called 'Winter Moon.' I am using it as another Hiten Mitsurugi heirloom. And for all you obessives, yes, with Hiko 13 it had a wooden handle and sheath, and yes Kenshin replaced both with metal.

Well, that's the intro to the story based on the premise I have in mind. Nothing is set in stone, but I do have a good outline layed out for now. Depending on where readers might want to see this go, I've got things planned out well past the Kyoto Arc of the story. Or I might surprise everyone with something completely new ;)

Till next time!

Dorin!


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Like every fanfiction writer, I don't own the characters of Rurouni Kenshin, nor do I have the permission of Watsuki-san, Viz media, or any other company who holds a copywrite. I use these characters in my own settings to show my appreciation to Watsuki for creating them and for my reader's enjoyment, nothing more.

**Foreward**: I would like to thank all of you who reviewed my prologue, and thanks much for those of you who liked it. This chapter really didn't come out in the manner I was expecting it to, but I hope you like it anyway, my standards of my own writing can be rather harsh to say the least. I still loved writing it, and what's important to me is that you guys enjoy reading it. If you catch any mistakes I missed, feel free to let me know.

And with that, I let you enjoy.

Chapter 1

Dark eyes followed the path of the newcomer as he walked down the late night streets. It was unusual for someone to be out this late, especially with the murderer that was on the loose. Either this man was completely uninformed, or he was somehow connected with the one who'd been openly stalking the streets for the past couple months. The eyes conveyed the displeasure of the watcher, coming to the conclusion that the person was most certainly in the latter category.

As the eyes observed the stranger, they caught a quick flash of black that gleamed slightly in the moonlight. That wasn't an effect produced by clothing, but metal. There was no doubt now, he was wearing some form of sword under that long cape of his. A clever ploy, keeping the saya tucked into his sash behind his back. Studying the man even closer, the watcher came to the conclusion that this was definitely a swordsman. The stride was smooth, confident. A mixture of grace and power that only a lifetime of training could create.

The man even carried the aura of a warrior, despite his young face; he was at least trained in swordsmanship. The eyes narrowed and nodded. The murderer was found and had to be brought low, otherwise he would go on killing innocent people, and profaning the honor of the one watching him. The course was set, and it was time to strike.

* * *

It was a beautiful night, with the stars out in force and the air warm with spring. Unfortunately, this was Tokyo, and it was bright even this late. The stars were out, but the lamps lightning the streets and people's homes muted them. The sky wasn't as clear when compared to the forests and rugged terrain that surrounded the major cities. He really preferred those places, but he had a duty to perform.

Kenshin was tired from a long week of travel; using the old East Sea Road to travel could be wearing on the body. Yet, it was nothing that a good rest couldn't fix, no the problem was on his spirit. He was weary from more than ten years of constant travel. True to the prediction of his master, the Bakamatsu had lead to wide spread chaos that the new Meiji government was hard pressed to contain.

While they had eventually cemented their control on the land, there were still pockets of resistant that had to be cleaned out, mostly rag tag bandits. Those were easy, it was the those samurai who suddenly found their entire way of life under siege thanks to the sword banning law that had been difficult. Men who had lived their entire lives with a long tradition of the sword, with generations of pride placed in those traditions, were fierce opponents.

The government was still trying to organise itself, however, but was going strong even with the Satsuma rebellion that had been crushed in reply to the sword-banning act. Still, the Master of the Mitsurugi-Ryu felt no love for the Meiji government. Their banning of swords might seem like a wonderful promotion of peace, but it was plain to see that it was nothing more than an act to promote social control. Taking swords from the people, and then putting them in the hands on the government's most trusted lackeys. The government wouldn't admit, however, the entire act accomplished was to take weapons from peaceful citizens, it didn't keep them from the hands of bandits and ronin.

It was most likely a direct result of that law that he was here in Tokyo, the heart of the Meiji government. A murderer had appeared in this city, killing numerous victims in the past months, and the police have been virtually powerless to stop his activities. The normal police were cut down with as much ease as cattle. The actual number of dead was kept secret to control panic, but estimates ran as high as twenty innocent people slaughtered on the streets, and almost twice as many policemen slain while attempting to make an arrest.

Yes, the sword-banning act was coming back to bite the Meiji hard in the ass. Not that even the finest swordsmen in the city would have been able to do much against this man, but if the populace and police banded together, increasing nightly patrols to keep the neighbourhoods safe, the murder would become much more limited in what he could accomplish. As it was, people were terrified to leave their homes, and the police's answer had been to organize and train an elite sword corpse to bring down the criminal.

The wasn't making the situation any better, since the summons had gone out two months ago and the man was still at large with no sword corpse patrolling the streets. Kenshin had been so busy cleaning up bandits in the northern provinces, where the Meiji influence was weakest, that hadn't heard of this incident till now. He only hoped it would come to a quick resolution.

His eyes narrowed when he felt someone watching him, it was a sixth sense honed through years of tracking and survival. Still he didn't break pace to scan the shadows for whoever was spying on him, it would tip them off. No, better to continue walking and wait for the person to show himself, then he could deal with whatever trouble might be caused. A person trying to attack him he expected, he did not expect what followed.

The spy stepped out of an alley some distance behind him and called out in a voice that was much to high-pitched and sweet sounding to be a man, and a man it wasn't.

"Hitokiri Battousai! I've finally found you! For months you've killed people at will, profaning my father's name! Prepare yourself for justice!" A cry of fury and the spy turned into an attacker.

Kenshin turned lazily, taking in a sight that would shock him for the rest of his life. A young woman, not more than eighteen, dressed in a light gi and hakama rushed at him like he had stolen something, a bokken raised high in preparation to take his head off. None of this registered on his face, but it had his mind spinning.

As the girl charged, instinct took over and he leapt cleanly away from the strike, right over the girl's head and landed behind her. Casually he looked over his shoulder and spoke to her in a soft tone, one that was polite but incredibly scolding at the same time.

"If you're looking for the Hitokiri Battousai, I'm afraid you have the wrong man, that I do. And it it's rather reckless to attack a stranger in an abandoned street with only a wooden sword."

Kamiya Kaoru was in for the shock of her life. Here she had him, the Hitokiri Battousai who had been slaying innocent people in the name of her father's dojo, and he escaped her strike like she was standing still. Hands trembling, she turned slowly to stare into the face of the strange man in the white cloak and gasped. He wasn't very tall, only an inch or two above her. He didn't appear to be very strong, but most of his frame was hidden underneath the cape and blue gi-top he was wearing. But was he handsome!

She felt herself pulled into violet eyes, and held prisoner by his gaze. Her voice threatened to fail her altogether; this man was no ordinary swordsman. He had reflexes like nothing she had ever seen, and could probably kill her without an effort. She did try to be brave, but her voice was meek.

"If you aren't the Hitokiri Battousai, then why are you carrying a sword? And who are you then?"

Curious, Kenshin pulled 'Winter Moon,' the blade of used by his master and all those before since the time of the first Hiko, and then smiled. "Oh, this is just a family heirloom. It had a lot of sentimental value, I couldn't dream of parting with it. I am simply a rurouni, a man with no destination." He broke out into a smile that put Kaoru instantly at ease, and suddenly made her completely forget her fear.

"It's against the law to carry a sword you know! Walking out in the open like that, hoping that big cloak will hide it. Just how stupid can you be, Rurouni-san? Don't you know that the police are looking for Hitokiri Battousai? They could haul you in at any moment, thinking you're him!" she began a rant, marching right up to Kenshin, motioning with her bokken, which made several swishes dangerously close to his head.

"Oro?" asked a very befuddled swordsman. He'd simply tried to put the young woman at ease and now found himself backing away from a suddenly self-righteous female. His head had to turn to the side more then once to avoid that bokken she was waving around without any concern for his safety. She was incredibly attractive, with hair that could have shine with its own light, but she looked very much like a tomboy than a proper young woman.

Kaoru's rant was cut short when a police whistle gave its shrill voice to the air, followed by others. The young woman quickly wheeled around and charged off in the direction that trouble was brewing. "It's him!" she cried to no one as she charged full tilt down the street and left a stunned Kenshin behind.

"One shouldn't run toward the trouble, they should go the other way!" he tried in vein to call after the girl. This certainly wasn't going to be pretty, and wouldn't have a good outcome. Sighing, Kenshin watched the trail of dust the woman had left behind and pondered just why she was so interested in the Hitokiri Battousai, and how it involved her father.

* * *

The sword flashed right through the bodies of two officers, both dropping with wet gurgles to the ground from death wounds. The other officers took a step back, fear climbing up the spine of each man who faced down the giant before them. Three officers worked up their courage and charged, only to meet the same fate at their comrades. With only a swish, swish, swish the swordsman cut down three more officers with little effort.

"Weak! You're all weak! Is this all the Meiji can offer me? A bunch of fodder!" The last standing officer whimpered as he looked into the eyes of death. His hands held the hilt of his blade in a death-grip, and shock like a leaf in a storm, he was only dimly aware of the warmth that was flowing down his leg and soaking the fabric of his pants.

"Such power…this has to be the Hitokiri Battousai…how can any man stop him?" The officer mumbled, it might be comical if it weren't for the gravity of the situation. If someone had leapt out and said 'Boo.' there was little bought the man would faint. The huge killer bore down on him and raised the sword overhead, ready to deliver another killing stroke when something caught his gaze.

Kaoru's cry of "Battousai!" caught his attention, but as she leapt past him, her bokken didn't even come around in time to strike before she felt a burn on her upper arm. Landing roughly, she saw the shallow cut. Battousai swiped down with his sword, which she tried to block, only to have her bokken snapped into halves from the powerful stroke. Her eyes widened, and she tried to run, only finding herself cut off by the wall of a building.

This was it, she was going to die. She knew she might be hurt, but the cut, the blood. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. Her father never trained her to deal with a situation like this. She had jumped into water too deep for her, and was about to drown. Hopefully death would be quick. Laughing in a grating voice that sent chills down her spine, the malice and glee at the prospect of taking her life rolled of Battousai in waves. Both hands gripped his sword and gave a mighty swing that would cleave her in two.

The sword made contact! And cut into the wall, but just as it would end the girl's life, there was a sudden rush of air. Battousai looked at where his sword had cleaved straight down the boards of the wall, and nearly hit the ground but there was no blood, not even a body, there for him to gloat over. He turned his head to the other end of the street but saw nothing.

Frowning, his curiosity would have to wait at the sound of more police whistles. This time there were dozens of them, but they would find only the bodies of another victim and their fellow officers, just like they did every time the Battousai struck. Slipping the sword back into its sheath, he took off away from the coming police, moving swiftly for a man his size, and shouted to all who were listening. "I am Hitokiri Battousai! Master of the Kamiya-Kasshin Ryu!"

A patch of red hair peeked out from around the corner at the end of the street and watched as the man streaked away. A frown creased the lips of Hiko Seijuro, or Kenshin. _What is he trying to gain by using the name of Battousai? There is something deeper at work here than some random murders…I had a feeling it couldn't be the real one. That doesn't mean I should leave these people at his mercy, however, he must be stopped, and I'm the one to do it._

His eyes turned to the young woman in his arms, apparently the sight of Death had been too much and she had passed out. Smiling, he shook his head, "You're a reckless one. Brave to face down such a man, but very foolish. Let me deal with him…" The girl had babbled something about this Kamiya-Kasshin Ryu. Perhaps she was a student? Nodding, he set off to find the dojo that taught it.

* * *

Kaoru blinked open her eyes with a soft groan. Her brown orbs blurred a moment before everything came back into focus, and the familiar assaulted her. She was sitting in the dojo, back against the wall, while someone was working on her arm. As a pain shot through her body, she winced and a kind voice interrupted her thoughts.

"I apologise Kaoru-san, these old hands aren't as agile as they used to be, and sometimes I can be clumsy." Spoke an elderly gentleman, Kiheh, her housekeeper.

Smiling, the young woman only waved her other hand in dismissal. "It's alright Kiheh, with Doctor Gensai out of town, I'll have to make due." The two shared a smile, and she looked back around the room, her eyes catching a familiar patch of white cloth, and a recently heard voice spoke, catching her attention.

"Kamiya Kaoru, Assistant Master. So, it makes sense now. What you said about your father. He was the sensei of the dojo. Yet, that doesn't explain why the Battousai would make use of this school's name while he went about killing."

Kaoru was shocked, and confused at seeing the rurouni standing there. Didn't he leave? A memory of earlier in the evening came back to her. She was against the wall; the Battousai was ready to kill her.

_I…I should be dead…_ she remembered a quick flash of white and then fainting. _He saved me?_

"We were a popular dojo before the Battousai showed up two months ago. My father survived the Bakamatsu, and he was sickened by all the death he witnessed. Believing in the motto 'swords that give life' he started this dojo while I was still young. His ideals attracted a lot of students, and he was a successful police man for the area." She grew quiet for a moment and then spoke softly, her heart aching at the memory.

"Just a few weeks before the Battousai showed, up, my father was helping put down a revolt in the South, and he was killed. The dojo started to slide after that, not many people think a girl, much less an instructor as young as me, would do a good job of teaching. A few of the loyal students remained. But two months ago, the Battousai showed up and started claiming he was the master of my father's style.

"Almost all of the students left, being afraid of association with the dojo. And no new students have shown up. I don't know why the Battousai is using father's school, but he is profaning his work, and I have to stop him!" The fire returned to her voice, banishing the pain of her loss.

The rurouni turned and flashed her a handsome smile, one that made her heart flutter and her knees feel weak. If she wasn't already sitting, she might have fallen over from the power in his gaze. Who was this man? He was a complete mystery to her.

"I don't think your father would want you to give your life to protect the honor of his ideal. If he lost you, then everything he believed in would be lost. Besides, you are in no shape to take on the Battousai. Let the police handle it for now. Do you have any idea who the Battousai might be?" He asked offhandedly, looking at her with that smile.

"All finished Kaoru-san. I'll tend to dinner." With a smile, she thanked Kiheh who rose and walked out of the room slowly. He paused at the entrance to the dojo and listened as the conversation continued.

"There is a man, the sensei at the Kiheikan dojo, on the outskirts of the next town. He is said to incredibly tall, nearly six and a half feet. The dojo opened up only a little while before the Battousai showed up. But I don't have any proof, and the police have probably already investigated." With a sigh she hung her head and pulled her gi closed.

"I see. Well, if that is the man, you should be very careful of him. Sooner or later the Battousai will be brought down, even if the government has to bring in an anti-hitokiri to do it. Kaoru-dono, I must be on my way." He smiled and bowed, and moved to pick up his sack.

"Wait…you're just going to leave? Why don't you stay here? At least until you decide to depart once again. You…you helped me, and I should do something to thank you." She looked away to fight down the blush that threatened to creep up her face.

"That's kind of Kaoru-dono, but no thanks are needed. But, it would be rude to turn down your offer. So, I suppose it won't hurt to be here for a few days time. I will not accept charity though, so I will go into town and do your shopping for you tomorrow. Right now, I feel like a walk." He smiled at her again, and leaving his pack behind departed the dojo. They both missed the frown that settled on Kiheh's face from where he listened in on the conversation.

Composing himself, he stuck his head into the room and spoke in a voice full of concern. "Kaoru-san, you should be careful allowing strangers into the dojo. That man is a rurouni, a vagabond, and that sword he carries. You're too trusting young lady. He could be extremely dangerous, and you don't even have a name to put to his face."

Smiling at the gentle rebuke, she nodded. "Kiheh, you're right, but I can't help but feel something is special about him. I'll ask him in the morning, for now, I'm going to get to sleep. Good night."

With a bow, the two departed one another, both with very different thoughts on their minds.

Outside the dojo, Kenshin stroked his chin in thought. _She might be onto something. I should investigate tomorrow._ With that, Kenshin went on a walk to order his thoughts, and then turned in for the evening.

* * *

The following morning was invigorating, and Kaoru felt she could face the day with renewed hope. Dressed in a kimono that was a light yellow, decorated with white clouds and blue birds, she walked in front of the rurouni through the busy streets of the local market. She was practically bouncing with energy, and she didn't really know why.

No, correction, she knew why. The handsome rurouni was behind her, smiling in a way that made her spirits soar. His good mood was infectious and she couldn't help but be caught up in it. Currently, he was carrying all of the heavy goods the dojo needed for the next few weeks. The load should have been a serious strain, but he carried it like it was nothing.

When his cloak billowed open at the right moments, she caught a good look at the muscles in his arms and chest. They didn't look like much at first, but she could make out the tone, which was incredible. For such a small man, he was in incredible shape and looked powerful despite his size. She could see the swordsman in him at times, but with his smile and manners she couldn't think of him as a swordsman.

That sword could attract a lot of trouble, but he refused to part with it, and she didn't have the heart to argue. At least he kept it hidden well behind his hakama, and cape, so no one seemed to notice it. As she walked, she let her mind wander, and drift. It was this mental wandering that caused her to run right into a police officer.

"Watch where you're going…wait a minute, aren't you the owner of the Kamiya dojo, where the Battousai is staying?" His voice was an accusation more than a question, and his words were so loud they carried to everyone in the crowd. People turned and began to stare, many backing away; they wanted nothing to do with someone who was connected to the Battousai.

Before either Kenshin or Kaoru could reply, Kiheh stepped forward from his place trailing the pair, and looked at the officer. "Certainly this is all a misunderstanding. This poor girl is an innocent victim, I'm sure." He clasped hands with the officer, when the officer looked into his hands he noticed a folded piece of paper, a sizable amount of currency, in his hand.

Quickly the man composed himself and nodded. "Ah, yes, just a misunderstanding. I apologise to you." He bowed and departed, with Kenshin's eyes moving between the other two men. This was most suspicious.

"Kaoru-san, I need to tend to dinner, if you and your friend would please continue your shopping." He bowed and departed quickly.

The crowd lost interest, but eyed Kaoru and the strange man in the cape carefully. Their fears were raised and rumors quickly began to spread, many of them easily picked up by Kaoru. She didn't let them bother her; the day was still too good to let go of.

"Kiheh, who is he?" her guest asked out of hand, in a polite tone that helped cut the tension. Inwardly Kaoru thanked him for asking, and helping her mood come back.

"Oh, he's just a friend who helps around the house. I found him outside the dojo a few months ago, in need of food and a place to stay. I let him stay in the dojo, and he helps out with the chores. He doesn't like to talk about his past, so I don't pry. He is a loyal friend, and I don't know if I would be able to manage without him." Her voice picked up with a happier tone as she smiled at the rurouni.

Inwardly, Kenshin was frowning; it was a little too convenient in his opinion. Rather than spoil the good mood, he smiled and nodded. "It's very fortunate he came along. You deserve nothing less than good friends, Kaoru-dono, you are a kind person with a large heart."

Blushing deeply, she nodded and didn't reply, instead continued her shopping and then returned to the dojo. She was beginning to like this rurouni more and more; she simply couldn't find a reason not to trust him. Between he and Kiheh, she was certain no more troubles could shake her world. When the Battousai incident was over, she would have strong support to help rebuild her school.

* * *

A constant knocking kept rattling the door of the Kiheikan dojo. The evening was late and the current occupants were in no mood for annoying guests. Whoever it was though, simply wasn't going to get a hint and leave. Pulling the door open, the assistant master barked at the guest.

"Yeah, it's late, what do you want!" Snapped Nishiwaki. He found himself having to look down, at a man a few inches shorter than himself, and looking almost like a thin woman. A white cape billowed behind him, and gave him the look of some kind of self-important fool.

"Oh, I am merely looking for the sensei of this dojo." Came the kind reply, the rurouni carrying a smile that made Nishiwaki grind his teeth, just how stupid was this man?

"Hiruma-sensei is out on business." The assistant snapped.

"Hiruma is it, I thought he liked to call himself _Hitokiri Battousai_." Kenshin replied with the smile still on his face. The other man's shock was all the proof he needed. Kaoru was correct about the identity of the killer, and if his own suspicions were correct he needed to return immediately to the dojo, Kaoru was in great danger.

A voice behind him cut through his musings. "Who's the wimp?" More than a dozen thugs had formed a circle around Kenshin, cutting off escape and forming a crude ring from which to strike at every angle.

"This guy? A nobody who knows a little too much. Kill him." Nishiwaki replied with a smirk. The goons charged as a group. Sighing, Kenshin reached behind his back and grabbed his katana, with a ring of steal announcing Winter Moon's arrival in the world, the battle was on.

* * *

Kaoru was finishing with the last cleaning of the day, her mind wandering to the occurrences that had taken place. The rurouni still wasn't back, and she was beginning to worry. He'd gone back to the market that afternoon to get something he'd forgotten and was still gone well past dark. Sighing, a hand tapping her shoulder made her bolt.

"Kiheh! You scared me! Don't do that." She took several deep breaths to calm herself and bring her heart rate back down. For some reason she was on edge after the encounter with the officer, and the rurouni's departure. She didn't feel all that safe without him around, and it was strange to feel since she was perfectly capable of defending herself.

"I apologise Kaoru-san, but this will only take a moment." He held out a piece of paper for her. "This just concerns the selling of the dojo. I've already drawn up the papers." His smile, which she was so fond of, no held a frightening quality that she couldn't place. Something about Kiheh made her danger sense scream.

"Kiheh? I already told you I'm not going to sell the dojo, why are you…?" She tried to keep the fear out of her voice, but was failing. The door to the dojo's training room then slid open and she turned to see a giant of man enter, trailed by a group of several armed men who looked like common street trash.

"I'll tell you why, because this dojo should belong to us. I've had to do a lot of killing, and while I enjoy it, it's been boring without any real challenge." Laughed the massive body, which had to duck considerably to pass through the doorframe. He towered over everyone else in the room. His hand clutched a wooden saya, and hilted katana.

"Kaoru-san, my younger brother, Hiruma Gohei. He's not the most articulate fellow around, but he has his obvious strengths." Replied Kiheh with an even more twisted smile than before. "I hate having to resort to such measures, but you're a stubborn girl. When the kind old man couldn't win your trust, I sent out Gohei to ruin the dojo's reputation. But, you had to hold onto that stupid ideal of yours and even figure out my brother's identity."

He sighed softly, completely unbothered by his what he was admitting. "Well, too bad, but this is all for business."

Kaoru was hurt right into the core of her being. She'd let this man into her care and here he stabbed her in the back in the worst possible way. The future she hoping for crumbled around her in an instant. First the rurouni vanished, and now Kiheh is ready to have her killed. Her world crumbled around her.

Squeezing her fists she snarled, she might be alone but she wasn't about to give up without a fight. Quickly she yanked a bokken from the wall and charged Gohei. With a cry of fury she swung.

"My father's sword won't lose to you!" There was a solid impact, and she found her weapon stopped by only Gohei's meaty hand. Laughing the killer brought his sword down and smashed through her bokken and into her shoulder. Pain shot through her body from the blunt impact, she could swear the bone was broken, but surprisingly it held. The huge fist scooped her up by the collar and held her high in the air as if she were a doll.

"Won't lose, huh? All that stupid talk about sword's that give life. You're really a dumb one, girl. A sword wants blood! And my sword will drink yours before tonight is done, like it should have two evening's ago. I don't know how you escaped, but seeing you suffer first will be more fun. Right boys?" The group behind him broke into laughter with their boss.

Kiheh only sighed softly and cleared his throat, his brother immediately snapped to attention and silence settled in the room. "That's all well and good little brother, but let's get business taken care of first. With this property and the drive to Westernise the nation, the property value should soar five or six times. The other owners should sell out rather cheaply, and we'll be rich men in no time."

"That's my brother, a clever one." Gohei smirked. The door opening with a rattle and Nishiwaki standing at the threshold interrupted the Hiruma brother's triumph. His eyes were wide and glazed over, a line of spittle dripping down his cheek.

Gohei frowned, his voice taking on a note of troubled curiosity. "Nishiwaki, what's wrong? Why aren't you at the dojo with the others?" The only reply was a whispered, 'Strong…' and the assistant's body collapsed onto the floor, much to the shock of his fellows.

A short figure, wearing a white cape that gave off a soft rustling as its owner moved, entered the doorway. Kenshin's eyes took in the scene darkly, burning like violet fire. "So, I was right. Remove that hand from Kaoru-dono if you will. And those of you who want to walk, leave now, the Hiruma brothers are the only ones with a debt to pay, the rest of you are going to crawl if you get in the way." The voice was smooth; a cool anger burning that matched the eyes.

"You! I should have known you'd be a nuisance. You would have done better to run off and stay gone." Snapped Kiheh, his frowning matching Kenshin's glare.

"Rurouni, run! You can't fight these men." Kaoru pleaded in a desperate voice. She was relieved to see another face, but was fearful for him as well. He couldn't match this Gohei and all his men. She didn't want to see him hurt, even if it meant she was about to die.

"You aren't another believer in that 'swords that give life' bull are you?" Spoke Gohei, watching this man quietly. He was going to die, certainly, but there was something different about this one. He moved with a swordsman's grace.

"No, a sword is a weapon. To wield it is to kill. You and I are alike in that manner, but the difference, is why we kill. I am everything you aren't Hiruma Gohei. Kaoru-dono's ideal is play talk from someone who has never bloodied her hands. But, I like that play talk, and wish it were true.

"For the people who have suffered at your hands, and so Kaoru-dono can continue her play talk, I swing my sword. Now, quit keeping me waiting, are we going to fight or talk?" Kenshin's voice kept the cool, calm tone. At one point the even smiled when speaking of Kaoru, but his eyes didn't soften as he looked on at these invaders.

"Well, you heard him boys, show him a good time." Gohei spoke with a laugh. Gleefully his men leapt into action charging as an entire hoard. Some carried swords, some spears, some axes. Any weapon they could swing served their purpose. Kenshin snorted and shook his head.

"Same tactic as last time. You men are really hopeless." Without wasting any more breath, his sword flashed out of the saya and he began the same dance as earlier in the evening. With just the first draw, the force blew five men back. From there, he became a whirlwind of flying steal.

His form blurred and left afterimages as he flew through the gathered men, sword bringing down one after another with only a swing. They couldn't even follow his movements as men were sent flying, slamming into the floor or walls without pause. Yet, no blood stained the floor, limbs were bent at odd angles and men wore expressions of incredible pain. The few who were awake, regretted being so as they clutched hands, or ribs, which had been smashed and broken.

The Hiruma brothers and Kaoru looked on in shock. Kiheh by far the most surprised by what he witnessed. "What kind of witchcraft…" he gasped out in fear.

Kaoru and Gohei saw something completely different. _Not witchcraft, speed. He moves faster than them, and nails them._

Gohei overcame his shock and shared Kaoru's thoughts, even if he didn't realise it. The two of them simply shared the same trained eye. _His body, his sword, his mind. I knew I smelt blood on him. He reads them, and then takes the quickest action to beat them without wasting energy. Just who is this man?_

In the span of only minutes, every other body in the room had been flung aside without a drop of vital blood being spilt. There were broken noses and busted lips, but not one man was going to die from his injuries. Kenshin's sword rested lazily on his shoulder, he hadn't even broken a sweat from the quick battle, and looked bored.

Idly he turned to Gohei and spoke in a mild voice, "And I know for certain that the Battousai doesn't use Kamiya Kasshin, or whatever style you use. I've fought him before, and he is a completely different being from you. Now, for the matter of Kaoru-dono and the many innocents you've killed. Hiruma Gohei, justice is come to avenge those people."

Gohei smirked, dropped Kaoru, and unsheathed his sword. "Good, a real challenge. You've fought the real Battousai and lived to tell about it? This will prove my strength to the world, and you might actually be a real fight. Now die stranger!" Sword held in both hands, overhead he looked at his enemy and gawked.

"Above you!" shouted Kenshin, who was virtually flying from his sudden leap. Powerful legs carried him nearly to the wooden ceiling. The other three were stunned beyond words. Eyes hard, death in them, Kenshin swooped down like some avenging angel. His sword flash as bore down onto the would-be Battousai and then landed behind him.

There was a moment that seemed to slow down for eternity in the eyes of Kaoru and Kiheh. In slow motion they saw the rurouni's easy landing. Gohei hadn't even moved from the moment he'd raised his sword. Then, slowly, like a great tree's weight fighting the pull of supporting branches, Gohei began to fall forward. His body picked up speed as he went, gravity exerting a greater pull by the second. Winter Moon's slash finally opened, down the man's skull to his chest, a thin line that gushed blood.

Finally, the giant hit the floor, the impact shaking the dojo as he landed. Crimson fluid poured out and pooled on the floor, staining it red. Kenshin didn't turn to look, his sword dripping with a thin line of Gohei's most vital substance. His sword levelled on Kiheh, who shivered in fright. Speaking in a voice as cold as the winds they blew in from the north, promising death.

"Gohei may be the one who did the killing, but you are the mastermind. Blood stains your hands just as darkly as his. And death should come upon you just as quickly!"

Kiheh, not a very brave man, fainted. His jaw hung open from his shock and his clothing, and then the floor became soaked with a warm liquid that was altogether different from the blood his brother was still spilling onto the floor. Kenshin shook his head, wiping his blade clean on Gohei's clothes.

"People who send others to do their dirty work are usually cowards." He turned to look at Kaoru who was looking at him in both fear and shock. Everything had happened was so sudden her head was swimming from trying to take it all in. She was dimly aware of strong hands helping her up and guiding her to her room.

* * *

She woke up the following morning with everything in a haze. It was like a surreal dream, and she still wasn't completely aware of her surroundings as she made her way into the dojo, out of habit. Rubbing her forehead, she sighed, looking into the room she was shocked to see Rurouni with a cloth in his hands, running up and down the hardwood floor, wiping it clean.

"Rurouni-san…" she stated out of shock, not aware she'd spoken it loud enough to hear. Kenshin stopped his cleaning and stood up, looking at her. He smiled, if sadly. That smile was tainted without the usual love of life behind it.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble, Kaoru-dono. I didn't want you to see that, but it had to be done." She only nodded mutely and moved to the other side of the room. On a stand rested her father's katana. Kneeling, she whispered a prayer to his spirit, begging forgiveness for allowing a death to occur in front of the very shrine where her father formed his ideal.

The police had come sometime in the night, but found Kaoru in no position to speak, and Kenshin nowhere in sight. The chief took pity on her and let her rest, ordering his men to clean up the dojo and haul the bodies away. A full written account had been delivered to the police station, but the man who was responsible for the act of vigilantism that brought down the Battousai was gone.

Kaoru could still it, the body of Gohei, where he had fallen and his blood drained out him. The reality of seeing another human being killed before her eyes was too much. It had been hard enough when she was young to see her mother die, but her mother's death had been more peaceful. Gohei was gone in an instant, killed by a single swing of a sword. Something she couldn't comprehend, swords were meant to give live, not take it.

"A sword did give life, Kaoru-dono, it returned yours. It also spared he lives of most of those men, only Gohei was punished. The lives of those innocent people, and your tainted name, have been avenged and cleaned. Again, I apologise for it. I should take my leave now…"

She snapped upright, he was going to leave? No, she couldn't accept that! Losing this man, who had saved her twice, would be the breaking point she couldn't take.

"No, please don't go…" she spoke in a hurt voice; quivering with emotions she didn't understand.

"The police will return soon, and they will have questions. It is better if I don't stay."

With a sigh, she nodded. He was going to leave her alone again. "I don't care about that. I don't care about your past, and I forgive you for what you did. I know my father would as well. But…if you really are going to go, at least tell me your name first."

There was a pause before the reply finally came, "Hiko, Hiko Seijuro, is the name I normally go by. My real name, though, is Kenshin."

She nodded, smiling some, "Well then, Kenshin, you could at least stay for a few days…" the door slid shut and the small click of the latch echoed loud in her ears. Just like that he was gone, her head bowed and tears threatened to take her. She was alone again, her parents gone. And now a hollow dojo would be here to forever remind her of a painful mistake and her encompassing sorrow.

"I am a little tired of wandering…perhaps a month or two here wouldn't hurt." She rose slowly and turned to look upon that handsome smile, that beautiful and kind smile. Tears did fall down her cheeks, but this time with joy as a small smile spread on her lips and reflected in her eyes.

"I know what it is to be alone, I've been alone for twelve years. Let's see where this new friendship might take us. Why don't you go get your things, and I'll warm the bath for you." His smile brightened twice over in intensity, and then he departed.

Still crying softly, but her heart buoyant with the knowledge she wasn't alone anymore, Kaoru whispered. "Thank you."

_

* * *

In Tokyo, the Eleventh Year of the Meiji, the Kamiya Dojo gains a new occupant. After more than a decade on the road, living the ideals of the Hiten Mitsurugi, Hiko Seijuro, Fourteen Inheritor and Master, Kenshin, begins a new chapter of his life. Perhaps a chapter of happiness, with a place to call home._

* * *

**Author replies**:

**lolo popoki:** Killing Hiko was one of the harder choices I had to make early on. I know exactly what you mean, since Hiko is my favorite character too; he is just too cool, heh ;). But, unlike the Anime's Shougo story arc, the teacher is going to be killed by the teaching of the Ama Kakeru Ryu No Hirameki. At least, that's my take. Hiko is teaching Kenshin to use a katana, not a sakabatou. We'll see if this changes later on shrug heh, no point spoiling it for the future.

**Peacebunnie**: I had a hard time thinking about how I wanted to format the story, but I'll keep your thoughts in mind while I work on smoothing out my style.

Those are the two reviews that really jumped out at me, but I deeply want to thank all of you who have reviewed the story so far, I was honestly not expecting to have six reviews so quickly. I know some fanfiction authors attract more, and some a lot less, it does make me feel welcome to break onto the scene with that kind of support for my first story.

A thanks to all of you who read and like this story in advance.

Till next time,

Dorin!


	3. Chapter 2

The usual disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they belong to Watsuki-san, VIZ, and others.

Hey guys and gals,

I know it's been a long time since my last update, and I have to apologise for that, was busy with school work and rather lazy when it was done. I will not abandon this project, so no worries there. Sometimes I get sidetracked easily. I want to thank all of you for your continued support for my story, it really warms my heart to get such positive reviews from you all.I'll try to keep the update stream steady.Hopefully, while I'm not occupied with video games over the break ., I'll keep an update coming every few days. This one didn't take long to write out, really, although the lack of editting will be obvious, it just got put aside for other things.

Anyway, I want to thank you for your patience and I want to reassure you that my resolve will not flag, even if life does come and bite me hard, or I get sidelined with another project, I have three that want out of my head. But, without further to do.

* * *

A squat man, sporting a thin beard of gray made his way down the familiar paths of Tokyo's streets. At either side two young girls held a hand and looked about and quietly strolled along. Both were still tired from being woken early and yawned more than once. Doctor Gensai smiled at his granddaughters and gave both of them an affectionate hug, they responded with sleepy smiles and another cute yawn a piece

At last they reached their destination, the Kamiya Dojo. Karou's letter, waiting at his clinic, had left the doctor worried for the young woman's wellbeing and he felt a visit was in order. He passed through the old gate without a word, but winced at the long squeel emitted from the hindges. How long had it been since they had been oiled? He didn't want to wake the girls too quickly, better to put them to bed in one of the guest rooms and then let them reek havoc on Karou.

Gensai was smiling with a mischievious glint in his eyes when he caught sight of someone he had never before. There was a sharp _fwap_, a shirt damp from a fresh wash given a wet-snap to work out the wrinkles. A pair of violet eyes rose and smiled kindly at the gray orbs of the doctor, and after overcoming his initial shock at the young man before him, the smile was returned in kind. Both men sized each other up, but did so with a mutual respect and benefit of the doubt.

"You must be Gensai-sensai. Karou-dono expected you to be coming by sometime this week." Kenshin's smile never left his lips as he bowed to the doctor and then took in the growths extending from either arm and his smile rose to a greater intensity. His voice seemed to be a hypnotizing song, for the moment the girls heard him speak they snapped wide awake and watched Kenshin shyly, both burying their faces in Gensai's pants, but two pairs of brown eyes watched expectantly.

Kneeling, but not coming too close, Kenshin smiled at the girls. "And who are these two little angels with you?" The girls giggled and blushed as they hid behind their caretaker.

Chuckling Gensai patted both on the head, still looking the Rurouni in the eyes with a soft smile. "This is Ayame-chan and Sasume-chan, my granddaughters." Softly mussing their hair, getting a shy giggle from both girls, he bent down and patted their backs. "Now girls, be polite and introduce yourselves to Karou-chan's friend."

Ayame, with long brown hair flowing free on her back, dug her toe in the ground and watched that spot as she burrowed a little hole with fascination. In a very quiet voice, "Konichiwa...are you really Karou-ne's friend?"

Sasmue watched her sister, less afraid as she took in how she should respond. The siblings were only two, perhaps three years different in age and both in developing phases when it came to interacting with people. It took time for Ayame to latch onto someone, and being Sasmue's best rolemodel for how to behave, followed her sister's example more times than not. Looking at Kenshin with large, innocent eyes she parroted her sister. "Hai, Karou-ne's friend?"

Kenshin could only give a chuckle and placed a hand on each girl's shoulder, beaming at them. "Hai. I am Karou-dono's friend. You can call me Kenshin. Karou-dono is lucky to have little sisters like you, but I bet she gets jealous at how beautiful you both are. I don't think I've ever seen girls so pretty. Gensai-sensei must be so proud to be your grandfather." The giggles and soft blushes on both girls warmed Kenshin's heart. Seeing people happy was his greatest desire, and being able to see children simply being children was amazing.

Ayame liked this new man, and grabbed onto him tight. Sasmue, following her sister's lead, latched onto Kenshin as well and held tight. Together they announced their universal battlecry, declaring Kenshin trusted friend and playmate. "Ken-ni, play with us!" Laughing, the swordsman rose up easily, wrapping an arm around each he took off around the yard with a pair of squeeling youths. "Hai. Let's go to the castle!" Paired and extatic cries of "Yaay!" were his reply.

Gensai shook his head with a chuckle, he hadn't seen the girls latch onto anyone so quickly. Both girls gave love and trust freely in the way only children could, but this Kenshin fellow gained those feelings in record time. The doctor allowed himself a sigh on Karou's part, she was just as trusting as his granddaughters and it had hurt her terribly. He could protect the children but he couldn't protect Karou, or could he? He'd trusted Kihei as well and couldn't see through the ruse. But from the letter he'd recieved, this Kenshin fellow, calling himself Hiko Seijuro to others, had stopped Kehei and rescued Karou. Things finally seemed to be looking up for the Kamiya Dojo.

* * *

Karou awakened to the smell of misao soup, which has become commonplace over the past few days since the incident. Kenshin went to bed late every night, but somehow always rose before Karou and had many chores done before she could drag herself out of bed. It was baffling to her, but Kenshin was a warrior with more than a decade of experience, she gathered he'd lived most of that decade on the road fighting bandits or criminals. That being the case it wasn't surprizing he could go with little sleep, he'd have to get used to short nights and little sleep, otherwise he would have been killed a long time ago.

A long yawn and stretch and she pulled herself out of the futon. Mumbling under her breath about the evils of early mornings, she folled up the blankets and stowed them on the side of the room. A little breakfast and a hot bath and she could start the day right. Kenshin wasn't a great cook by any means, but he was better than her. Jealousy over the issue reared its ugly-head a moment before she stamped it down. Kenshin couldn't be faulted for being a better cook, better swordsman, and simply better in most aspects than she.

He was ten years her senior, at least, and had recieved a fair education and learned much on the road. Rather than wave it over her head with a large ego, he was surprizingly humble and stirred her desire to improve herself. The daily sparing sessions and cooking lessons were a firststep in that direction. It was a terrible shame the dojo lost what students it had before the incident. There was still a stigma to clear from her name but she wasn't alone now, Kenshin might not have said it aloud but it was clear he would be beside her to the end.

So lost in her thoughts, Karou stopped and stared at the oddest sight in her life. Kenshin was running around with a thin branch from a tree growing on the edge of the compound, fighting some kind of monster to the delight of two little girls. The motions of his 'sword' were nonsense but it seemed to please the children. With a last flourish and exaggerated movements he slayed his imaginary foe, but played up a fatal wound.

"Oh, I'll never be able to see my beloved princesses again...the evil oni's poison will kill me..." he was certainly playing it up to the hilt. It certainly had the desired effect on the girls who ran over and tackled Kenshin, their cries of grief would have been convincing if the girls could contain their giggles and hold straight faces. As it was they fell all over the Rurouni's chest and hugged him.

"Don't leave us Ken-ni." "Stay Ken-ni!" Ayame and Sasmume cried out. Kenshin lay still, pretending to struggle to even wrap his arms around the pair and asked for a final kiss from he beloved princesses before he passed away. The girls gave him a kiss on each cheek and then 'died.' There was a long silence where the girls watched him and he lay still. Karou arched an eyebrow, he played it up alright, a ham through and through.

Suddenly he leapt up with both girls held easily in his arms, "You've both saved me. I couldn't leave either of you alone." Taking the girls he moved around with them, spinning slowly like he was dancing. Laughter mixed together and formed its own beautiful song that carried around the dojo's yard. Karou broke into a grin and moved to the kitchen to get breakfast before Gensai ate everything. For a short man, he could put away quite a bit of food.

Karou and said doctor nearly collided as she turned to step away and Gensai had just rounded the corner to see how Kenshin was faring with his granddaughters. Karou caught herself just in time to sidestep the doctor and bump into the wall. His attention was diverted to a kabob he was munching on, a few slivers of fish and eel mixed together. It was an odd combination but wasn't bad. His vision caught movement and he stopped just as Karou's back pressed into the outter wall of her bedroom.

"Ah, konichiwa Karou-chan. How are you feeling this morning?" came the good-hearted question. With a sigh of relief, she just groaned and pressed past the doctor. It was too early to have collisions and answer questions. Strong tea and a hot bath were definatly first on the list.

* * *

Later in the morning when everyone had eaten, the girls were assisting Karou and Kenshin in cleaning the dojo. Gensai had left over an hour earlier needing to return to the clinic and his patients. It was common for him to leave the girls in Karou's care. While he was wary of allowing Kenshin to watch the pair, something in his heart simply made it feel right. The girls couldn't be any safer and happier than in the care of the two.

Kenshin was mopping the floor of the dojo, with Ayame and Sasume in hot pursuit, rubbing cloths over the bare wood floor. He smiled as Sasume insisted on cleaning every inch of the floor past the point of perfection. It was a fun game for the girls, who giggled with glee each time they moved around the room to make it clean. Karou stuck her head into the open door and broke into a smile for the thousandnth time that morning. She just couldn't put the Kenshin she was seeing together with the Kenshin she had seen fell a group of thugs and slay the giant Gohei. The proof might be right in front of her, but it was impossible to make the connection. Kenshin was obviously wonderful with children, he should have a family of his own, not run around stopping evil men.

Hating to up the friendly little scene, she cleared her throat until she gained attention of the three. "Kenshin, we need to pick up somethings. Would you like to come shopping with me?"

Standing up and stretching out he nodded and looked to his charges curiously. A universal "Hai!" was the agreement and soon they were off to the local market. The girls gleefully hanging off Kenshin and Karou, alternating between the two as they played a game of tag. They were in love with Kenshin's cloak, running through the fabric as it rustled and whipped in the breeze and with each step he took. Remarkably they never got undertoe, but never slowed in their playing even as they walked. A thin band of black, tucked into the sash supporting the white hakama pants Kenshin favored, resting just behind his left hip, marred the otherwise midday.

Karou couldn't help but feel at ease, everything was just right. The people that passed them on the road seemed convinced they were a young pair of lovers out with their children. Although she hardly new Kenshin, she allowed herself to let that image become just a little more substantial in her mind. What would Kenshin's children look like? There was no doubt they would have redhair like his, perhapes not the same auburn but definatly close. His sons would have to be handsome, perhaps not very tall but handsome. They would also be incredibly strong, no child coming from Kenshin's blood could be weak.

With a little guilt she let herself be the mother of those same children, trying to picture how she would be reflected in their features. It quickly became fun little game. Figuring out what the children would look like and then putting them in situations that children often placed themselvesin. A soft blush crept up to her cheeks at her thoughts. Not once did she picture something ecchi, but felt somewhat silly none-the-less. She was making the children Kenshin and hers, that meant Kenshin and she would have...

Those dreams vanished in a puff of smoke when she was snatched back into reality. Kenshin had pulled her somewhat roughly to the side of the road along with the Gensai children, standing behind them so the three didn't slip and go crashing into the rice paddies below. "Nani?" she muttered in irritation at the sudden interuption of an otherwise fun series of fantasies.

A mixture of whinies from a team of horses and their hooves grinding to a sudden halt on the narrow road answered her question. A wide carriage, which took up most of the available space on the path, thundered up to them and then just as rapidly stopped before them. A rich voice spoke from behind the silk curtain, "Excuse me, could you direct us to the police headquarters?" A man, from the depth of the speaker's tones, while polite were also in a hurry.

Blinking slightly, Karou dumbly raised her hand and pointed straight ahead, while counting off the streets one had to pass through the center of the Tokyo market to reach the administrative offices, in particular where the police chief for the province kept his force located. The carriage driver and passanger both nodded and muttered their reply before the reigns cracked and the team was off again with great haste. While certainly not an expert, Karou would guess the vehicle to be Western in design and reserved for someone extremely wealthy or important. She was curious just why they would need to speak with the police but shrugged the whole ordeal off and started on their way once more.

Kenshin followed behind but was subdued. His expression becoming serious as he took in what had taken place. The disreguard for people and rapid pace the person set meant something important was about to take place. While he couldn't be certain, he was sure he'd heard that voice before. Chewing on his lip it was mulled over in his mind before a soft, "Ken-ni?" brought his attention to focus on Sasume. Smiling at her concern, he picked her up and tickled her while walking. Pushing the event into the back of his mind, Kenshin only hoped it didn't foretell something dark about to take place.

* * *

The chief of police for Tokyo, or sometimes Edo, city and its surrounding province was troubled as he looked across to the other person in the room. Sitting only a few feet from him, in a comfortable chair sat a highly important person. One of the great revolutionaries that had helped bring about the Meiji Era. It wasn't every day the Imperial Commander of the Army, Yamagata Aritomo, journied into the central headquarters for the Chief of Police. It was an unnerving experience to say the least.

The General's gruff voice spoke over the rim of his cup of tea, his lips hidden by the cup and his thick mustache, emaculatly trimmed and smart looking as his uniform. "So? The Battosai case has been solved? A hoax you say? That is fortunate. Did your investigation find nothing on the person who brought the criminals to justice?"

The Chief(1) pushed his glasses higher onto his nose and composed himself. Yamagata's eyes were querying him and almost burning with a desire for answers. It was disconcerting that a man of such importance would take an interest in this case _after_ it had been concluded that the real Battousai was not involved. The army never seemed very interested in this affair beforehand. Sighing, he looked away as he spoke.

"Our investigation has not concluded, but given the circumstances we did not press for more answers. The place of concern, the Kamiya Dojo, is operated by a young woman, not yet eighteen. The stress was so great that we decided to give her some time to herself. We have found little, actually. There was a new teacher at her dojo who seems to be helping, but it does not seem likely that he had anything to do with stopping the Hiruma brothers..." The Chief looked up and cleared his throat.

"Sir, might in inquire why the army has taken such an interest in this matter..." his voice was slowly fading off at the look in General Yamagata's eyes. There was an intense look in those brown orbs, very intense. It was hard to place if he was lost in thought or boring into the Chief's face with that steely gaze. He cleared his throat nervously and became quiet.

Yamagata set down his cup and disreguarded the Chief for a long moment. "This isn't well known, in fact what I am telling you will be kept in the strickest of confidence. It will not leave this room, do I make myself clear?" Without waiting for more than a nod from his host, he leaned forward and rested his chin against his twined fingers. "As you are well aware, the one called Hitokiri Battousai was one of the key individuals in the overthrowing of the Tokugawa. There were very few so useful to the Ishin Shishi, in fact only a handful of other hitokiri made such names for themselves. Unfortunatly, as the war became more intense and the bloodshed more severe, we began to lose our hold on Battousai.

"Somewhere in the flight from Kyoto in the second year of the Bakamatsu, while Battousai was in hiding along with many other leaders remaining for the Choshu clan, he became obsessed with the thought of Tenchu(2). We don't know how, or why, but in his own mind, be became to believe he was the instrument of Heaven's Wrath, and became convinced that only he knew how it was to be delivered, and upon who. His assassinations became more violent, less efficient. We thought nothing of it at the time, what with the Shinsengumi getting stronger, but it was a concern we should not have overlooked." There was pause while he sighed and gathered his thoughts.

"As the war was winding down, we had gained control of Kyoto once more and the Emperor gave us his open support. A rumor came about of a possible Shinsengumi uprising against us, that would bring even more destructing to Kyoto than it had already suffered through the combat. Battousai took it upon himself to find and destroy this Shogun bolthole. He went alone to the location, a popular teahouse that was once used by Shogun forces, and attempted to find the supposed usurpers. It was then we realised just how far Battousai had fallen.

"When the geisha told him no Shinsengumi were present, he...took his sword and turned it on a fourteen year old girl. Just coming to finish her apprenticeship as a geisha, and threatened to take her fingers, once at a time, until the hidden enemy was revealed. Somehow, he'd become mad with destroying the old order, and innocent civilians were just as guilty in his eyes as the old Shogunate. It was terrible to see him do such a thing. Fortunatly, and this is were reports are varied, a young man challenged and defeated Battousai.

"I didn't believe it at the time, but so many people blamed Battousai for his actions that we were forced to try and find him, but he escaped us and has not been seen since. The brave man who crossed swords with Battousai, the invincible patriot, and won was described as having red hair, short in stature, with a long white cape. There have been similiar reports throughout the years of a man named Hiko Seijuro, but we have never been able to find him." Pausing his tale, he looked upon the Chief's face and frowned. "What? Is there something you're not telling me?"

The Chief was stroking his chin, looking decidedly nervous about something. He looked into Yamagata's eyes again, shivering at the intent gaze that had magnified greatly, and spoke softly. "Well, it might be coincidence, but the new teacher at the Kamiya Dojo has red hair, but it can't be more than just an odd turn of luck. This man goes simply by the name Ni'itsu Kakunoshin. Our investigation into his background has turned up a student of kendo who is widely traveled, but not very remarkable in any other respect. And he is much too young to have taken place in the Bakamatsu, he is perhaps twenty-two."

Letting out a breath, Yamagata nodded and sighed. "Ah well, I should like very much to speak with this man anyway, perhaps it is nothing more than simple coincidence, but I need to settle the matter in my heart. I have been trying to find this elusive Hiko Seijuro for a long time with no success."

Both men nodded to one another and the General rose to return to his carriage, he would make a quick trip to the Kamiya Dojo and then be on his way back to Kyoto, many matters required his attention and he couldn't linger in Tokyo, even if it was the center of the new government. Just as the two were saying their goodbyes, a young officer burst into the office, panting and short of breath.

"Chief! In the market! There's a guy with a sword! A real sword! He's been cornered by the Sword Police!"

Frowning at the interuption, and the impertinance of someone actually wielding a sword in his city, he nodded with a sigh. Yamagata on the other hand arched an eyebrow. "Why are the Sword Police still in Tokyo? I thought with the case solved they would be on their way back to Satsuma to keep the peace."

"Well...the Sword Police kept themselves in Satsuma for two months in that they called 'training' before they came to help deal with the false-Battousai incident. It took the intervention of Superintendent Kawaji to get them here in the first place, and they haven't left since..."

There came a second interuption as another officer entered the office, this one even more flustered than the first. "Chief! That guy in the white cape! He's fighting..."

"Yes, we know a fight with the Sword Police..." in his irritation he didn't take notice of it for a moment, but it trickled through his mind after a few seconds. _White cape!_

"It's not just that! He's fighting the Sword Police and winning!" The Chief was thunderstruck at that fact. Someone defeat the Sword Police? Impossible, they were some of the best fighters to be had in service to the Meiji Government! But didn't General Yamagata just inform him, a man in a white cape had beaten Battousai? The Chief didn't have time to become more confused, as the door to police headquarters banged open, this time with Yamagata running full speed for his carriage.

Every step of the way, his heart was thundering and his thoughts were in chaos. _Hiko-san, why are you fighting the Sword Police? Aren't you supposed to be a protector of the peace? Don't tell me you have fallen as far as Battousai?_

* * *

The little shopping excursion had broken up into pairs, with Karou taking the girls to see some of the newest attractions in the market, and Kenshin going to pick up the heavier goods the dojo would need. He held his list in hand, going over what was needed. The salt and rice he could get last. The rest he would pick up as he came across it. Since Karou had entrusted him with gathering the supplies, he took it as a personal mission to try and gather the highest quality possible with the funds he had on hand. His smile was infectious as he did his browsing and gathered his purchases.

Every vendor was moved to a smile with the kindness and respect they gained from the odd, but nice gentleman in the white cape. Nearly all of the young women, and some of the more mature women, swooned from his little grins and kind words. All in all, it was a good day and Kenshin hoped to spread good cheer everywhere he could. It was one of the simple things he could do for others, _One smile at a time, one day brightened at a time._ He chuckled to himself at the silliness of the notion, but it was true.

Pausing at a large gathering, he moved his way carefully through the crowd that had gathered around a shop. A group of police armed with swords of Western make, katans having been all but banned as marks of historical treasure and to be highly revered, the officers were dragging two men from the store itself. Both were badly wounded, one younger and one older. Kenshin frowned, neither of those men looked to have put up much resistance but had been beaten savagly. At the door, a young woman was crying. She looked at the officers with pleading eyes.

"Please! My father had done nothing wrong! Don't take him too!" Grabbing an officer's pant leg she tugged and wailed for the release of her father. For her efforts she was kicked off and swords were drawn upon her.

The leader, a tall man with light brown hair, sported a smirk that Kenshin clearly did not like. This was a man drunk with his own power, thinking himself the highest authority around, and this was some sick game for him.

"Your father has been arrested for aiding a criminal. He interrupted our arrest, and for that he is to be taken in and charged. As for you, also trying to hinder an arrest, you are charged with aiding a criminal, bring her too." His squad happily complied, roughly grabbing the woman from the ground and hauling her along with them. Her cries of protest earned her a sharp blow to the jaw with a sword hilt. The sickening pop that followed caused a collective wince from the crowd.

"This isn't justice, this is tyranny!" Cried one man near the front of the group, the rest of the crowd gave similar cries. They were working their way into a frenzy over what they felt was a clear abuse of power. With his smirk widening, the Squad Leader gave a nod to his men. Their captives were bound and tossed against the building while the officers turned and drew their swords on the crowd.

"Getting brave are you? Officers, I enact the Emergency Powers Act, this group is charged with attempting to hinder arrest and attempting to incite a riot. Bring them in, letal force is authorised for those who resist." With grins of glee, the predatory look of a wolf turned evil, the officers stepped to charge the group. Falling into a panic, the near-mob turned to run, falling over itself to get away. As they moved, the Leader frowned as one remained behind.

A fellow so short he had been missed among the mass of people, his cloak ruffled slightly in the breeze, and the long tail of hair whipped slightly with it. Rather than turn to run, he narrowed his eyes and frowned. That look became a glare that froze the forward charge of the squad. The officers pulled up short and shivered at the rage they felt directed against them. It was not a blind, flowing anger, but a cool and collected intent. They remained rooted in their places for several seconds before the power in the gaze faded and their leader spoke in a mock-tone of surprize, his words dripping arrogance and humor.

"Well, what's this? One man intends to fight us all?...Oh, I smell blood on him! This is good."

Kenshin's eyes left the main body of officers and turned to the leader, violet irises burning with a rightous fury. "Let these people go and leave. If one blade so much as cuts a hair, you'll be lucky if I let you limp off of this field."

"You mean to fight us all by yourself?" The leader snorted and barely bit back his laughter, which still came out as a soft chuckle. His men, for their part joined in his mirth and almost fell over themselves with great gafaws. When Kenshin replied, it only turned into hooting laughter.

"These people obviously cannot defend themselves, and since the people they trust won't do it, it looks like I must."

There was a lull in the noise as they heard rapid footsteps and a frantic voice crying out in panic. "Kenshin!" Karou was racing for him, urging the Gensai daughters to stay back as she poured herself into reaching him. All she saw was Kenshin, and trouble. Somehow he always managed to find it. This wasn't one skilled fighter and a mob of thugs. No, these were some of the most skilled warriors since those that fought in the Bakamatsu. Kenshin was going to lose his life, but his heart was too kind to simply back down when innocent people were threatened, even from a fight he couldn't win. _No, I can't lose him! I can't be alone again! Kenshin-baka!_

In her blind charge she didn't notice the pair of officers that drew swords and swept them over her scalp. She froze as she felt a quick rush of wind and then little traces of cloth falling down. Her hair came unbound as her ribbon was destroyed. Her eyes filled with fear, they could have killed her instantly. The tears and pleading in her eyes, frozen in shock, locked on Kenshin. She'd been so stupid, rushing into this, and now she would lose both him and her own life. It simply wasn't fair.

Now she had to put all her trust in him, her breathing was shallow and ragged, and she might faint yet again. Somehow, her legs remained frozen and she could neither move forward or fall, it might have been better for her to pas out, for the words spoken by the Squad Leader made her blood run cold. "Oh my, won't it be a terrible shame when we have to cut open her kimono. She is hereby under arrest too."

Turning his head, the Leader's smirk turned into a superior sneer. He'd gained more leverage against this dumb fool. "Well, you seem so eager to fight us, then draw your sword. Otherwise, this little traitor will met a terrible end, as will all of these people here." To emphasis his point, he drew his blade and pressed the tip against Karou's throat. Her throat locked up and all she could do was feebly choke-out "Kenshin...please run..." tears flowing down her face.

Kenshin's gaze darkened even further and those closeby could feel the cold anger flow from him. It was a freezing winter storm, so cold it burned. With a ring of steel, Winter Moon announced its arrival into the world. "These people struggle for happiness and peace in this era. They put their trust in the Meiji to defend that peace. And in turn the Meiji puts sword in your hands to help protect these people. And yet you would turn your swords on those very same innocent souls. You are the worst kind of scum. A traitor as well as a murderer. If you want to crawl, then come. Not one of you will be left unmarked." He hissed out, cold and promising wrath.

Chuckling, the Leader nodded and smiled. "Self-defense is now established. Kill him!" With a roar, the police charged en-masse. They were earger for blood and this man wouldn't stand up long, but their swords thirsted it. Needed it. All that time training, only to leave the lands of Satsuma where the possibility for uprising was still strong, despite the Meiji efforts. Where civil unrest wasn't found, it could alway be created. And then to come here and the Battousai case not only be solved, but be a hoax. The officers had spent two months preparing for their chance to kill, and it had been robbed from them.

Now, they would at least find some compensation. Their charge was met headon by a furious Kenshin. He was both wind and sword combined. Flowing through the assembled officers with all the ease of water through gaps in a floor. Just like his fight with the Hiruma gang, he wasted no energy and movement in taking out his foes. Yet, this time was different, his intent was much more focused into each strike. Whereas he had simply beaten down the thugs in the dojo, sparing only enough energy to beat them down and keep them down, the Sword Police suffered a much great wrath.

Each stroke and cut was placed with purpose, and the fight took longer than it otherwise would have. Every motion of his sword was a clean hit, and each hit severed a muscle, nerve, or smashed a bone. Each time the blade made contact with the enemy, it made certain to leave a wound that would never heal right. These officers might feel pain now, their suffering however had only yet to begin. These men would never wield swords again, those who Kenshin measured up to be the most blood thirsty would never be able to even hold a plow.

The onlookers were taken by awe and shock in equal measure. This man who so valiantly defended them, was a reaper unlike any they could imagin. Kenshin would blur only to appear in another spot, then vanish to appear again somewhere else. More rapid than heartbeats came the sound of his sword cutting through the mass. With each second an officer fell, clutching at a serious but non-threatening injury.

The carriage of General Yamagata rolled to a stop and both he and the Chief climbed out to witness the closing of the scene. Kenshin blurred one final time, and stood before the Leader, completely calm and at ease. Behind him, the officers collapsed and clutched their wounds, groaning from the pain, some would only just begin to grasp their humilitation. For the Chief, it was a nightmare come true. One man smashing through an elite unit of officers, and for a reason he had to understand. For Yamagata, was horror and relief at war. Here was Hiko, it could only be him, the rapid motions and quick defeat of his foes. Yet, what was his reason?

Karou, for her part could only gawk and pant. He had done it again, smashed his way through impossible odds and come out untouched. He wasn't human, there was no way one man could do so much, so quickly and bear not even a scratch. Her heart swelled at the thought of her protector, once again saving her. She knew, deep down he was going to do this anyway, but the look on his face when they had threatened to harm her. That was the spark that had touched off his and made it explode. Knowing that, she didn't find him frightening so much as awe inspiring. Not one man was killed, but each was conquered. He was like the living embodiment of her father's philosophy.

"So, you defeated my men. You're better than I thought." The Leader snorted, raising his sword to strike. Clutched in both hands, held high with the blade verticle and the hilt beside his head(3). "Let's see you beat me!" He charged forward, shouting his challenge. Karou gasped, it was one of the strongest stances of the schools of Satsoma, using all the power in the body to kill in a single stroke. Kenshin was in danger, this wasn't Gohei or the police, this was a trained killer.

Kenshin never moved, simply zeroed in on his opponent. Karou saw Kenshin's death coming. The sword cut the air and came right down onto Kenshin. Why didn't he move! Dodge! Block! Something! Don't get cut down! And it was to her great shock and that of everyone watching, that the blade caught only empty air. Everyone knew for certain that Kenshin was dead. The sword had been right ontop of him.

Then suddenly the Leader was flying through the air and skidded across the ground as he landed. He tumbled and rolled in the dirt, landing at the feet of Yamagata and Chief. The man groaned in pain, splittle flying from his mouth as he something filtered through his consiouness and the pain. "I...I can't feel my legs! I can't feel my legs!" He screamed, shouting the phrase over and over. He tried several times to rise, but his muscles did not respond, not so much as a twitch.

Kenshin returned his sword to the saya, and spoke in a calm, passionless voice. "Only because you serve as an example did I spare your life. Men like you, who would abuse their power and turn it on innocent people, are not even worth the effort to kill. No, it is much better that you know what it is to suffer, and let others who would follow you learn what awaits them." Kenshin turned to leave, kneeling down to unbind the captives and held Karou to her feet. They went to retrieve the girls and go home.

Chief was frozen in place, unable to speak, it seemed everyone was too shocked to speak. Apart from the groans of pain and exclamtions best left unsaid by the Leader, no one spoke. Finally, Yamagata regained his senses and stepped forward, calling out in a loud tone. "Hiko-san! Please, I would talk with you!"

Pausing, Kenshin turned back and simply smiled. "If you have something to say Yamagata-san, I am sure it can be spoken in the company of these people and not behind closed doors." His hand remained on Karou's back, and he looked down to see Ayume and Sasume bury their faced into his hakama. Letting a hand move behind his back for both girls to grasp, he gave them both a reassuring squeeze and let them seek comfort in his presense.

Clearing his throat, Yamagata continued "Hiko-san, I have been searching for you for a long time. I can see now that all the rumors are true, you are a man who fights for the good of the people. You are also a difficult man to track down, I have searched for you for years with no success. I have always wanted, needed, to find you and offer you a post in the army. Think of it Hiko-san, how much good you could do for the people of Japan. I am ready to offer you a place of high leadership in my war cabinet."

There was a great deal of murmuring amongst the crowd, a legend was going to start today and spread like wildfire throughout the land. Kenshin's smile never dimmed, "I am flattered by your offer, but Hiko Seijuro always has, and always will be a man who's sword remains independent. While I know I could do a great deal within the goverment, I am afraid that I do not belong. I must do as I was taught, and continue to fight for the happiness of others, without letting my ideals become tainted by politics." He turned to go, but not before Yamagata called to him.

"What can one sword hope to do? Hiko-san, as noble as it is, the days of the samurai are past. This is a new age of peace, one man cannot change the world alone, and one sword cannot accomplish anything. Especially now, the sword is useless. You need to embrace other kinds of power if you wish to protect others!"

Kenshin turned his head back to smile, "One sword cannot do much, but it can protect those people I see. And if my efforts mean I can only save one life at a time, that is what I will do. It is more important to me than anything else in the world, to protect those I can. Embracing power, Yamagata-san is how men like those are created." He pointed at the Sword Police, who were being gathered up by the regular officers. "And the sword is hardly useless, something of an irony really, as you have traded your swords for Western ideas and guns. The sword might change forms, Yamagata-san, but the fight to save the people will be eternal. By stepping outside the structure, I can see where it has its cracks. And where I find the worst of them, I will act against them, be they part of the Meiji or not. So long as our paths run parallel, I will fight the enemies of the Meiji, so long as they are enemies of peace. But, I will repeat my actions here if I must."

He turned and moved away once more, his impromtu family following. Yamagata paused and took a breath, _I won't give up on you Hiko-san, I have a feeling you and I will meet again._ He turned back to the Chief and cleared his throat.

"I believe we can see what has taken place here, there is no need to investigate this matter any further...and I Chief, you can just as well assume that Hiko-san has special permission to wield a sword. Concider it a part of the army's attempts to ensure peace for the nation." With but a nod from the Chief, he returned to his carriage. He had been given a great deal to think about.

Among the crowd, the talk only became more intense. The Minister of War had just offered someone an important job, and had been turned down! It was unbelievable. The whispers quickly moved into every inn, tavern, and teahouse. Kenshin and the girls retirieved the last of their goods in relative peace, many of the merchants even giving them greatly reduced prices or free helpings. Neither Kenshin, nor Karou made any complaints, they simply gathered their things and returned home.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon, the sun set was beautiful, casting brilliant golds, reds, and purples across the horizon. Karou sat on the backsteps of the veranda, watching as Kenshin grilled some of the fish. The smell was making her mouth water and her stomach made a soft gurgle to remind her just how hungry she was. Still, she sat in silence and watched Kenshin work. So much had happened since he arrived, and her thoughts were churning over and over in her mind, leaving her so terribly confused.

Ayame and Sasume had run themselves into the ground wanting to play, and had fallen asleep not long ago. Kenshin never once lost his smile the entire time following the incident in the market. Playing with the girls seemed to have pulled all the anger out of him and cast it aside. Perhaps, seeing and having this kind of happiness helped reassure him that what he was doing was right.

"Kenshin..." she inquired softly, not wanting to bother him, but at the same time needing to know.

"Hai, Karou-dono? Dinner will be ready soon." He turned from his work to give her his blazing smile, which never failed to make her heart flutter. It even caused her a blush now, seeing as he'd faught for her once again. This man was quickly becoming the greatest puzzle, but also most wonderful blessing since her father.

"Kenshin, why did you turn down Yamagata-san? Wouldn't his offer have allowed you to do more?" She was hesitant to ask, but it needed to be cleared away. "And, how do you know him?"

Looking up at the sun, while it sank lower in the horizon, he took a moment to collect his thoughts and spoke quietly. "Yamagata-san is little more than a passing aquaintence, not much more. I saw him on a occasion while I was in Kyoto. And, while he believes in what he did, fighting to overthrow a corrupt dynasty for the good of the people, every one who has ever staged a revolt has been convinced of their ideals. Yet, the Choshu uprising produced more than its fair share of mistakes, many of which I have been forced to correct.

"I do not fault them for fighting for their ideals, but in such situations, they were forced to embrace things or make snap judgment calls without the ability to think them through. And in many ways, it is reflected in the current Meiji State. I have delt with mistakes of the Bakamatsu, and even today the government embraces things out of a forced need. The Sword Police are just an example. The Revolution took the lives of many good and honorable warriors from this nation, so many lost their lives or their paths, that even ten years aren't enough to overcome it.

"Many suffered in the struggle, the samurai among them. In that suffering is born grief and resentment, and when it reaches a certain point, it errupts. The Meiji need skilled men at times so desperatly that it must grab whoever comes, and thus are those men like the Satsuma Sword Police allowed to flourish where they normally would be among the common criminals. And that is why I do not accept Yamagata-san's offer. He is a good man, but his power is as much of a hinderance as it is an aid. Where he takes action, hundreds, if not thousands of lives might be affected. And thus he can be limited in what he does, and as the system under him becomes more complicated, it becomes harder for him to correct the problems that might arise.

"All in all, politics is tiring and something at which I am no good. My master taught me to pick my battles where I was able, and settle for one victory at the time. I wish I could help everyone, but I cannot. I go to where I am needed, to help those I can. It is all any swordsman can do. But, I can breath easier, knowing there is more peace in this time, than there was when I was younger. All I can do is my best, and I accept that." He looked at Karou and smiled, who smiled back.

With an "Ah" he collected some of the fish he had stuck on spits to cook and set them on a platter before Karou. Giving her shoulder a soft squeeze as he passed, he went to collect the girls and wake them for the meal. When Karou gasped, he paused and turned to see her looking at the fish with a shocked expression on her face.

He became nervous and mumbled, "You don't like how it tastes?"

Her reply was a confused, and overwhelmingly shocked, "No matter how much I eat it, I still can't believe you're a better cook than me." She turned at the thud that followed, seeing his face planted into the floorboards. "How can you be a master swordsman _and_ such a klutz?" The words muttered from her lips as she shook her head and rose to collect him. She could only smile, certainly he was silly, but he was still her friend, and that fact amazed her most of all.

* * *

A/N:

(1) I couldn't find the Chief's name even though I tore through my entire manga collection, it would figure that the copies I believe have the name in them are the ones I can't find. That said, I just stuck with Chief, most of you know who I'm talkin about anyway.

(2) Some of you might know this, for those of you don't, _Tenchu _roughly means Heavenly Justice, Heaven's Wrath, that kind of thing. In the manga, and the OAV series, the Ishin Shishi party believes it is fulfilling the will of Heaven by eliminating those who are loyal to the corrupt Tokugawa Shogunate. While I could write you an essay on it, I won't bore you with details. Let's just sum it up like this: Choshu Imperialists wanted to use the Emperor to make their cause legitimate, the Shogun gave up his position but didn't give up his power, hence the five years of fighting between the Imperialists and Loyalist forces.

(3) For those of you who didn't catch it; this is the name Hiko goes by in the manga in his humble life as a potter, I don't recall seeing it in the anime, but I could be wrong. I thought it paid tribute to the late, great Hiko 13.

On a side note, I know that the girls never appeared in the manga, but they were too cute to leave out. And I think they will fit into the story much better than they might in the anime; where they just pop up in the dojo , I've wondered about that, but I'll address the issue in later chapters.

Concerning Battousai, I know he technically isn't supposed to pop up at all, since that was Kenshin. However, Battousai has simply moved from the realm of an enemy of the self, to an enemy of flesh and blood. I promise, I have a big story angle with this that will pop up from time to time and will become steadily more important as the story progresses. Hopefully you will like where I go with this as much as the idea appealed to me. I simple could not mentally justify not having a Battousai in the story. His past with Kenshin will become more pronounced as we move along.

For right now I have on replies to reviews, except to thank all of you who did review my last chapter. I can't express how much it encourages me to keep the story going, even when the chapters don't seem to meet my expectations. I usually post them right after I write them anyway, since I have a terrible habbit of ripping them to shreds in post edit, trying to figure out what I want get out of them.

Well, it's late and I'm out of thoughts. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll be back soon with our good friends Yahiko and Sano!

Till next time!

Dorin


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** No, I'm not that smart, I didn't envision Kenshin. If I did it certainly would never have been as successful as it was and is. Never would I have millions of fans across the world. I'd be lucky to have a die hard cult following with three friends as members. As it is, Watsuki-san blessed us with Kenshin. And Viz seems to control everything else.

**Author's pointless intro:** Hey guys and gals, I'm really sorry this chapter took so long to post. I was almost done with it then realized I'd forgotten to put in Ayame and Sazume and had to figure out how to write them in. Then, as I was looking back into the manga to figure out how I was going to bring the plot along, I realized something. We're not even done with book one! It's simply amazing to think that in a 150+ pages. I don't feel like looking up the exact number this minute, we meet the core of the Kenshin-gumi, get into three distinct large scale battles, and see how awesome Sano is.

And I haven't gotten there in three chapters! While I was pondering on this, I wondered if I wanted to include the Hishimanji Guren Gang in this chapter or not. As I thought about it, I drafted it in and out of this chapter, till I finally settled on including it. While I could write an entire chapter on it, expanding and adding things, it would really give Yahiko two chapters to jump in, and I think would really cut back on Sano's entrance.

Then again, I could be wrong. I could easily give all the three big players two chapters a piece with no problems (three for Kenshin if you want to count the Prologue) but if I do that I really think I'm giving the boys the spotlight and cutting down on Kaoru. We'll see how this shapes up.

All my ranting aside, I thank you for your past reviews and your patience. I'm going to be posting replies in my forum soon. Those of you with access, do stop by and talk. Hopefully the next TWCR chapter won't take so long. But my Ranma fans might be getting impatient with the delay in my next chapter for _One Look in the Mirror_, I'll try to get back soon.

Without any more from me till the very end. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3

Another morning in Tokyo, the sun completing the opening third of its rise through the sky. The city had returned to a state of calm following the incident only one day past. Or calm as it would seem on the surface. The city itself was still buzzing with stories of the fight that had taken place in the market. If anything, it had done more for the reputation of the Kamiya Dojo in a few hours, than the nearly twenty years Kaoru and her father had put into building a respectable place of learning. While the occupants of the surrounding area were alive with talk, the dojo itself was bustling with activity.

Shouts and screams echoed out of the dojo itself, as if a terrible battle was taking place. Kaoru and Kenshin were sparring, bokken clashing repeatedly every few seconds. Examining the fighters, showed Kaoru to be at an extreme disadvantage. Her movements were sluggish and more labored than her title of Assistant Master would seem to lend her. Her face was flush and each breath was a shallow pant. Her hair and clothing damp with sweat as she struggled to keep pace with Kenshin.

For his part, Kenshin had yet to even shed a trace of moisture, as fresh at this moment as when the battle had begun. He took note of Kaoru's slowing movements, each strike and block become an act of will over an instinctive flow. The serious expression on his face did not crack though, he remained carefully critical of her form and how she moved. Every portion of her style was observed and commented upon to offer her ways to improve. He had to admit, she was very good. It would not be a stretch to call her one of the best students in the nation. She was not the equal of professional swordsmen and warriors, but could hold her own in a fight.

The problem though, was how she treated her training. She went against the students of other dojos, and combat was not a life or death situation to her. Prior to the Hiruma brothers, that might not have been a serious matter. Now though, Kenshin felt it would be best to help her achieve the most of her skill. For all her talent, which was well polished, she still had many imperfections. One presented itself just then, a minor gap in her defenses. Against other kendo students, it was no concern. Against a master of kenjutsu, however...

With a resounding _thwack_ Kenshin's bokken slipped through and knocked her to the floor. It had been happening less frequently in the weeks Kenshin had been helping her train, but it still occurred with some regularity. It was the best way for her to learn, and she admired Kenshin for it, no matter how much it stung, even through her armor. She lay there, panting hoarsely. At his insistence, she donned the full protective gear used in kendo sparring matches. The heavy leather and bamboo chest plate, gloves, and other pieces of equipment were terribly restrictive when compared to her normal attire of dogi and hakama, but she was used to it. What nagged her were the heavy bands she wore about her wrists and ankles. It felt like trying to fight through water, weighing her down and making each motion a struggle.

Kenshin had assured her they would be useful, and after awhile she had come to respect his wisdom on the matter. Both her speed and stamina were steadily improving and the rigorous work outs were making her a much better swordswoman all around. She'd come to admire Kenshin as he took each drill seriously, being critical and supportive at the same time. It was a refreshing change from having to train alone, or even with her former students who were afraid to strike a girl.

Huffing, she began to untie her armor and waved off Kenshin's offer of aid. She loved his kindness, but her pride and independence continued to assert themselves. She was the proud daughter of a samurai, and a respected teacher of kendo. Her own woman, through and through. Rather than be hurt, Kenshin simply smiled and returned his weapon to its space on the racks lining the wall, returning Kaoru's as well. She was still red and puffing slightly as she returned the armor to the storage space.

"Your form is improving Kaoru-dono, I can't say I've had many students with your skill and drive, even at your young age. Your father would be very proud of you if he could see you today, I have no doubt of that." His cheerful voice brought a smile to her lips, even if it was rather sad. Somehow, when Kenshin brought up her father it no longer hurt her like it used to. Unlike most others, who spoke of the event with pity, or sympathy, Kenshin spoke with a sort of pride and reverence that she hadn't received before. He complimented her skills and kept her will to live her father's dream alive in a way she hadn't felt before.

"Thank you, Kenshin. I couldn't do it without you though, you're a wonderful teacher. And when we rebuild the dojo, I know we'll become the best in Tokyo, just you watch!" She used a towel to mop her brow and went to the outside rain barrel to clean herself a little. She always had a good mood after a tough training session, and somehow Kenshin only made that mood all the better. She felt so alive with him around, she could open up without fear of reproach, and with his support she felt almost like she could fly. Life was truly improving.

After a moment's though, she looked up to him as he came outside to check on the laundry that was drying. "Kenshin, will you ever teach someone the Hiten Mitsurugi? I know it's skills aren't something to be handed out lightly, but from what you've told me, it seems like a legacy that you intend to pass on." She'd been most curious about this. She hadn't wanted to pry too much, so kept her questions light and didn't push for more than he would give. She know he revered his late master, in fact he spoke of Hiko Seijuro the Thirteenth as if he was the greatest swordsman in all Japan, perhaps one of the greatest of all time. He'd told he only that the legacy he'd inherited was one he would pass on, when the time was right. Yet, in ten years he'd never taken on an apprentice in his school.

Without turning from the laundry, which was dry enough to fold and put away, he spoke in a light tone. "I will, Kaoru-dono, when the right student comes to me. I have been doing a great deal of thinking since we met. The Kamiya Kasshin-Ryu's idea of katsujin-ken(1). Shisho always taught me that kenjutsu is to kill, yet I know beyond doubt it is possible to defeat a foe without killing him. Perhaps, there is a medium between those two philosophies that might be achieved. Time will tell." He paused after tucking one of her kimonos away into the wicker basket and smiled at her. "Besides, I am teaching you some of the skills of the Mitsurugi Ryu, even if you don't realize it. In time, you'll find reading your opponent and anticipating his movements to be almost second nature. And, in my own way, I am helping you realize your father's dream."

He finished the load and went to put it away. He was the only man she allowed to enter her room without permission first, all he did was put her clothing away. While there was nothing controversial about her belongings, she still liked her privacy. There was no time to dwell on his words as a long knock came from the gate. Sighing at the interruption, she raised the bar and pulled open one of the wooden doors. A gasp was her response to the crowd of men who milled around outside. Backing away and pulling the gate open wider, she motioned the crowd inside.

One of them, who she only remotely remember from the gathering of the previous day, stepped forward and nervously bowed his head. "Kamiya-san, we have come to offer apologies for the terrible things we thought of you and your dojo because of the Battousai incident. Even after it was proven you weren't responsible, we continued to think ill of you. If you would please forgive us, we also humbly beg that you accept us as students to your dojo." The others bowed their heads and elicited an excited squeal from her.

Quickly she began counting. "1, 2...14, 15! Oh my, fifteen students! This is wonderful! Of course..." she turned to Kenshin, who was curiously watching the men and Kaoru's sudden glee. "Kenshin! Did you hear? They want to join the dojo, isn't that great! Fifteen new students! Oh this is terrific." She was almost bouncing around in her humor, bounding from foot to foot and not paying attention to the interesting affect it was having on her gi. Neither did she take notice of the stares she received more than a few of the men, her bindings had obviously loosened a bit.

Kenshin ignored the bouncing, in more ways than one, Kaoru and took a sweep of the prospective students. He chewed his lip while letting his eyes sweep over each face and took a measure of the individual in question. Finally, with a nervous laugh he brushed the back of his head. "If you are here because of what you witnessed yesterday in the market, I am afraid those skills won't be taught. It can take years to develop such talents, and very few have the ability to do so." There were several grumbles among the mass and some turned to leave. In just a few moments the group cut in half. "However, if you would wish to use kendo as a path to improve yourself, and perhaps learn some means of defending your family, then I encourage you to go home and consider joining this dojo. Following the path of kendo requires commitment, but I suppose there is nothing wrong with giving a few lessons to those of you who are curious." The remainder of the group took in his words and talked amongst themselves, they nodded to Kenshin and Kaoru and promised to think about his words, and would return in a few days to see.

Kaoru's enthusiasm diminished a little at Kenshin's words and then her face steadily fell as the group shrank by half and the rest seemed less interested than before. When they were gone, she stood by, stunned as her friend closed the gate once more. When she was certain everyone was out of hearing range, she collected her wits and roared at his back as he made his way to the house to tend to lunch. "Kenshin no baka!"

He froze and turned back to her, "Oro?" She hadn't shouted at him like that since he'd arrived. It was a little unnerving to see her standing there, almost blowing steam from her nostrils. Her hands her on hips she almost glowed red with anger, a vein in her forehead throbbing with frustration.

"Don't you 'Oro?' me! Fifteen students! I can't believe it, you just turned away fifteen students! Half just gave up and the rest might not stay for more than one lesson. How do you expect to rebuild the dojo if you turn away new students?" Her feminine rage was rearing its ugly head and her glare actually made the rurouni shrink back a little. Not that he showed open fear, but an angry female was hard for any man to deal with, especially him.

"Now, now, Kaoru-dono. Those aren't the kind of students you want in the dojo. You know how demanding kendo can be, the level of determination, of commitment it requires to become competent. Most of those men were simply impressed by something they had never seen, and think it would only take a few weeks to do it themselves. Yet, once they realize how hard it is, they would quit after only a few lessons, and nothing is gained. Those that do come, might not want to stay, but there might just be a serious student in the group. That is the type of student you want to have to form the base of the new dojo, have a little optimism and I'm sure it will work out in the end." His smile was slightly reassuring and she let the matter go, but as she went to the bath, she continued to mutter about the loss of fifteen students.

* * *

The two were sharing a stroll early in the afternoon. It was their first day of peace from their almost daily babysitting routine. Not that either was complaining, but Gensai-sensei and his grand-daughters needed to be together. Now more than ever. The girls had lost both parents recently, an accident on a steamship that was ferrying them from western ports along the Chinese coast. Gensai Keitaro was a proficient druggist in his own right, and with his wife collected rare herbs and medicines for their father to use in his clinic. Sadly, they had been on such a trip with a promising new form of moxibustion(2) treatment for pains in the joints and muscles. 

The girls had been with Kaoru, playing happily when their grandfather had walked in and conveyed the sad news to her. She'd been so reduced to tears that she used the excuse of needing a bath so the girls didn't see her cry. Gensai and she had agreed to keep this information to themselves until it seemed the girls were old enough to handle it. Thus, there had been several 'letters' written to the girls talking about how wonderful it was in China, and how hard they were looking for new cures.

Both the girls took it on face value, and were of such good cheer and love they didn't miss their parents as much as Kaoru had feared. Kenshin had held for hours the evening she told him, it was a fresh blow not long after the loss of her father. She had been good friends with the Gensai family, the girl's mother Hana was only a little older than Kaoru, and had been like a sister. Kenshin's soft words and deep hug had stilled her, and his smile made her heart flutter when she told him the little promise she had secretly made. When she had put her life in order, she would formally adopt the girls and raise them as her own. That news had caused their attention to the girls to double, but they needed a break, and today they finally got it.

After Kaoru's bath, she felt more relaxed and ready to deal with Kenshin. As a peace offering, and to celebrate the future of the dojo he'd offered to buy her lunch. They had purchased a small meal from a roaming cart and ate in the peace of a small public park. A rarity for the outlying neighborhoods of Tokyo, but it was to her liking. While crossing the main bridge that spanned an irrigation canal, they shared light banter and were unaware of the person watching them.

A young boy, not even yet in his teenage years, watched the pair with a frown. His gi was a faded yellow, spotted with black; worn from use, filthy from lack of washing. His hakama light brown, in no better shape than his top. The mop of brown hair stuck out wildly and only heightened his look as a wild thing, less like a little boy and more like an untamed animal. His eyes measured the pair of travelers quickly, taking stock of them.

The woman was young, and while she was clean and carried herself with a more upright bearing, her kimono was not rich, actually rather common. Being she was traveling in the company of the man, he was likely the one carrying their money. His red gi and white hakama were unimpressive, but his cape was certainly something(3). A piece of solid white cloth that flowed to mid-calf, trimmed with red about the edges, and layered at the shoulders with another piece of white and red cloth that flowed to the middle of his back. The way it ruffled and flowed with his movements made it seem a part of him. His motions were those of a warrior, graceful and fluid.

Yes, he would be the one with the money. Gritting his teeth, the youth charged into battle, his victim never leaving his sight. If it was one thing that could be said for this boy, he never backed away from a challenge and did his job well. He was committed to the fight, and would not back away or come out without victory.

Kenshin's attention was rooted on Kaoru, and he did not notice the boy barreling in his direction full tilt, like an undersized bull but with twice the temper. Thus, it was no surprise that the rurouni was taken from his feet with a grumbling child in his lap. "Hey, why doncha' watch where you're going, clumsy!" was shouted harshly in Kenshin's face as the boy rose.

His reply was unsurprising as well. "Oro?" Overcoming his shock, Kenshin only gave his kind smile to the boy and nodded his head. "I'm sorry young one. I'll watch where I'm going from now on." He mussed the dirty locks of hair and nodded.

"Who are you calling 'young one?' You klutz, you're like a two-legged horse trying to dance!" Snorting, the boy was beginning to walk way, muttering one colorful commentary about Kenshin's _natural_ grace after another. It left the rurouni in shock to heard such words issuing from the mouth of a child. He was further shocked when a wooden object, hurled at incredible speed, struck the boy in the back of the head and knocked him face first into the flooring of the bridge. Turning, he gawked at seeing Kaoru fuming, wearing only one sandal, as she stalked to the boy, arms wide and bearing a look that promised much pain.

"Kaoru-don..." he began but was cut off by the shouting match that ensued.

"Kenshin-baka! This little rat was trying to steal your money purse." An examination of his gi revealed that to be the case. The pouch that held Kenshin's personal revenue was missing from the inner pocket of clothing. Before he could speak, the boy had pulled himself to all fours and was stroking his head, a lump forming where he'd been struck. His groan earned him a wince of sympathy from Kenshin.

Looking around, his eyes made a quick discovery. He was still on the bridge. A sandal was beside him. His head was hurting. The woman was standing over him. She looked furious. The man was watching with a dumb expression on his face. Maybe he was really an idiot and the woman took care of him? Settling his eyes on the woman, his face darkened with a frown and his rage erupted.

"Busu!(4) What was that for!"

"What did you call me, you little thief!" She thundered in reply.

"Busu! As in your face! Not to mention that tacky kimono! Your manly features! And that flat chest! I bet that's why he's with you, he's so stupid can't tell the difference!" The young face sneered, and grew in triumph as each new phrase caused the woman to turn ever darker shades of red, until she looked like she was about to explode with rage.

Kenshin was becoming nervous, Kaoru looked ready to explode. He could swear he saw steam whistling from her ears, and her nostrils were blasting smoke. Her color was now almost purple, and the vessel in her forehead was throbbing so hard any more pressure and it might burst. And she had developed a very dangerous tick in her right eye, which became more rapid and pronounced as the boy continued his tirade. He'd known she was sensitive, but this was more extreme than he could have pictured in his worst nightmares. It was a good thing she had neither bokken, nor shinai, for she would undoubtedly thrash the boy into a pulp. Of course, when she pulled back the sleeves on her kimono, it was apparent she would take great pleasure in introducing the boy to her fists.

"Why you little bas..." before she could take another step forward she felt a tug on her hair and snarled. There was only one person who would dare take such an action, and with her mood it was dangerous to even risk her ire on accident. She wheeled around and cocked back her fist to deliver divine-womanly-justice upon the obstacle to her punishing the boy. Kenshin's nervous smile did not penetrate her, but his words caused her anger to ebb a little.

"Now Kaoru-dono, if the young one needs the money so badly, why not just let him have it?" He tried to reason. _Besides, there's no point in you being arrested for brutal murder..._ he wisely left this portion unsaid. Kenshin only gave a nervous chuckle as her eyes narrowed and her glare locked fully upon him. There would be hell to pay when they returned to the dojo, but better he bear it than the poor boy. Backing away slowly, Kenshin turned about and took the first step toward the dojo, only to be the second male in ten minutes to be struck by an object flying at high speed, propelled not by its own power. The money pouch would not normally carry much weight, but hurled as it was, the gold coins stung. The force behind the throw even took Kenshin from his feet, and he too found the bridge rising to greet him.

"I don't need your pity! I am Myoujin Yahiko, proud son of a noble line of samurai! I don't need the pity of strangers, I just wanted to see how tough you were!" The boy shouted indignantly. His face was flushed with anger, and his voice didn't tremble despite his small size.

"I apologize young one..." Kenshin tried in vain, only to be cutoff in sentence.

"I am not a 'young one.'" He howled in even greater anger. He would not be disrespected by this pair of idiots.

Kenshin smiled and nodded, composing himself and letting Yahiko's anger slide away as if it hadn't taken place. "I apologize, I was unable to recognize the maturity and strength of your spirit. Please forgive my mistake." He bowed his head a little. Yahiko was speechless a moment, before he snorted and ran off. Kenshin sighed and watch the boy become a small speck that was lost to the city streets.

"If only the world could be the way it once was, he would have been a great samurai." Kenshin said with a sad smile.

"I say he's just a brat." Kaoru interjected unbidden, Kenshin only smiled and started back for the dojo. Kaoru turned back a moment and snorted, unable to hide the pang of guilt she felt for the poor boy. _No one should have to steal to stay alive, especially someone so young._

* * *

Sitting alongside the bank of the canal in the middle afternoon, the sun overhead with only wisps of cloud in the light-blue sky, Yahiko was eying the calm waters of the small river with a dark expression. He muttered to himself, cursing nearly the whole of existence. How he was an orphan reduced to stealing in the streets, and for little gain himself. Then that stupid man and his busu-woman, kicking him low in the pride. Who were they to question his upbringing? Who were they to call him a child? They didn't know what it was to suffer this kind of indignity. And then, why should he have to suffer it either? He was a man! A son of a noble samurai, with a long heritage of service! 

He was about to rise and scream out to the world that he would suffer it no longer, when a pair of shadows fell over him. Yahiko's shoulders scrunched up and he snarled softly, what misfortune had he been struck by this time, that this pair of idiots should find him now?

"Well, our little urchin finally turns up. How much did you manage to swipe this time? I hope it's a lot, the boss really isn't too pleased with how bad you've been doing lately." The short of the two men, his hair close-cropped, chuckled and reaching down to give Yahiko a 'kindly' pat on the back. These two were the cause of his failing reputation in the gang. They leeched money of the pickpockets, and had enough respect in the group to make sure you were punished if someone snitched.

Yahiko didn't turn and look, he wasn't even going to dignify their ugly faces with so much as a glare. "No more stealing. I'm done with you gangsters." His voice was calm, and he tried to fill it with indifference and courage. It didn't have the effect he wanted, because a very sharp blow suddenly dropped him to the ground, his shoulder burning in pain.

"Gasuke-san..." the shorter mumbled, while his companion glared down at Yahiko. On his shoulder he'd bee resting something that resembled a cane or stout club. He _loved _using it to help keep the punks in line, and Yahiko was one of his favorite and most frequent targets. It often made Gasuke wonder if the kid was hopeless, or just plain stupid.

"What crap are you trying to pull this time? Quit talking like a moron and hand over the money." He smirked, but his voice was irritated. Maybe he was underestimating the little punk, maybe he was getting some brass and trying to find his own ways to scam money from within the gang.

Yahiko glared at them, his voice defiant, "I'm not putting anything, I'm just tired of selling out my pride for thugs." And again he got a rise out of the tall one, this time earning bringing down Gasuke's sandal to stamp his head. Fortunately it was made of tatami weaving, and not wooden like zoari or geta sandals(5).

"You stupid little punk, this time I'm going to pound you into the floor, right there in front of the boss. It'll be good to make an example of you to everyone in the gang. No one is going to go against the Boss, of Gasuke, his right hand man." Using the end of his stick, he hefted Yahiko by the collar and tossed him over his shoulder. The pair started off for the hideout.

Kaoru was just passing along the other side of the river, smiling to herself. She was wearing her training clothes, with her equipment stowed and slung over her shoulder. A merely little tune whistled and hummed from her throat, in alternating patterns. It had been a good afternoon, despite Kenshin and that little brat. To vent her frustration, and not wanting to even look at her dojo-mate, she had packed her things and visited one of the other local dojos. It wasn't a top rate establishment, but some of the students gave her a good work out. She'd even earned a little from her impromptu teaching lesson. So, all in all a good day.

She gave a happy sigh, "Kenshin should have the bath all ready, and dinner. A long soak and a hot meal, and I ca safely say I've forgiven him." A grin crossed her lips and she giggled, she knew exactly what she was going to do when she got home. She'd walk in, pretending to be angry and give Kenshin a glare so strong he'd wet his pants. Then she'd _allow _him to earn her forgiveness. Yes, a very good plan.

As she was pondering the specifics of what she'd say, she glanced across the river to catch sight of a pair, no a trio of people. Two man she didn't recognize, and a small boy. She gasped in surprise, that was the one who'd tried to rob Kenshin. The poor child didn't even look conscious, forgetting all plans of baths and making Kenshin feel guilt, she quickly jogged home. He was the only one who could rescue the boy.

* * *

Yahiko dangled like a toy from Gasuke's grasp. To add to the stains on his gi, were patches of blood, which dripped down his chin and hands onto the floor. Most of the more loyal men of the gang were gathered in the main room to watch the event with glee, those not on guard duty at least, trying to give the appearance of a simple 'social club.' This particular group of yakuza was not particularly powerful anywhere except this local neighborhood, but it was well connected and hidden from the police. It generated a steady source of income, and made the more powerful gang leaders happy. 

Gasuke had brought Yahiko here and personally pounded on him in front of everyone, busting his lip, nose, and causing serious bruising on his ribs. The boy wheezed in pain, nothing was broken and it was a miracle. Despite his pain, he glared back defiantly. Making his tormentor's face even darker with rage.

"You little bastard, if you don't apologize I'll start on your fingers next. Then your ribs. All it'll take is one little 'I'm sorry.'" The taller spit out, his grip on Yahiko's kimono and gi tightened, he was ready to slam the kid into the floor and just beat him to death.

"Calm down Gasuke, or there won't be anything left to apologize." Came an oily voice from the back of the room. All eyes turned to the leader of the local gang. A diminutive man, with a virtually shaved head, too large eyes, a huge nose covered in warts, and bearing an expression like a drug-addicted owl. He looked as slimy as he did ugly, which was saying quite a lot. Holding a piece of pork on his chopsticks, he half-popped the meat into his mouth, and sucked on the juice, causing him to look as though he were drooling.

"Now Yahiko, what are you going to do if you stop stealing? Will your samurai pride support you? My dear boy, even you can see that times have changed. Money is the key to everything, and to get that money you have to be willing to take it. Your pride won't do anything but chain you down and drag you further into a personal hell. Just look at what's its doing to all those samurai who haven't adapted to the new age. Their daughters and wives pack the brothels just to earn enough to eat, and bandit groups turn up everywhere, almost every member a former samurai.

"Having pride in their heritage didn't save them then, and it won't save them now. It certainly won't save you in the future. But look at this gang, we're a family Yahiko. We each do our part, and everyone benefits. You've got skill, you just need to hone it. Give it ten years and you could be a powerful man in the yakuza. What do you say, become Tanishi's man, my man, let me show you how to climb the ropes and success. I'll show you how to make a life you can be proud of."

Yahiko's reply was only to decline and spit at the boss' feet. Tanishi calmly chewed up his section of meat while the boy was subsequently beaten and kicked by the closest members of the gang, Gasuke chief among them. Yes, Gasuke was good, but poor Yahiko was just so stubborn. He idly tried to place the ingredients in the sauce, which was quite good, while the just punishment was inflicted on the ill mannered boy.

"You stupid little piece of backwater trash! Quit lying to yourself. What did your parents have? A few acres and a pair of servants. Your father got himself killed fighting the revolution, then your mother sold out her body till she died of syphilis. Which one of them had the stupidity you inherited, the fool or the whore?" Gasuke shouted down at Yahiko. He took great pleasure in seeing the boy's body shake in anger.

Each word made Yahiko all the more furious, his skin turning the darkest shade of purple as his rage rose in his chest. Soon he was trembling in barely controlled rage. The insults to his father were bad enough, but those to his mother were twice as painful. The air around him burned and he finally snapped, shooting to his feet in a sudden rush of rage driven power.

"Shut up!" he shouted loud as his lungs would allow, his eyes wide with his spirit burning in them. It actually blew open Gasuke's kimono and presented a target to Yahiko. Leaping, the boy's teeth latched onto the man's thigh and bit down hard as possible. Had his aim been directed only a little farther left, Gasuke would have suddenly been much _less_ a man. There was shock for a moment, before the offender shouted at the top of his lungs and fell backward in pain.

Fists clenched, Yahiko spit again, this time with more than a little blood mixed in. He shook with a righteous anger, it burned and flowed off him in waves. He was all at once wild and noble, burning with a conviction that few could muster. His heart gleamed in his eyes, pure and noble as any alive.

"My father served his lord and fought a revolution he knew was wrong! My mother sacrificed herself till she died so I could eat, and to raise me to be a real man! They lived and died as samurai! They believing in something more important than themselves! I won't let anyone insult them!"

He was deviant and brave, if it meant he was killed this minute then he'd die proud, with his head high. He refused to let their pride be insulted any further, or for their sacrifice to try and see him grow to a good man be wasted with by him caving in. Gasuke finally worked up enough energy to gain his feet and draw a hidden sword from his favored club. All he could see was red, anything that got in the way of him and the little punk would met a very painful end.

He had only just gained his feet when the doors to the hallway flew inward and he was suddenly buried beneath them. The other occupants of the room were shocked into immobility was a man in red top and white pants, with a flowing cape trailing him, calmly stepped over the fallen Gasuke and entered the room. In his hand, a gleaming katana dripped a small line of crimson onto the floor.

Tanishi was the first to get his wits, rising and preparing to run. "It's a raid, get the boys!" The cool glare on the face of the intruder caused his legs to lock and stun him into silence.

"They won't be coming. After visiting ever yakuza safe house between home and here, I became a little-impatient, and when they said they weren't going to let me in, I had to encourage them. They're lucky a few broken bones and minor cuts was all I did, I know more than a few people wouldn't be so kind."

Shaking the cobwebs and spots from his skull, Gasuke slowly regained his feet. "What now? Another samurai! I'll kill you and the kid at once!" He bellowed and charged Kenshin's back. Without looking, the rurouni swiftly drew his saya and slammed Winter Moon back into its sheath. The butt end swung back, and was timed perfectly so that it impacted Gasuke under the chin, just was the blade was thrust home.

"We're talking!" came the angry report just as the blow landed. The gangsters looked on in fear as their strongest fighter was lifted off his feet, powerfully and flew vertically into the ceiling. The wood cracked open to accept his skull, and he hung there like a party lantern. Yahiko gasped, maybe Cape-baka wasn't so bad, in fact he was incredible.

"Good, now just be quiet so I can finish up my business here." Kenshin remarked without taking his eyes from the leader. "I've come for the boy, and I am in no mood for games. It's taken hours to track him down, and I left my mercy as home. Release the boy, or I'll do the police a favor, and kill everyone here." His eyes narrowed to a frightening glare, and he threw out his ki into Tanishi. The gang leader's body froze, he couldn't even will himself to gasp for breath. The room was suddenly very small and there was no air.

Kenshin held the gaze for only a moment, but it might as well have been an eternity for the victim of its power. Finally able to do more than imitate a piece of wood, Tanishi nodded and swallowed. "Fine, take the boy and go..." he tried to sound menacing, but his knees were trembling and his voice sounded more like a plea.

Nodding, Kenshin knelt before Yahiko and smiled. "You're injured, let's go get those wounds treated." His hand reached out in invitation, but it was rudely slapped away. The boy was blushing slightly but put his pride first and threw off his shock and awe.

"Who asked you to help me? I could have taken them on my own!" Unlike Tanishi, his voice was much steadier, but was still heavy with emotions that he otherwise didn't wanted escaping.

"I'm sorry, I've underestimated you once again. I thought you needed help, but you've suffered so much tonight, let's see you healed up." Kenshin's smile didn't waver and Yahiko was baffled by the look of kindness and respect, not pity. Still, Kenshin was in a hurry to get home and he hauled Yahiko to his feet before the boy could protest.

Some of the braver, or more foolish, members of the gang wanted to give chase. But Tanishi stopped them. He'd never seen eyes like those, the hardened gaze of a true killer. Not some yakuza strong arm, no that was a tried and true hitokiri. A man who had slain hundreds of men.

Yahiko watched as they passed through the halls and left the safe house. He couldn't believe the number of bodies that were lying, everywhere. They'd been slammed into the floor, through walls, doors, and windows, even an impact or two on the ceiling. Everyone who'd been in the way of this odd swordsman had been beaten with ruthless efficiency. Yet, not one mark on his rescuer, and not a dead body in the lot.

When it was safe, and he could no longer fight them back, Yahiko's control cracked and his emotions spilled out. Tears pooled in his eyes and fell unchecked. His head hung and he didn't stop himself from crying. The memories and insults, and his own weakness were too much.

"Damn. Damn. Damn!"

"Does your lack of power bother you that much?" Kenshin inquired in a soft voice as he carried brought his injured charge through the lighted streets of the neighborhood. Few people were out, and they have the swordsman a wide berth.

"I want to be strong! Strong enough that no one has to help me! I have to be the one to defend my parent's honor!" His voice was full of regret, but also sincere desire that was untainted by anything more than that one goal.

Kenshin gave a thoughtful frown, "And if you had that power, would that be the only thing you would do with it?" His voice was soft and neutral, letting Yahiko answer as he could. At this moment, the boy was vulnerable but safe in Kenshin.

"I'd use my sword like my father wanted, like mother raised me. To do what's right!"

Kenshin smiled and pondered in deep curiosity. _Was this what you saw in me, Shisho? An orphan, who wanted strength for himself and others? This boy had a powerful spirit, even for such a young age. I've never felt anything like it. He truly would make a great samurai. I can't turn back the clock for him, but, perhaps I might offer him something else. I'll have to meditate on this and see._

_

* * *

_

Kaoru was pacing before the entry to the dojo. Kenshin had taken off running just as soon as she'd told him about the incident by the river. Each hour that went by made her all the more nervous. He should have been back a long time ago. She was getting ready to head to the police station and request assistance when the door finally opened.

With a long sigh of relief, Kaoru nearly threw herself at Kenshin, despite the burden he was carrying. Her sigh became a look of shock. She didn't find it so surprising that Kenshin was without injury, she'd seen him wade into two serious fights and come out unharmed, so this was nothing new. The boy though, was in poor, if not terrible shape.

"You're back. And just like I thought, your injuries are bad. We should get you to Doctor..." Kaoru began, trying to keep her voice calm, she stopped as she saw that Kenshin wasn't paying attention.

"This is Kaoru-dono, Owner of the Kamiya Dojo, and Assistant Master of the Kamiya-Kasshin Ryu. You can learn how to use the sword from her." Kenshin's optimistic smile was as disarming as ever, if not openly naive and ignorant of the reaction he knew was coming from the two them.

Yahiko, who had been developing a higher opinion of Kenshin and was hopeful of being trained by the swordsman, grew wide eyed and sputtered. His body became rigid as a post, hair standing on end. "Learn swords, for that _ugly_, flat-chested, violent, bimbo!" Came out the shriek of disbelief. He was too stunned to spit out his insults in his usual manner.

Kaoru, who was nearly dancing around at the prospect of hearing of Kenshin's bravery and his safe return, was just as stunned. The color drained from her face until she took on a ghostly-pale completion. Her eyes grew wide as tea-saucers, and she nearly chocked at the prospect. Her voice has the same quality as Yahiko's, with only a high pitch. "Teach swords to this dirty, foul-mouthed, brat!"

The two stood pointing at one another, still as statues. In that instance, the two looked perfectly like an older-sister and younger-brother that were being punished by having to share each other's company. Kenshin only smiled, a coy expression gleaming in his eyes as he chuckled and nodded. Answering both questions at once.

"Hai, hai. The two of you would work perfectly for one another." He sweat dropped as the two remained frozen, still staring at one another. "Oh, now be serious, it's not that bad."

He was completely ignored. They finally moved into action. Kaoru grabbing a bokken from one of the wall-racks and promptly launched herself at Yahiko. "You little brat! I'll show you who's ugly! When I get done with you there won't be anything left to put together! I'll pound you so deep into the floor-boards, the police will be scrapping you off the bottom of the house!" Her bellow of rage shook the entire compound and caused Kenshin's jaw to fall out of place, and his sweat-drop to double in size.

All traces of injury and fatigue forgotten, Yahiko started running around the dojo, firing insults back at Kaoru. "Oh get real ugly! You couldn't hit water if fell out of a boat! Between being so ugly and a klutz, the only thing you'll ever kiss is the floor! Catch me if you can, UGLY!" Kaoru's roar became a full blown bellow, and the chase was on.

Kenshin sighed and shook his head. So much for harmony in the family. He turned and left the dojo, going to fetch Doctor Gensai so the old-healer could look over the injured boy. Yahiko was certainly spry, of course he would likely be lucky to get out of this with a limp. He slide the dojo's door closed and set off at a leisurely pace. Better to let those two run themselves into the ground.

* * *

Kaoru was sitting, glaring at Kenshin over her bowl of rice. Her face had acquired the nastiest expression he remembered seeing, the moment he'd walked through the door with Gensai-sensei. Yahiko must've been faking his injuries, he'd run up and down the length of the compound without pause. Somehow the little brat had even managed the roof and under the house, giving her the slip at least three times. 

The pair had been so caught up in their little feud that neither had even noticed Kenshin missing until Gensai's laughing caught up to them at the front gate. Kenshin had been saying something about "just like siblings." To which the doctor had agreed.

Somewhere in leaving the oldest and youngest male on the grounds alone, her stomach had made a loud gurgle, protesting the lack of attention it had received for some hours. Kenshin had laughed and gone to prepare food, even as Kaoru glared at his back in embarrassment.

She'd left him pinned under a powerful glare ever since. The ronin had nervously chuckled and made half-hearted attempts at conversation, to which she had replied with grunts and ever darker frowns. Finally, she slammed her bowl onto the table and glared at him.

"Just what's the big idea! And don't you dare give that stupid look and 'Oro' me! What's the big idea of throwing that little brat off to me and expect him to be my student? He's so eager to learn how to fight, you teach him. If we're lucky, he gets dumb and tries one of your techniques, gives himself a splinter and then goes somewhere else." She snorted, never breaking eye contact with the man withering under her glare.

"Now Kaoru-dono, think of this as a learning exercise...now don't be so skeptical. The learning process doesn't flow one way, it is a give and take cycle. If you are serious about rising to the rank of Master for the Kasshin Ryu, you must see how great a teacher you are. This is the perfect test, to see how ready you are for that role. And besides, Yahiko has no where to go, and a pure heart and drive. I am not yet certain that Hiten Mitsurugi is right for him. But I have taught many students, and I promise you that Yahiko has the makings of a great swordsman. I want to see him mature some before I seriously think about training him.

"Trust me, please Kaoru-dono. I am know that Yahiko pushes every button the wrong way, but he hasn't had a good role model for a very long time." Kenshin spoke softly, and nodded sagely.

With a snort, Kaoru poured herself some tea out of frustration. "He's a disrespectful brat, is what he is."

"And when has respect ever been something that was freely handed out, and not earned? Yahiko is still a little boy in many ways. He doesn't respect you because he has no reason to. Your first test as a teacher will be prove your patience, and to show him why he should respect you. You must earn that respect. Show him your strength and virtue and he will respond in time. Sometimes, when it is extremely difficult to form a bond between teacher and apprentice, that bond can become the strongest imaginable."

He smiled as she snorted once again, grumbling about brats and bakas. She drained her tea cup and went off to bed, a thunderstorm without much rumble. A sigh escape her lips as she shed her training-clothes and pulled on one of her sleeping-robes. Kenshin's words had their truth. Her father had lectured her more than once about how difficult it could be, becoming a good teacher.

She simply never imagined it would be _this_ difficult. She'd asked the kami for a good lesson in how to become a strong teacher, and they had replied by giving her Myoujin Yahiko. A shudder coursed through her body, followed by a snort. She wondered exactly which of the kami, and how many, thought it was funny to throw that brat in her path.

Finishing the braid she normally put her hair in while sleeping, she lay back on the futon and let out a long sigh. The boy really was without a place to go, and no telling where he might wind up as a ward of the state. If they let the police take him, more than likely he would wind up in jail for his pickpocketing. No, it was better he remain here and be given a second chance at a better life.

She had a lot to think about, and perhaps a lot of maturing to do herself if she was serious about rebuilding and taking over the dojo like she'd always dreamed of. Kenshin might be right, this might be for the best. As sleep began to take her, she sighed and made a new prayer to the kami. She prayed for the patience to not kill Yahiko out of frustration, and to not paralyze Kenshin for so callously inflicting such a source of stress upon her.

* * *

Kaoru's impersonation of a tea-kettle was quite impressive, as she jetting steam out of her ears, and if one listened carefully they could hear a distinct whistle, as if something was under extreme heat and pressure. The noise was drowned out by the immense growl rumbling out of her throat. Yahiko was doing everything to make her angry it seemed, even his ignorance of how to properly perform the basics was mocking her. 

"No! You're holding it wrong. Will you pay attention and start doing it right? Or were just bragging about wanting to learn swordsmanship?" Her voice was a harsh snarl just a level below her previous growl. If someone threw red meat at her, she would surely tear it apart, while foaming at the mouth.

Giving a snort, Yahiko switched his grip and glared back with equal fury. "How about this then, Ugly?" He spat back sharply, only to see her hair fly up and her face turn a very hideous shade of purple, oh yeah, she was ugly alright. It was a wonder people didn't spit up their lunch when she walked past.

The small audience watching the scene, only sighed. Or rather, Kenshin sighed at the two, and girls tried to stifle giggles at how silly the two were being. Watching the insults fly, and the two make grunts and growls was a guffaw-fest waiting to happen. When Sazume let a little laugh out, the two in the middle of the dojo turned to present their cases to him, as if his judgment would make the situation any better. Really, they just wanted to make headway in their respective arguments, and he was the only one either respected.

"Kenshin, you tell him? The brat won't listen to a word I say. If he's not going to start practicing like I tell him, he's never going to learn a thing. I'm wasting my breath even trying."

"I didn't come here to learn swords from a girl." Which earned a harsh glare at his head from Kaoru, who was ready to smack the boy over the head with the shinai she was holding. "You teach me swords. "I'll never get stronger with Ugly here."

Holding up his hands in placating gesture, Kenshin nervously tried for a little peace between the two. "Yahiko, while I will help you get better" Yahiko nearly jumped in triumph, and Kaoru looked betrayed. "Kaoru-dono is your teacher now, you should learn from her." The expressions switched, although Kaoru looked only marginally better than Yahiko in this regard. "The Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu is a powerful style, and will not be taught lightly. If you wish to learn it Yahiko, you must grow in maturity and spiritual strength. Only then will you be able to really master the techniques and use them as they were intended.

"Maybe in time I might teach you, but for now, it is too early to tell. Take my advice and try to learn patience and form a bond, both of you." He smiled and looked at them, only to see them breaking down into another argument before he had even finished. Sighing, he looked at the girls and smiled, taking their hands the trio left to play. Their departure was completely unnoticed by the would be master and apprentice.

Huffing, Kaoru took a few steps away from Yahiko to try and cool her heels...err head, or better cool off completely because she could swear she detected a distinct odor of burning cloth. Loosening her dogi at little at the color to let the steam vent, figuratively speaking, she gave herself a few minutes to plot and plan. When she turned back, she caught the boy-student glaring at her back.

"What now?"

"Quit wasting time and get back to teaching, Ugly! Otherwise turn back around, that's your best side." He shot back with a scowl, which turned into a smirk. It only widened at her reaction.

* * *

"Big Brother" Ken was dutifully on patrol alongside the low fence that skirted three sides of the dojo(6) as a sort of wall, while the girls played house, or 'court tea ceremony' with the Emperor and his many attendants. Those coming in the form of several spaces at the table occupied by anything on hand, be it leaves, acorns, dirty laundry, or some spare training equipment. The table itself was simply the stone fire pit, cleaned and not burning, that was used to cook out of doors. 

Currently the Emperor, Kenshin's cloak wrapped around a training bokken that he claimed as his own, really it was just the one he tended to grab first of the wall-rack but that counted didn't it, was questioning Ayame on many important matters of state, and trying to convince Sazume to marry his son, one of the aforementioned acorns resting atop the overturned washing bucket.

Kenshin kept patrolling around the little area the girls were playing in, treating it like an imaginary defense wall. He smiled as the girls animatedly giggled and conversed with their imaginary friends. Occasionally he would wave at one of them before carrying on. It was a pleasant morning all around, until one of the dojo walls shook and rattled, as if from a hurricane. A herricane really, Herricane Kaoru.

She bellowed in the loudest voice yet, "I'm going to kill you!" This was followed promptly by Yahiko barreling out of the dojo, running full tilt away from her. He bounced around when able, making faces and calling back. "Ugly! Ugly! Ugly!..." over and over. Kaoru right behind him, screaming in righteous fury, waving a bokken like it was a club.

"Oro?.." Kenshin questioned no one in particular, stopping his play acting to sweat drop at the pair. Yahiko-kitsune running away and teasing Kaoru-bull, who snorted and chased after with wild abandon. The girls broke away from their important meeting to stand beside Kenshin and ogle at the two.

Ayame looked up to Kenshin and asked most innocently, "Ken-ni, is Ya-ni being bad?" Her sister echoed, "Ya-ni bad?" Chuckling in reply at the little nickname for the boy, who the girls had declared kawaii with his wild hair and tackled the moment he was well enough, inducting him into the family of friends whether he wanted it or not. Yahiko, like most people, found his heart melting at the pair, what with their adorable expressions and warm hugs, virtually no person, and certainly no man could withstand the two. Yahiko did start treating them like a big brother might with two beloved little sisters, even if he tried to distance himself a little from their 'girlie and childish' games.

Rather than answer, he scooped the girls up and leaped straight up into the air as Kaoru nearly ran them over. Clearing the irate assistant master by several feet, he merely put a girl on each hip and just walked out of the dojo. "Why don't we let those two have their fun, and go out for something sweet?" His suggestion was meet with the utmost approval, and thus they were off. He only hoped Kaoru didn't kill Yahiko while they were out.

* * *

Shinai resting on her shoulder, an angry scowl on her face, Kaoru was relentlessly hunting Yahiko. For almost a week she'd hunted for him every day, only to have him either run off or hiding somewhere. Finally, she gave a long breath before screeching at the top of her lungs. 

"Yahiko!" She waited a few moments, in which she received no reply. "Ohhh, that little, fowl mouthed brat, skipping out everyday since he got better. Too stubborn to learn anything, I bet he chickened out. Stupid little urchin, what does Kenshin see him anyway?"

She completely missed the pair of eyes that watched her from a perch on the roof, which narrowed and darkened as she spoke. A vein started throbbing in Yahiko's forehead as he listened to her belittle him without him even being present to defend himself, or so she thought anyway. Having enough, he scored a direct hit on the back of her head with the shinai that flew at her head. Leaping down from the roof, he made a rough landing, his legs bowing from the impact. Inwardly he winced as his groin muscle stretched, that certainly was not comfortable. He covered it over with his usual stubborn attitude.

"I knew it! Hide out for a few days and I'd find out what you really thought. It's not about what Kenshin sees in me, he can recognize my potential! I don't get what he sees in an Ugly, macho-chick like you. I know you aren't sleeping with him, hope he isn't that desperate." He was about to launch on another of his tirades, watching her out of the corner of his eye for the coming attack.

There could be no doubt that Yahiko was bad for her health, ever since he'd first shown up her blood pressure had gone through the roof, and there was no end to the stress he caused her. If she didn't die of an anurism from the throbbing blood vessels, it would be a miracle. She was certain she'd die of a heart attack if this continued, though. Her weapon was poised to deliver the long awaited beating the boy deserved, when she was interrupted once again.

The dojo gates burst open and two people she recognized immediately rushed inside the compound. Two of her former students, really her father's students but they'd stayed with her right up to the end, until the Battousai business anyway. Thereafter, they'd simply chickened out and given up, moving onto something else in their lives.

The shorter of the pair, sporting a bowl-cut, desperately raced for her. "Kaoru-san, help!" He pleaded, his companion looking just as desperate. Both were panting and red from exertion, as if they'd run for their lives straight to the dojo. Before she could inquire, a pair of men sporting similar white kimonos, with dark flames rising from the feet, and with dark sleeveless vests, charged in at them. Both were wielding kama(7) and seemed intent to kill.

"You won't get away this time!" One exclaimed, and was joined in the sentiment by his partner, "I'll kill you for sure now!" That put Kaoru on the alert, as her former pupils scrambled behind her, trembling in fear. Her weapon went on the ready and she tried to assert a question before being forced to act.

"Who are you and what do want with my students?" Her tone was confident and solid, after more than a life's worth of close encounters with dangerous men, and life or death situations, she had shed a lot of her fear. Now she could stand firm against most, thanks to Kenshin's training she had improved more in the month since his arrival than she could in half a year of training on her own. Among the skills he was teaching her, how to read an opponent, she quickly estimated that the two were not so proficient with their weapons in comparison to her lifetime's worth of training.

"Shut up and stand aside or we'll kill you two!" Was her reply, and both men would make good the threat. Narrowing her eyes a little, becoming more focused, Kaoru went into action. Using the muscles in her legs she gave a leap for the center of the pair, twisting her body so that she slid past them and accomplished a spinning strike. The two attackers were taken completely by surprise, never even dreaming of a woman that could do such. In a few seconds it was over. She accomplished her goal by the tenants of her school, conquering her foes with only as much force as needed.

The two lay on the ground, sporting gazes of pain and were out cold. Nodding, she moved past them to question her students. Yahiko was stunned, like the two on the ground he never thought Kaoru could do any more than swing the weapon, much mess beat anyone, a pair of armed men? That was something. He covered his shock quickly, he wasn't going to admit she'd impressed him, not yet anyway.

"Hira-chan, do you mind explaining what just happened?" Her questioned addressed the bowl cut, it was a cool question that was decidedly neutral. She was concerned, but she had to squash that for the moment if she was going to get to the bottom of this. The two men quivered, both from their past fear and Kaoru's inquiring gaze.

Looking at his feet as if they were a most fascinating thing, Hira started rubbing a space in the ground as he gave the reason behind the event. "Well, there was this gang of drunken guys that were picking on people, so we used out swords and took them out. There were more than we thought though, and we were quickly outnumbered. We came back here because you're the only person who can help."

Further discussion was cut off as a mob of men started to flow through the gates. "Here they are." The four in the dojo were witness to a mass of men in similar clothing as the two that Kaoru had downed. There were dozens of them, so many they couldn't all come through the door, they would have to file. The two students began shaking, fear tightening its grip to the point neither could breath well. "So many..." they whispered.

"Too many. Quick, into the dojo!" Kaoru ordered, breaking through the haze of shock and charged into the building behind her students, both old and new, and slammed the doors closed behind her. She did what she could to blockade the doors, panting while her brain spun. She needed a solution and needed it quickly.

The mob of men growled at the doors blocking their passage. It would make getting at the others a little more difficult, more frustrating that anything else. "Master Hachisuka, what should we do?" They inquired of the man coming to the fore of the group. Sporting hair standing up in so many spikes they might have been needles growing out of his scalp in a thick forest, he smirked and casually called out.

"We show them what happens to people who oppose the Hishimanji Guren Gang! Ready our special surprise!" The words ran right through the dojo walls and left the occupants within shuddering.

"Hishimanji Gang? Now it makes sense, what we're up against." She started to focus elsewhere as her mind was taking this new revelation into account.

"Who're they?" Yahiko asked from behind her, curiosity getting the better of him. If Kaoru knew what was going on, he wanted to know too.

"They're a band of delinquents, like a reserve army for criminals. At times they can be worse than the Yakuza, they have less to lose.

"Why does this have to happen while Kenshin's away? He could nail them without a sweat, quick as lightning." She muttered, ready to scream in frustration were it not for the seriousness of the situation. She needed to keep a level head right now if they were to get out of this alive, avoiding harm was less likely a reality, and a much lower priority than simply surviving.

"Where is Kenshin?" Yahiko was quick to exclaim, he wondered where the elder swordsman had been. He really wanted to see Kenshin in action again, watch him plow through the mob with his incredible speed.

With a sigh, Kaoru passed, worried over this so-called 'surprise' and how they would last until Kenshin came back. Fighting that many men was out of the question, but if it was forced upon them, they would have to hold the doors as long as possible to keep the number down. "I sent him shopping for the salt, rice, and misao." She tried to be nonchalant about it, although Yahiko gave her a half-lidded glare and muttered about her stupidity.

Hira, not wanting to see an argument and really wanting a solution to the dilemma pipped up for the first time in several minutes. "What are we going to do Kaoru-san?"

Before she could answer, the boy cut in with a snort. "What are 'we' going to do? Who is 'we?'

You're the ones who started this. You deal with it." His answer was to the point and final, condemning the pair to a fate of extreme pain and possible murder, if he were in a position to make such a choice.

"Yahiko, now isn't the time for this. They aren't to blame..." she was cut off again, this time in mid sentence.

"You really are an idiot, don't tell me you buy into their story? Or did you miss the stick of alcohol coming off the two?" That elicited looks of shock from everyone else. Continuing in a matter of fact tone, Yahiko barreled ahead with his accusations. "It was you two were ruffing people up, weren't you? Then you picked a fight with those thugs and stepped into it deep. Then you come running back here with your tails between your legs because you were scared." The looks on their faces was all the proof he needed.

Both knelled, staring at the floor, they couldn't meet Kaoru's eyes when she asked if it was true. Shaking her head, Kaoru looked extremely disappointed and defeated at the same time. It was unbelievable, simply impossible that two of her students would stoop so low. Hira, head still bowed gave a long sigh, "I'm sorry..."

The apology was cut off when a sudden sound of thunder blasted through the dojo, so close and loud it was beyond deafening. A large section of wall was blown clean through, leaving a gapping hole. A foot lower and Kaoru would have lost her head to the blast. Peering out, Kaoru and Yahiko both gasped. "A wooden cannon!"

The leader, Hachisuka, giving a roaring laugh. "How do you like that? Get out here or we'll blow this crappy place down around your ears. Get out here so I can settle the score over my man with the broken arm; the longer you make me wait the worse it's going to get!"

Kaoru's expression fell even lower, her eyes reflected a deep sadness, a pain that struck right in the bottom her soul. "You two turned your swords on others in a drunken brawl? How could you abuse my father's teachings so horribly?" She was beyond tears, she was empty, hollow. Everything she believed in had been washed away in the grave misconduct on two students she had considered loyal friends.

Yahiko snorted and spat in their direction, "Those thugs might be stupid and crude, but you're ten times worse. I can't believe anyone would be so arrogant as to turn their swords on others, then crumble like cowards and flee back here. You guys are worse than dirt. We ought to just hand you over. You've for this coming." His loathing gaze did not soften at the thunderstruck expression that crossed the faces of the two offenders.

A second cannon blast blew the door away from the dojo, leaving a pile of rubble in its wake. Hira and his companion dove into a corner cowering and shivering in fear. Death was coming to claim them and there was nothing to stand in the way but a disheartened instructor and a boy who was ready to throw them to the wolves.

Hachisuka stepped into the newly made entry and laughed. "Well, it's time to collect, you won't get away now." He had a sort of sadistic glee in his eyes at the prospect of finishing this business, with as much blood as possible. The men and boy would make good sport, and the girl, well, she had a nice body. Maybe he'd find other uses for her, long term uses.

Without looking back and full of conviction, Yahiko pointed over his shoulder. "Take 'em, we know the truth now."

The leader laughed and shook his head, "Oh no, not a one of you is getting out of this. You harbored those two, and that makes you just as guilty. You're all going to die today, very slowly, and painfully."

Yahiko growled and readied himself for a long fight, they might take him but he wasn't going down peacefully. Kaoru blocked him and stepped forward, her shinai clattering onto the floor as she went. "My father and I took these two in, trained them, and sent them into the world. They learned their skills from us. As my father is no longer here, the responsibility ultimately falls to me. Let these three go and take your revenge on me. I won't fight." Pausing she turned to Yahiko and whispered. "I'm sorry, Yahiko. Kenshin was right, you do have a strong spirit, and the potential to be a great swordsman. Get him to teach you the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, become a great warrior." He could only gap at her, his jaw hanging open at that admission, and what she was preparing herself to do.

Hachisuka gained a lecherous grin, practically drooling at the prospect of this girl just throwing herself at him. "Ooo, well isn't this noble. I guess I could be merciful this once, and find another way to 'punish' you without maiming you, too much anyway." Slowly he came forward, hands twitching. He'd make an example of her, break her right here. Her clothes off in front of everyone, that was step one.

His advance was halted when a foot planted itself into his right eye, sending him flying to the floor. Yahiko, small as he was, had launched himself forward with an expert flying kick that scored a direct hit, all his bodyweight behind it. "Don't be so stupid!" Gaining his feet with a perfect dismount, he glared at Kaoru. "You might not be my favorite person, but you didn't make those two idiots go out and attack people. I'm not going to let you die alone, when you're innocent of something. You might be ugly, but you're a good person."

Kaoru was so shocked she let the comment on her appearance slide without any comment. That was the first positive thing Yahiko had every said to her. She whispered his name, but everyone turned as Hachisuka rose, groaning in pain. His eye was rapidly swelling shut and beginning to turn a shade of dark purple, showing the damage Yahiko had accomplished with his kick.

"You little bastard! That's it, you're all going to die!" He roared, spittle flying from his lips as he spoke. He was falling into a lather, fists clenched tight, knuckles turning white. His breath blasted out of his nostrils, one snort at the time.

"Now, that doesn't sound very friendly. While you might have a grievance with the two in the back, did you really have to resort to a cannon? And all of this is plain madness, can't I step out for one afternoon without something happening?" A cool voice inquired from the gates. Relief flooded over Kaoru and Yahiko, it was wonderful to see him. They cried his name in unison.

"Who the hell are you?" came another roar from Hachisuka, who could care less about Kenshin being present. For all he was concerned, this was just one more bug to stomp. The two girls hiding in the shadow of his cloak would make even more sport.

One of his closest gang members came close, shivering slightly. "Hachisuka-sama, you know that Rurouni who beat up the entire Sword Police Corp, I think that's him. We really oughtta get out of here." He was virtually quaking in his boots, that news caused nearly the entire group to become cautious.

"Who cares? We've got the cannon! Turn it on him!"

Kenshin's glare hardened and he set down the burden he was carrying, two buckets of food on a pole. Pushing both of the Gensai girls behind him, he assumed a loose stance, waiting for the coming attack.

"Kenshin!" shrieked Kaoru, as an instant later the cannon was turned around, primed and exploded. The hard ball of clay rolled at him with incredible speed, cutting the air with a shaking whistle as he moved. Never did the target flinch. His hand snapped to the hilt of his weapon and drew it with one quick motion. A flash of metal on the blade, and two explosions echoed from either side of him.

The children clung to his hakama, faces buried in the cloth as they whimpered in fear for their lives and Ken-ni. They didn't understand what made the thunder, they didn't understand the powerful wind, nor the two booms from behind them. They peeked out when it was over, hearing Ken-ni talking, barely, over the ring in their ears.

"Your little toy isn't enough to beat me, and I don't hesitate using the blade on men, a cannonball is much less a living thing. Now, I'll ask you only one more time, give up peacefully and go home."

The band of thugs gave a great shout in their panic and began to scatter like a mindless mob. Kenshin added to his frightening gaze by pouring his ken ki into the look, radiating a great mass of horrifying energy that rolled off his in waves. Those that couldn't swarm the gate leaped the fence and found any other means of running possible.

When all were gone, Kenshin slid his sword home and strolled forward, collecting his burden and smiling back to the girls as he went. The trio came to a stop at the dojo steps, an a scowl crossed Kenshin's eyes as he looked upon the two that had sought refuge within its walls out of cowardice.

"The matter is resolved, but the two of you should leave here, and never hold a sword in your hands again. I would suggest you avoid trouble like a plague, it will lengthen your lifespans considerably." His voice was cool, with only a hint of anger, but it sent them scurrying from the dojo like a pair of rats with their tails on fire.

Kaoru watched them go with tears forming in her eyes. To know that two of her longest students, had betrayed her ideals like this was still too bitter a pill to swallow. Everything she had spent her life trying to build, to carry on her father's dream was pointless now, if the students only wanted the skills and not the wisdom to use them. Ayame and Sazume clung to her legs and as one asked in sad voices, "Ru-ni, what's wrong?"

Kenshin stood beside her and put a hand on her shoulder. She leaned into him thankfully, but remained standing as the tears flowed. It wasn't time to collapse into him yet, but she was so tempted to do it. As it was, she simply soaked up the comfort of her family, yes this was as much her family as she was ever going to have again.

"Shh, it's alright Kaoru-dono, try to put this past you. There are some students who just never reach, no matter how much you try." His voice had turned soft and warm, it almost made her melt inside to hear his concern for her. It was more than just his good heart, this was honest love from one friend to another, it made it so much more special.

Yahiko snorted and stomped past the two adults and two children. "Quit being so sappy, you're gonna make me sick. And don't cry, it doesn't suit you. I get it, I can't be strong like Kenshin right away, so I'll have to take it in stages. For now, I'll learn from you Kaoru, you showed some...pretty good moves back there, so maybe I can use Kasshin-Ryu. So come on, let's go!" He picked up his shinai and waved it like a baton as he marched back into the dojo.

Kaoru was, needless to say, beyond shocked at the boy's words. Had Yahiko just complimented her skills? And had he just vowed to learn how to use his skills the right way? Kenshin just smiled at Yahiko's back and spoke with a much brighter note in his voice.

"And, there are some students that really listen and take your words to heart. Even if they're one in a hundred, and hard to find diamonds in the ruff, their the one's that make it all worthwhile."

Yahiko stuck his head out the shoji to demand Kaoru get in and start teaching when he instead gave a loud 'Gak' as he was glomped by two little girls that had laid in ambush. They demanded to play, training could come later. As lunch was just around the bend anyway.

Kaoru felt her heart lighten and she smiled. _And so our little family has grown by one more. I guess I should listen to Kenshin, things are only going to get better from here._

_

* * *

_

(1) Unless my memory is failing and I got this backward; _satsujin-ken_ is the moral philosophy of most branches of kenjustsu, or 'swords that kill' the whole concept of lethal force as needed. _Katsujin-ken_ for those of you who are wondering, is 'swords that give live' the whole principle of which is using only as much force as needed to bring down an opponent without killing him. While Kenshin calls this "a child's dream" and other things, this is more or less his philosophy as rurouni.

(2)Moxibustion is an ancient Chinese art along the same lines as acupuncture and shiatsu, and is usually used in conjunction with acupuncture. Roughly, it's using some form of medicinal herb, usually something called mug wort, and burning it either directly on the skin or on acupuncture needles buried in the skin. They claim it's very good at increasing white-blood cell count for several months, therefore a strong immune system; and when used on pregnant women ¾'s of the time is causes the baby to turn properly and reduces the risk of miscarriage or the need for a c-section.

(3) This is for those of you who felt the cape needed more describing. :-P Basically I kept the original theme, with the red trim, but took away the Spawn influenced collar. While Hiko makes it look great, I agree with the little caption of the two imagining what Kenshin would like in it, he'd appear outright ridiculous, even if it were shortened.

(4) I think everyone can guess this from the context clues, and if you did (be it by foreknowledge or just a good guess, a cookie for you!) Yahiko's favorite name for Kaoru early on, is 'Ugly.' Even if people would agree with that statement. He'll suffer for it later, worry you not. ;-)

(5) For those of you who might have wondered and not known why Kaoru has so many pairs of shoes, or sandals, this is the explanation. In Japan, it's common for people to have several pairs of sandals. The three we see most often; as zaori, geta, and tatamai. The zaori seem to be ladies' formal day wear. Megumi, Yumi, What's his face, and Kaoru all wear these while out in public as 'ladies.' You'll catch Kaoru in them when she's in a formal kimono doing her shopping. The geta are men's wear I think, but Kaoru always wears them when she's visiting other dojos. The tatamai are just grass (or something like that) weave sandals that Kenshin and Yahiko wear, and Kaoru wears them around the house.

(6) Looking back at the manga, not sure about the anime, the dojo doesn't have a wall but a fence. It's not terribly high, so people can look over it without much trouble. I might hazard a guess that the fence is barely at Kaoru's ribs.

(7) A kama is a sickle modified to be a hand held weapon, if you're wondering. Just a farmer's tool modified to be deadly in the right hands.

For those of you who want to get your questions answered on Shishio being Battousai and any other thing you might like to address, please drop by my forum and let's talk! Just follow the link to my profile and on to my forums! Since I can't direct link you thanks to the evil formatter thingie of wantto thank you guys for the reviews and continued support for the story.

Till next time!

Dorin.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own Kenshin. The work belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki, and his publishers Shonen Jump (which I believe is owned by Viz Media.)

**Rambling words:**

Hi guys, I know you've been waiting forever for the latest chapter of the story, and I'm sorry it took me six months to post it. I've been set back by repeated problems. First I had a huge case of writer's block that manifested into my writing _Jungle de Nerima _and I couldn't find the energy to post this chapter. Things only got worse, when I suffered several computer problems in series. First my harddrive crashed and I lost everything I'd typed, then my laptop burned out and I can't get my work off of it. So, I've been forced to retype everything three times.

Combined with having a tought summer due to migraines, it's been a rather unpleasant experience. Anyway, I'm back on a more steady routine and I should finally be able to start posting once a month, hopefully more frequently.I have this terrible problem of having stories pop into my head that I don't want to forget, and drawing away my attention.

But, all that aside, I'm back and ready to keep the story moving. Thank you all for your continued support. I really hope you like this chapter, it left a rather bad taste in my mouth to be honest. If the end falls off, I apologise, my enthusiasm died away in face of wanting to get it posted.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

_

* * *

_

Chapter 4

_Swish! Swish! Swish!_ The sound repeated time and again with a steady rhythm as Yahiko continued to make overhead strokes. While it had been mind numbing at first, assurances from both Kaoru and Kenshin had firmly established it as a needed basic in his training. Thus, he'd been plowing ahead with an unstoppable determination. Stroke after stroke worked under the eye of one sensei or the other. Mostly it was Kaoru, but the moment saw him outside practicing with Kenshin as his observer. Or, partial observer, as the swordsman was currently using a strong knife to chop the firewood. Something that startled the young boy to no end. He'd never seen someone cut wood so easily. Just a single stroke of the forearm, and Kenshin perfectly sliced each piece into pairs.

But the thunking of the knife, and resulting tinder was quickly ignored. He had to block the outside world and learn how to center himself from distraction. Thinking about how each movement felt, and learning it to the point of perfection. It hadn't been long before nothing would pierce his concentration, thus he missed the smile that spread on Kenshin's lips. Never before had the master of Hiten Mitsurugi seen such a strong determination. A pure desire for strength. There was no doubt about how great a warrior the boy would become.

No, on second thought, warrior was the wrong term. He would become something more, probably greater than any warrior could become. Yahiko was the future of Kamiya Kasshin, the way of fighting without taking life. At first he had been skeptical of the idea. Kenjutsu was killing. That was the rule since the sword had come to Japan. Fourteen generations of Hiten masters had embraced that truth, and then died in the passing of it to each successor. Hiko Seijuro the Thirteen had only been continuing that tradition.

Yet, the bitter memory of learning the ougi of Hiten Mitsurugi would haunt Kenshin to his dieing day. Shisho has become the second family one young little boy didn't deserve. Something that many orphans would never receive. And to show the depth of his love, Hiko had given his own life to teach his student the most crucial lesson Kenshin would ever learn. It couldn't be said that he was scornful of it, no; Kenshin honored his master for the training. That didn't lessen the pain, though. Couldn't the world have been a much better place with Hiko Seijuro to help defend it?

The more he considered the ideals Kaoru's father had put into her, and she was in turn putting into Yahiko, the more Kenshin respected the man. And watching the spirit that burned in Yahiko, the more he became convinced that the philosophy of not taking life might just be a step in the right direction. There was still much to consider, and it might still not be possible, but Kenshin was going to make the greatest effort to nurture that trait in the boy. Even if it meant the most lethal techniques, perhaps the majority of them, of Hiten Mitsurugi were to die with their wielder.

The Kuzu Ryuu Sen and Ama Kakeru no Hirameki might not be possible to perform without a lethal blade, but the others were useable or modifiable enough for Yahiko to learn. Only time would tell. For now, he would let Kaoru and Yahiko learn the hardest parts of being master and apprentice. Which brought to mind the question, just what was the erstwhile assistant master of the dojo doing?

His question was soon answered when he heard a squeal and the soft, rapid fire of steps on the woodwork of the veranda. Kaoru shot around the corner at the rear of the house and kept on running right up to pair of men. Ayame and Sazume right on her heels, just as energetic, but they tended to be. The pair of girls had been helping Kaoru clean around the back. It took a moment to figure out her enthusiasm, unless the girls had talked her into something. A quick study of her hand gave the likely answer, some kind of scroll.

"Kenshin, Yahiko! Guess what I found cleaning?" She was almost bouncing from one foot to the other in her joy, a trait that the ronin had learned to associate with her being exuberant about something.

Yahiko's surly reply came first, completely set on each stroke of his shinai. He couldn't be any less interested. "If it's not a technique or training exercise, I don't care."

Her face fell for but a second, seeing that neither of the house's men was going to give a reply. As Yahiko was too occupied to care, and Kenshin just humored her with a confused look. She untied the scroll, and with an easy flick of her wrist, the old rice paper unfurled. It was a splendid piece of paper, in good condition despite the little crinkle it had adopted with age. Upon it was a scenic display of a mountainside, with a long path and a bamboo groove. Honestly, it was well drawn, but he was no judge of artwork. There were steep mountains all over the islands, and this particular scene was nothing knew.

Still, it was best to humor her. If her mood fell, he'd never live to see the end of it. "Ahh, I see. A doodling." Kenshin replied in an off hand manner, going back to his woodcutting.

He could feel her glare on the side of his head, and could swear the heat would've set his hair on fire if the temperature were but a few degrees higher.

"It's an ink painting!" Came the snarled reply, but was quickly crushed under a wave of affection. She missed the sweat drop that rolled down Kenshin's scalp, while he put on a placating expression.

"It's very nice Kaoru-dono, very nice…"

"My grandfather drew it. He wasn't just a master swordsman, you know. He was always a famous artist in this area. We can sell this in and pull in a good bit of money." She smiled and rolled the scroll once again, giving it a reverent stroke. "Thank you Ji-san."

The thought of cash quite suddenly turned her mood, and she quickly swung about on a heel and began dancing her way down the porch. "And the first thing we're gonna' do is splurge at the Beef Pot Bowl!" The girls squealed in delight and joined Ka-ne in dancing their way back around the house to freshen up.

Kenshin's sweat drop doubled in size, while the conversation finally sank into Yahiko, who promptly grabbed his shinai and was about charge after his erstwhile teacher. "Hey! Who said you could do run off and stuff your face! You're supposed to be teaching mepphhh…!"

The rurouni had quickly grabbed the boy by the collar of his haori and kimono and plopped a hand over his mouth. "A warrior has to keep up his strength. Besides, let's allow Kaoru-dono to enjoy to her mood. I'd rather not take you back to Gensai-sensei's clinic.

"Besides, you never know, something good might happen." He smiled, patting Yahiko on the shoulder. The swordsman-in-training frowned, but accepted the logic. The sooner Kaoru was fed and her enthusiasm burned down, the sooner she could get back to her duties as his instructor.

* * *

The door to the Akabeko (1) slid open, and the small bell tinkled in reply as it was struck. The owner and waitress loved the sound of that bell. It meant more customers to the steady stream. Her business was a smash hit in the neighborhood, and even her business rivals had been forced to admit that it was a wonderful place to eat. Smoothing down the apron, Sekihara Tae turned to greet her newest customers of the day, in the already packed lunch-hour jam, and was in for a pleasant surprise. 

"Welcome please…Ooo! Kaoru-chan! It's so good to see you; it's been such a long time. And you brought little Ayame-chan and Sazume-chan!" She cooed and knelt down to the girls, receiving warm hugs from the pair. And the chorus of "Ohayo, Tae-ne!"

"Hello, Tae-san. It has been a long time, I've been so busy lately," her smile just as bright as the one adorning Tae's face. The two women shared a hug. Only upon looking over Kaoru's shoulder did she notice the two men who'd been trailing behind. One was nothing but a boy, she wondered if he was the son of the older man, in the white cape. He was certainly handsome, which brought a giggle to the waitress' throat.

"And who are these two, handsome gentlemen? Is the older one your lover, Kaoru? Finally find a boyfriend? He's certainly cute…" further teasing was cut off at by Kaoru's hand. The poor swordswoman was blushing bright red and stammering.

"Oh…no…nothing like that. These are two new people to the dojo. The older one is Hi…Niitsu…Kenshin. He's staying at the dojo as an instructor, helping me rebuild." She stammered and blushed all the more at the near slip of the tongue. She knew how much Kenshin preferred to have his alias left out, as too many people knew it already. Thus she switched to a portion of the other name he'd used for the police.

Tae put on a grin and leaned close to Kenshin, as if he had suddenly become the most interesting thing in the world. "Is that so? Well, hello Kenshin-san. If you ever get tired of Kaoru's bad cooking, then you can always come here and I'll make you something good." She added a little wink, although her skin was burning from her own audacity.

"Tae-san!" Kaoru shrieked. Now her face and ears were burning, both from her friend's behavior, which was a little too flirty; and indignation at the reference to her cooking, she was improving. Honest!

Kenshin was bemused, looking between the two women in complete befuddlement. He had no idea what to do about this situation, and it was getting a little too deep for him to handle. Thankfully, Yahiko diffused everything.

"Hey, are we eatin' or not? I'm starving and all you three can do it flirt? Adults…" he muttered as he stormed past, gently pulling the Gensai sisters with him. Might as well find an empty booth and sit down. The others could catch up when they stopped being to sappy. He'd never be able to understand older people, much less women.

Kenshin quickly filled the gap caused by the boy's sudden departure and smiled, patting both women on the back. "Yahiko's right, time to eat." Speed was always emphasized by Sun Tzu in the _Art of War_ and to catch the enemy unprepared, seizing opportunities as they came. Given there was no promise that he would have much time before Kaoru embarrassed herself, he stepped in quickly to change the subject.

Tae, now in business mode, smiled and nodded. "Alright, I'll bring by menus and you can make your selections." The work was done quickly and she was back to flying around the other tables. Kenshin blinked quietly at how one woman could so diligently work the busy front of a restaurant alone.

Kaoru was busy bothering Yahiko with whether or not he had ever tried coffee, and keeping the girls from clamoring all over her lap to get at the menu. Directly across the center aisle, in the booth facing theirs, a trio of men was having a heated argument over the status of the government. By the number of sake bottles around them, it was obvious; the alcohol had considerably loosened both their mouths and tempers.

Kenshin had listened to some of it, worrying that no good would come of this, until his attention was pulled back to his little group by Sazume crawling into his lap. He smiled and began smoothing down her hair. The good mood Kaoru was giving off, mixed with the girls' natural cheer was simply too infectious to ruin.

He stopped and glared, however, as something touched his senses. "Kenshin, what's wrong?…" came the general concern from everyone at the table. An instant later a sake bottle impacted his head and had him seeing stars. "Dah…noth'a'thin Kaoru-dono…" he muttered in a slight daze, shaken by the blow. All of the girls instantly started hovering over Kenshin, trying to make sure he was okay. All he could do in reply was give his usual confusion statement. "Oroooo?"

The three men were up now, looking ready to begin a fistfight, without any concern for the injured Kenshin, or anyone else in the Akabeko for that matter. Yahiko, now bubbling over rage snarled and snapped.

"Hey! Aren't you drunks even going to apologize! You just hit someone with a bottle, and you're doing to ignore it!"

The three stopped their quarrel to look at the boy spitting insults and curses in their direction. The shortest, his head almost bald, and the loudest talker of the three, gave a snort. "Watch your mouth kid. We're having an important discussion over here, about how to protect the rights of little snots like you. And all you can do is give us lip? Keep it up and we'll teach you to respect your elders."

Rather than cow the kendo student, it naturally set him off. Yahiko snatched the shinai from his back and was ready to launch himself at the three. Kaoru's quick hand yanked him back by the collar, not that it did much but hold him in place. His mouth kept running, and his weapon kept waving. The chance to avenge his wounded idol, and put some proper humility in the drunks was too much to let go of. Or, more likely in Kaoru's opinion, Yahiko was just a ten-year-old hot head that never knew when it was in his best interest to shut up.

Tae, meek and humble, stepped forward. She needed to get the situation under control, if only for the benefit of her other patrons. Of course, Tae was anything but brave and assertive. She was simply a kind woman, trying to make her way in the world. And forceful brutes were not something she easily dealt with. It was times like these that made her envy Kaoru, who could hold her own against most men.

"Please, gentlemen don't cause any trouble. Let me get you some more…" she was cut off by the large hand of the tallest, who loomed up and slapped her across the jaw with such force she almost flew onto her back. The strike left a large red print, and had her muscles aching.

"Now the women are mouthing off! Shut your trap woman! You should know your place, and how to treat the defenders of your rights."

Tae, eyes watering, could do nothing to stop the force of gravity from pulling her earthward. No one in the building could stop these men without violence, it seemed, and were likely to cause a great deal of damage and trouble. If only she were more like Kaoru. Her backward descent stopped quite suddenly, when a hand braced the middle of her back. She was easily stopped by that hand, and then eased upright.

Everyone in the building turned to face the wielder of that hand. A moderately tall fellow, with a wild patch of dark hair that stood up in a strange array of short spikes. More managed and kempt that Yahiko's wild mop of hair, tied back with a red band.

"Shouldn't the defenders of rights, protect the weak? An innocent woman, just trying to run her business certainly qualifies as a 'weak, average citizen' that needs their rights defended every now and then, wouldn't you say? Now that being weak is bad." He looked to Tae and flashed her a cocky grin. "Are you alright?"

A little dumbfounded, she looked into his eyes and nodded. She could almost get lost in those eyes, he was young, but he had a certain roguish charm about him. The trio of 'defenders' glared. As if on a mere wisp of memory, the man turned back to them.

"Or, are the rights you're talking about, the rights to get drunk and violent?"

That set them all in a rage, and the tallest came close, looming over the speaker. He tried to use to his physical size to intimidate, but he was obviously failing. "You mouthing off too, punk? Unless you want your face turned inside out, I suggest you start apologizing."

"A fight? All right, I'll buy. Normally I sell, but I can't stand a bunch of hypocrites who stand behind bold phrases like 'human rights' while they just use it as an excuse to get drunk and bully innocent people. And, hitting a woman? The only thing lower is picking on people too young or old to fend for themselves." The grin never left his face, if it turned a little sour as he brought his speech to a close.

His words on selling and buying, however, were lost to everyone else in the room. Save for one man in the very back, his head covered by a large hat. This fight might be an interesting test for this man.

* * *

Gathered outside, a large crowd had formed to witness the fight. Kenshin and the other dojo residents, and the Gensai part-timers, all stood near the middle with Tae. This was just what her business needed, a drunken brawl right at the noontime rush. 

The combatants faced off, Spiky aloof with his hands in his pockets. His open coat lazily waving in the breeze. "Since I'm buying the fight, I'll let you have the first move. Make it a good one, I'm not in the mood for weaklings."

Growling, the tall one cracked his knuckles. "Fine, no mercy…" with a roar he charged. Never did Spiky ever make a move to defend his self. A large meaty fist tore across his cheek and turned his head to the side. Everyone in the crowd just gasped, how could he stand there and take a blow like that without even trying to block?

The tall man was torn between gloating and panic. He'd landed a square hit that should have broken Spiky's jaw, or taken him from his feet. Instead, he was looking down at the man, who was still as casual as ever. The next instant had him leaping backward in fright, shaken up.

Spiky turned his head and spat on the ground, nothing but water. No tooth or blood in the mix. "Come on, that's it? I'll give you one more chance, make it good. I'm getting bored."

With a snarl, the man reached into his kimono and pulled out something from a pocket. He charged again and brought his fist down, aiming for Spiky's forehead. It revealed to be a knife in his hands, looking something like a six-inch nail.

"A suntetsu, coward!" Kaoru blurted out.

One of the man's companions snorted. "Shut-it. A suntetsu is meant to be a hidden weapon, and the guy did say he wanted a 'good shot,'" He and his companion joined in mutual laughter at the fool who thought he was so tough.

Spiky snorted even as the fist closed in on him. "This is the best you can do? I bought a lame fight." His right hand came out of its pocket and easily rose and snatched his attacker's fist. The taller man was stopped dead in his tracks and then fell to his knees, yelling out in pain. When his hand was released, he quickly pulled in his arm and shouted all the louder. From the sick angle of his index finger, which the suntetsu had been looped around, and the way his arm hung near the elbow both had been broken.

Spiky just shook his head. "This is really sad, but I don't want to make it seem like I'm a bully too. So, I'll let you off easy and beat you with one finger." His right hand came down and thumped his opponent in the forehead. The man actually went flying a few feet, and landed with a thud on his back, still clutching his arm. His eyes had rolled back into his head, and he was quite certainly knocked stupid from the blow.

His companions were trembling, more from shock than fear. While one muttered intelligently about how the fight's conclusion had been impossible, the other was beginning to draw a hidden knife. Progress froze when something poked into his back and a steely voice whispered in his ear.

Kenshin had placed Winter Moon's handle at the man's back, and was speaking in a cool, detached tone. "A drunken brawl is one thing, but an open gang fight is another. I won't allow this to get any more out of hand. Draw that weapon, and your mother will have to start feeding you by hand again. Just pay your check, and go home."

The pair of men was quick to scoop up their fallen comrade and move with as much speed as they could manage. At their backs, the crowd cheered and applauded. Once the thrill of the spectacle had run its course, they all began to file back into the Akabeko. Ready to return to their food, drinks, and discuss the latest interesting fight. The town certainly had become more interesting since that red-haired man had arrived.

"Thank you for your help." Tae spoke gratefully, needing to pay the man some respect before going back to her duties inside. She was sure that her customers would understand, and give her a few minutes.

"No need to thank me. I had my own reasons. I'm the one who should apologize for the commotion." He met Tae's smile in kind, then turned to Kenshin. "Hey, swordsman, how's your head?"

With a dismissive smile, the ronin just waved it off. "It's not so bad, I'll be alright." He took up the hands of both girls.

"Good, it'd be a shame if you were to get injured on purpose." At the confusion from both Kaoru and Yahiko, Spiky chuckled. "He took that bottle for you Missie. If he'd moved his head to dodge, your pretty face would have been hurt." That brought widened eyes to the girl's face, and a blush.

"You give me too much credit." Kenshin replied, his trademark smile still intact. Obviously this guy was rather sharp.

"So modest. Hey, how would you like to buy a fight from me? I bet it'll be a good one."

"Thank you for your words, but I'll have to decline. I don't really like fighting when it isn't called for. And we really should be getting back to the food, we haven't eaten yet." Kenshin smiled and began heading that way. The conversation had gone far enough, and Ayame and Sazume were getting impatient.

"Alright, suit yourself. But if you ever change you mind, look me up. I'll be at Gorotsuki Nagaya on the edge of town. Take care of yourselves." He gave them a nod and departed down the street. The sight of the large Aku sign on his back shocked everyone. Why would anyone have the mark of 'Evil' on his jacket?

Everyone just stared, Yahiko scratching his head. "I don't get it. Is he a good guy? A bad guy? Or is he just weird?"

Kenshin paused and chuckled. "I'd say he was odd," A collective nod of agreement from everyone around. They were beginning to head for the door again, when Tae suddenly gasped.

"What's the matter Tae-san? Do you know him?" Kaoru perked up, regarding her friend curiously. She'd like a name to stick to the face.

"That man didn't pay his bill." A collective face fault from the other three, and giggles from the two girls, didn't faze Tae for a moment until she looked over. "Oh my, you three should be more careful."

From an alleyway, his face hidden in the shadows of his hat, Hiruma Kihei frowned thoughtfully. "Hmm, I think you're just right for the job. I don't know of anyone else who could take out that damned Hiko Seijuro, or whoever the hell he is. Yes, Zanza the Fight Merchant is perfect for the job!" With a soft cackle, the short man began making his way down the street. It was time to discuss business with the man who would be killing the White Caped Rurouni.

* * *

The Gorotsuki Nagaya was little more than a pair of old warehouses that had been converted into small one-room apartments. It was among the cheapest of accommodations in town, primarily used by a hardier group of individuals, such as Yakuza hit men. Zanza, while he was in the neighborhood, liked to make use of it. Not really because it was cheap, but it provided a chance to work his trade. Most of his time was spent in the smaller areas around Tokyo prefecture, and he was well known as the 'Fight Merchant.' 

Sitting back in his room, looking completely disinterested in the half-sized nitwit who was seeking his services, the spiky-haired Zanza chewed upon an old fishbone. It was a combination toothpick-habitual action. His eyes were closed, hands behind his head, idly leaning on the wall.

"So, let me get this straight. This guy, Hiko Seijuro, killed your brother, and you want me to visit some pay back on him? Sorry, but I'm not some knife for hire, you want one of those, then go bother one of the Yakuza bosses, I'm sure they'll lend you a goon squad."

While he sounded disinterested, the red-haired swordsman in the white cape was becoming all the more interesting to Zanza. He knew there was something different about that guy, there'd been rumors a guy matching his description had beat up a bunch of the local gangs. Then even went a couple rounds with some elite police unit, which didn't go well for the cops.

Kihei shook his head and slapped the floorboards. "You don't get it Zanza, this guy is like nothing I've ever seen before. He went through my gang like a plague, and then killed Gohei in one move. Simple as that. Just one cut and my brother was on the floor, dead. As if that wasn't enough, he's beaten up the Satsuma Sword Unit. And I don't mean beaten, he crippled them! Some of the finest warriors available to the Meiji government, and he swatted them like flies.

"Then there are the numerous Yakuza houses he smashed through, all in search of the that little kid with the wild hair. As if that wasn't enough, he also beat the Hishimanji Guren. Who had a cannon! I don't know if he was some captain in the Shinsingumi, or some Revolutionary soldier, but this guy is ten times better than any hitokiri the gang-lords could throw out. Worse than that, if we sought the services of a professional anti-hitokiri, it'd just bring the government down on our heads.

"Meaning business would dry up for everyone. No, there's only one man in this part of the country who can take care of this guy, and that's you. I've pulled together the bosses from all over the prefecture; they're willing to pay you twice your normal fee. Three times if it comes down to it. They just want it done, and so do I. Will you take the job or not?" Kihei was getting desperate. If Zanza wouldn't take up the offer, well there were others who would but none of them stood a remote chance of doing anything but getting killed, then his plans would be ruined. Even at the cost of letting some influential Yakuza in on his scheme, he not only needed Hiko out of the way, but there was a personal grudge to settle. Blood for blood.

Cracking open an eye, Zanza gave his customer a long look and shrugged. "Fine. But if he lives or dies is his luck, not mine. I don't go out of my way to beat people down. I'll just make sure to cripple him for you. What happens after that isn't my business. But I think you should be gentle with the little lady and the girls, they were all too cute." It was a mild warning. He didn't want to see innocent people get hurt, so he'd probably drag the little family along with him out of town. No point seeing children get hurt when they could avoid it.

"Fine, just take care of him. Whatever you decide the fee is, I'll pay it when the jobs done. But, work him over good, Zanza." Kihei really didn't have much leverage to stand on here. There was no way to force the Fight Merchant into taking up the offer. But, one of the major rules of underworld diplomacy was to play aggressively.

"Yeah, yeah. As long as I enjoy the fight, nothing else really matters. The details after that aren't my concern." Rising, he lifted a long pole wrapped in a sheet, then tossed it over his shoulder and set off. There was a lot to do before the fight, some things he needed to have confirmed. While he might seem like a brainless brawler, Zanza knew the importance of knowing the enemy. And this enemy sounded pretty impressive.

"Where are you going? You don't mean to fight him already?" That had the short man completely befuddled. First, the man didn't even seem interested in the job. Now, he was just charging right in? This Zanza really was a meathead.

"Ah, stuff it porky. I've already accepted your offer. The fight is mine now, it's on my time, and I'll do it my way. Just sit tight and sweat off a few pounds, or have that ugly face of yours rearranged, I hear some of the geisha's downtown can do a man some serious good, if only in improving his smile. I'll deal with it, when I think it's time to deal with it. Now, if you'll excuse me."

Kihei snarled at the closed door, the blood pooling in his face thanks to the intense pressure applied to his muscles. He turned a very unhealthy shade of purple, and the veins all over his face throbbed. "Oh, just you wait Zanza. I'll tend to damn Hiko, that stubborn girl, and then I'll give you, yours. Don't you worry, Gohei, you'll be avenged. And then I'll do all the Yakuza bosses a favor and take care of Zanza." A dark grin passed over his face as he brought himself back under control. Yes, just a little patience and all the control would be back in his fingers. The puppets would dance to his tune, moving as he pulled the strings.

Just a matter of time, and it was all back to him.

* * *

An afternoon a couple weeks following the scuffle at the Akabeko found the residents of the Kamiya Dojo enjoying a peaceful break from their daily rituals. The rebuilding phase had been rather unsuccessful thus far, with a few people coming by to watch and participate some, but none stayed for more than two lessons. The dedication simply hadn't been found yet. But, despite her initial disappointment, Kaoru wasn't worried anymore. 

Training Yahiko was indeed a fulltime duty, one that demanded a great deal of patience and energy on her part. Of course, the boy had been getting better with each passing week. They'd settled into a more, big sister-little brother groove. He still gave her a share of problems, but they weren't as bad as the beginning. There was a dedication and tenacity in him that burned as brilliantly as any star. He'd become a good swordsman, if only through sheer bullheadedness.

The girls were, thankfully, sleeping in Kaoru's room. Gensai looked to be incredibly busy and would be leaving town for a few days. Thus, Kenshin would be spending a great deal of time babysitting. Not that he minded, it ate up a lot of his time and he loved every minute of it. But a little peace from the bundles of energy was a godsend.

The rurouni looked up suddenly, turning his head for the front of the house. "We have a guest…" without even a word of explanation he was already in the hall and moving to the gate. The other two were forced to follow in his wake, completely confused by what he was even talking about. Their answer came when he slid open the front door of the house.

Standing inside the gate, which he'd obviously opened himself, was the man with the spiked hair. Across his shoulder, some kind of long thing that looked like a spear or something similar resting across his shoulders, wrapped in a cloth bundle. He was completely at ease, in a loose posture with a hand stuck in a pocket on his pants.

"I came to pick a fight." He grinned, casually shooting the look at Kenshin. Then nodded his head to Kaoru and threw her a wink, the only other greeting he gave.

There was a pause, silence filtering between the residents and Zanza. The ronin was mulling this over in his mind. This man didn't seem like the type to just burst in and start trouble. But then, he hadn't tried to sneak into the house. No, he was openly radiating his aura, making his coming known. But why come all the way here to throw down a challenge? Something about this felt wrong, and Kenshin knew not to ignore his instincts on such matters.

With his good-natured smile, he shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I don't take up fights. Sparring, that I have no problem with. But I take it; you didn't come all this way for a lesson or two in kendo. In which case, I have to turn you down."

The grin never left Zanza's face. "Sorry, but I took up this fight as a merchant, and I can't just put it away. Besides, I'm very curious to learn more about you. Hiko Seijuro." A stunned silence followed, bringing shock to the faced of Kaoru and Yahiko, while Kenshin did not waver in neutrality. "You're a very interesting character. A man with almost no past. You popup out of the blue, beat the legendary Battousai in a fight, then vanish.

"Stories crop up all over the place about a guy in a white cape, beating up various bandits or thieves. Then, you suddenly show up ten years later in Tokyo, solve the false Battousai case. And then, you proceed to beat up every gang in town, making it look like you're some big hero for the Meiji, then you beat up a unit of police, and turn down an offer from the Imperial Director of the Army.

"I just can't put a finger on you. At first, I thought you were just a government stooge, but then I put it all together and came under the impression that you're just some free-sword vigilante that helps innocent people. I guess that makes you an okay guy, you don't like seeing people pick on the weak.

"And to make it even more mysterious, you're supposed to be the master of this invincible sword style that I can't find anything about. Some people say it's witchcraft, or you sold your soul for it. Others think you're a god in the flesh, who's here to punish the wicked.

"In any case, I took up the offer to fight you. And after I learned about you, I just had to see how I measure up. A man who could take on the great Choshu hero and live to talk about it, that's something special. And, this mythical sword style that comes out of the Sengoku Period, I've just got to see with my own eyes. Now, I don't want to seem like a bully, but I can't give you any options in this.

"You gotta fight, or I'm gonna pound your face into a pancake." The grin never cracked or faded. How could anyone be so good-natured about just storming into a place and picking an unwanted fight?

Yahiko couldn't stand it anymore, and waved his shinai at the guy. "Who do you think you are, coming into our home and saying all this stuff, then demanding someone fight you? And do you really think you're gonna beat Kenshin with that spear? Are you really that dumb, Birdhead!" He was cut off, as usual, by Kenshin's hand softly closing over his mouth.

The swordsman smiled, if trying to hide a sweat drop that had formed on his temple. "It's alright Yahiko, if he wants a fight so badly, then I don't have any choice." He turned and began walking outside, slipping on his sandals as he went.

Zanza's grin only widened, the insults seemingly having no effect. "That's more like it. Better if you're in the mood for the fight. And since you're supposed to be so good, I won't hold back." He began pulling off the ties to the cover on his weapon. "And this isn't a spear kid, it's something even better."

The covering fell away to reveal a massive sword, or something that slightly resembled a sword. The blade was at least as wide as the guy's head, and probably thick as both his hands together. The end portion was roughly three and a shoulder's width of wood. "This, kid, is my trademark. Fight Merchant Zanza. Named for his weapon of choice. Sounds a lot better than Fight Merchant Fists of Fury." He chuckled, easily lifting the sword with only one hand.

Kaoru was again shocked, how could anyone have that kind of strength? A zanbatou was a failed experiment in a sword for fighting on horseback; no one had ever been able to wield the thing properly. Yet, here was a guy who was easily holding it one handed, and the thing obviously was not well balanced.

"This thing is kind of old, the edges are dull. So it can't really cut, but it can crush and break with the best of 'em." He moved the massive weapon a more proper position for offensive use, and stared down his opposition. Kenshin hadn't moved, simply standing at ease with his cloak limp behind him. He had tucked Winter Moon into his obi, but otherwise made no move to draw. "You're pretty confident, Hiko-san, if you're not even going to draw."

The swordsman just sighed softly and moved into his battoujutsu stance, left hand gripping the saya, thumb resting on the cross-guard. "I'd rather not fight you, but if it you insist. I warn you, I'll finish this quickly."

Both combatants tensed, prepared to spring into action, but before they could begin a pair of high-pitched voices drifted from the side of the house.

"Ken-ni?" came Sazume's sleepy tone.

"Ken-ni, where are you?" came Ayame.

The girls both rounded the corner, rubbing their eyes and looking extremely tired still. At the sight, Zanza lowered his weapon and rested it on his shoulder. Kenshin didn't perceive any threat from the man and relaxed himself.

With a casual sigh, Zanza just chuckled. "No point in this with children present. Besides, it's late and this place is a little too crowded to really move around. I'll see you tomorrow by the river, the flat area outside of town. Be there before lunch, if you don't mind. I don't like fighting hungry." With that, he turned and headed out of the gate, two blank stares at his back. Kaoru and Yahiko just couldn't figure him out.

Kenshin has set his sword aside and scooped up the girls, balancing each on a hip. He was smiling at them, having brushed the past incident away. The children were a much greater priority than any fight.

"How about both of you come lie down with me. I'll tell you a story, and when we wake up from our nap, we can go out for something sweet." That met with approval from both girls, who clung to him still half-asleep themselves.

* * *

"Damn that Zanza!" Kihei hadn't stopped cursing all morning. He'd woken to the news that the Fight Merchant was back in town after his long absence, and then hadn't even bothered to inform anyone about it. He just came back, then popped up at the Kamiya Dojo. And rather than finish the job, he'd backed out and set it for this morning. Thus, the older man was extremely on edge. 

Not only was Zanza infuriating to deal with, but it was only a stroke of luck that one of the lowly thugs working as Kihei's informant in the city had happened upon Zanza on his way to the river that morning. Warning signs had gone off immediately, and Kihei had dispatched someone to check the Dojo, just to make sure the fight was going to take place soon.

When he'd learned it, Kihei and a strong-arm goon provided by a friend had been forced to run down to the river. The fight was almost about to start. Both combatants were already squaring off, and the damned Kamiya girl was there as well, along with the little urchin she'd taken in. So, wheezing and puffing for breath, Kihei and his associate hid themselves in some brush to watch the fight unfold.

* * *

Kenshin had been trying to reason with Zanza, just to avoid this confrontation, but with no luck. The man was hardheaded as they came, constantly talking about how bad it was for business. While he'd been dreading it, Kenshin had drawn a conclusion, which he now wanted to test. 

"You were hired by Hiruma Kihei, weren't you?" he couldn't see the outright shock that registered on the man's face from the bushes, but the ki told him everything he needed to know. "Come out, Kihei, we know you're there."

When the small man stepped out, followed by a large man with a baldhead, sporting numerous scars it almost caused Kaoru and Yahiko to jump out of their skin. They hadn't sensed a thing. The murderous glance on Kihei's face wound Kaoru's heart, and told her what he was planning.

Zanza's chuckle regained everyone's attention. "You're a sharp one, I have to hand it to you. Yo! Ugly (Kaoru almost threw her shoe at him, till she realized he meant Kihei.) Hand over the gun." The gritted teeth on Kihei's face just gave him a wider smirk. "You really should learn how to conceal weapons. That bulge in your breast pocket gives it all away. Now, hand it over and stay out of it. This is my fight." He caught the revolver in one hand, and with a quick meeting of his fists turned it into so much scrap metal, the shock of everyone, and horror of Kihei.

Letting out a breath, he smiled and nodded. "Now that's taken care of. Hope you're ready Hiko-san. I don't hold back." He lifted his sword in a vertical position and set his face in a more serious slant. "Ready or not!" Pushing off his lead foot, he exploded forward, dropping jaws all around.

"How can anybody with a sword that big, be that fast?" Kaoru pondered, unable to believe what her eyes were telling her. Yahiko was no less stunned, but this was what he wanted to see. Kenshin in a real fight. Maybe he could pick up a move or two, but mostly he just wanted to see a real test of the Hiten Mitsurugi himself.

With a roar, Zanza brought down his weapon, sending rocks and sand in all directions. Kihei smirked, and Kaoru was almost horrified. Had that done it? A flicker of white caught Zanza's peripheral vision and he turned just in time to see a shape materialize on his right side. Kenshin was airborne still, Winter Moon drawn. With a mighty two-handed swing, using his legs to turn in midair, and power exploding from his core, the backside of the blade bit into exposed ribs. For his part, Zanza could only grit his teeth and wince from the pain. For a small guy, there was some serious bite to Hiko's moves.

The force sent the Fight Merchant flying, able to turn just enough that his face didn't plow through the ground. He went into one roll and brought himself to a stop. Ribs burning, but thankfully not cracked, he took a few seconds to catch his breath. He'd need to reevaluate this guy; he was quicker than Zanza anticipated. But, speed might be good in a fight where you could win in a stroke, but as he was obviously worried about injuring Zanza, there was no blood coming from his chest.

Yahiko was cheering, which caused Zanza to smirk, why not give it a minute and build up the dramatic effect. "I knew it! Kenshin's incredible!" And then, universal shock on all but the faces of the two combatants, "Wha…" the boy muttered.

Kaoru filled in for him. "That guy…he's a monster. He might be strong, and he might be quick, but his toughness, it's inhuman. Maybe Kenshin has godlike speed, but this godlike endurance. How can those two compare in a fight?" She was worried. Kenshin's style revolved around taking out a foe in a single strike, most often a lethal strike. She didn't have any idea how many moves he had, but it was obvious that each one was designed for a one hit victory. What could Kenshin do against a guy that wouldn't go down with a single hit?

"Nice one, Hiko-san. But for all your speed, my fights are all about stamina. Who can go the longest? I wonder just how deep you can go in a fight. Let's just find out…HA!" A horizontal slash from his blade to try and surprise his opponent, but it didn't have the effect he was looking for. When Kenshin spoke, it drew more shock, even Zanza.

Perched on the head of the zanbatou itself, Kenshin's face was deadly serious. "You're strong Zanza, but your sword is your biggest weakness. Hiten Mitsurugi's core is reading an opponents moves, and your methods of attack are so limited that I can see them coming before you even think of them. I really don't want to keep this going!"

The two of them were moving again. Zanza trying to fling Kenshin off, and Kenshin simply riding the motion to another attack. He scored a hard blow to the back of the man's head, but it didn't seem to do more than make Zanza angry. The zanbatou whipped out in another horizontal slice. I created a small blast of wind, but sailed right over the target's head. From his ducked position, Kenshin sighed and tensed his legs, then powered himself into a leap.

He wasn't sure even this would do it, but maybe it would knock some sense into Zanza. The man might be tough, but even his body could only soak up so much punishment. With the back of his sword, he caught Zanza just under the chin, holding back some to try and avoid breaking the man's jaw. The improvised Ryuu Shou Sen sent Zanza flying, airborne for several seconds and over a distance of quite a few yards, crashing back into the earth with a thud.

Kihei had been gritting his teeth throughout the course of the fight. This was nothing like he had expected. Sure, he thought this Kenshin might be an able swordsman, but he was tearing Zanza apart. So much for the legendary Fight Merchant doing anything useful, except for creating an opening that he was quick to exploit.

Hand snapping into his kimono, Kihei whipped out a second revolver. With a sadistic grin he leveled it on the swordsman's exposed back. "Die!" A loud report of thunder, and the bullet collided with the target. It was impressive, the man had actually managed to turn around, ready to fling himself out of the way. But the surprise was just enough.

The screams from Kaoru and Yahiko crashed in just as the gun's roar passed. Tears were streaming from her eyes, and the boy was ready to launch himself at Kihei. The shock was almost too much bear. Kaoru fell to her knees, tears flowing. It was simply impossible! She couldn't lose another friend.

"Don't cry, Kaoru-dono. It's alright." Everyone nearly suffered a mass heart attack; as Kenshin actually stood up, unhurt. His eyes leveled on Kihei, burning with a cool rage. He raised Winter Moon, showing the shattered guard from having blocked the bullet. "You'll have to be faster than that if you want to stop me."

Kihei shook from the force of that gaze, but his mind quickly enacted a plan. "So, you're faster than I thought. But…are you fast enough to save them!" He pointed the revolver quickly at the kneeling boy and girl, grinning. That caused Kenshin to pause a moment, his glare only intensifying. "Quick, Sabu, round them up. Break their legs or something, I don't care."

The large man quickly reacted, moving to obey. He was a man of action and not words, actually he a man of no words as his tongue had been cut out many years ago. Now he simply did as commanded. His forward progress was halted when something large smashed into the back of his head. Zanza's zanbatou had clocked the man hard in the skull, and he fell to the ground limp as a sack of rice.

"Z-Zanza…how dare you!" Kihei's plans were quickly falling apart. His muscle was now down, and he was surrounded on three sides. His only advantage was his gun, but with two lethal fighters, he couldn't do much.

"I said this was my fight, no one interrupts me. I also said I don't like people bullying the weak, and I didn't want to know what would happen _after _I finished it. This is certainly not after." His glare was just as hard as Kenshin's. His employer couldn't even wait for the job to be done, and he had no personal bone to pick with any of the three.

"Kihei, just surrender. Otherwise, this will get ugly."

Cornered and angry, Kihei whipped out a second pistol and grinned like a madman. "Keep barking, all of you. This close, none of you can dodge, and I have enough firepower to take you all with me! Starting with you, Hiko…" his confidence broke in the face of a sudden blast of cold air. It had such a chill that it burned. Winter Moon cleaved a path directly over the ground, kicking up debris in a powerful gust of air. Rocks pelted Kihei with incredible force, smashing his nose, blackening his eyes, and causing several fractures in his chin and ribs.

The pain was sudden and too intense to fight, the shock to his system caused his legs to give out and dropped him suddenly to the ground. Sweet oblivion failed to claim him, and he was left to twitch with the pain. He was keenly aware of each little ache; his nerve endings taking great pride in making him know each hurt.

"Since you can keep it in your head when to surrender, I stuck you lightly. Let this serve as a lesson. If you ever come back here, next time you'll join Gohei in Hell." Kenshin's words carried a cold finality to them, giving Kaoru and Yahiko shivers.

Zanza let out a sigh, burying his weapon in the ground and leaning on it. "Well, this is just great. Here I sign on for a fight, and my employer turns out to be so vile I almost want to throw up. Won't be getting paid for this one. Yo, swordsman. Let's finish this, I want to see just what you're made of." He grinned again; at least he could get some enjoyment out of the fight. "Make it worth my while, and I won't charge you as much."

Kenshin broke into a confused state, "Umm…I'd rather not…" but the grinning Fight Merchant obviously wasn't going to be bested so easily. "Oh all right, I'll finish the fight. But I don't think I'll be paying you. Ring the money out of Kihei, you two have a contract after all."

"You're right, actually. Well, that's another matter for another time. Make this attack count! No more hoping around and taking potshots let me see your strongest attack! I bet the kid would love it." He leveled his weapon like a spear, waiting.

Kenshin blinked, then cast a glance at Yahiko and sighed. "Strongest? Alright, but you're the one who's going to be regretting it." Spreading his feet into a relaxed stance, shoulder-width apart, he quickly reversed his sword and sighed. "Kuzu Ryuu Sen!" Throw in some drama to it, he figured.

The unusual stance and sudden kiyai made Zanza freeze. This was something completely unexpected. An instant later there was a burning pain all over his body; he could barely even follow the path of the eight attacks. They were obviously held back, a testament to the swordsman's control. Then everything went for an instant as the butt of Winter Moon's hilt smashed his forehead, right between the eyes.

Zanza crashed onto his back, seeing spots of light all over the place and his head swimming. "Okay…he's strong…" Then the man proceeded to pass out for a few blissful minutes of rest.

Kenshin sighed. "Kaoru-dono, go fetch Gensai-sensei. Yahiko, go get the police. I'll stay here and baby-sit." He sank down to the ground and relaxed. It was going to be a long afternoon.

* * *

That afternoon saw Yahiko going on and on about how great Kenshin was, how cool the Hiten Mitsurugi was. The boy was enamored with his growing idol, wanting all the more to become the next Hiko Seijuro, and to defend people with his sword. His determination to learn from Kenshin was set, and he was going to work his hardest to earn that right. Nothing was going to stop him from being just as strong, no stronger than Kenshin! He would go down in folklore as a great hero! 

Kenshin was tending to the girls once again, while Kaoru was silently muttering prayers that this kind of thing never happen again. She was once again astounded by how great Kenshin truly was, but trouble seemed to be drawn to him like a moth to a flame. She didn't want to lose the little family she'd gained in the past couple months, and more trials like this would only make it harder to hold onto.

She was thankful everyone was okay, and was more determined than ever to cherish what she'd been given. She just hoped she'd have enough time to cherish it and make great memories of it. But, she forced her brooding aside. Being in a low spirits just clouded the present, which she should be enjoying. And another trip to the Akabeko was just what she needed.

The normal cheer and spirit swept her up, and the small group made its way to the Tae's establishment. Unfortunately, they were to behold another scuffle as a familiar, large man went flying out the door. His two friends raced out right behind him, only to freeze at the sight of Kenshin.

"Ah, you two again. More trouble?"

They panicked, turning to flee once more, and almost crashed into Zanza. With shouts of fear, they simply turned together and fled down the street, leaving their friend behind. The Fight Merchant sighed and called after them.

"I don't mind a fight, but train before the next time! And you forgot your trash!" He easily lifted the large man and chucked him at his fleeing companions. A solid collision and the trio were wrapped up in a massive of limbs. "Well, won't be seeing them for awhile…hey, swordsman!"

His face was tapped, and his ribs sported a great deal of bandaging. Kenshin hadn't done much more than superficial damage, but it was still enough to require a few days bed rest. At least, a normal person would be resting.

"Shouldn't you be back at the doctor's?" Kaoru inquired, blinking at the man. Just what kind of beast was he? For that matter, was he even of this world?

"Ah, it's nothing I can't handle. Kenshin here held back too much, and besides my selling point is my toughness. This just helps business." His cocky, easy going grin firmly affixed to his face.

"Well, at least you're alright, Zanza. That's good to see. I was worried I'd hurt you." Kenshin rubbed the back of his head, chuckling some. He really couldn't believe this guy either.

"It's not Zanza anymore. If people like Kihei keep coming around trying to get me to do their dirty work, then I'm not really being true to myself, and my mother would probably be frowning on me if she saw me doing it. No, I'm just Sagara Sanosuke, fighting enthusiast. Maybe there are some underground tournaments I can fight in. Anyway, see ya." A jaunty wave and he was off again.

Kenshin just smiled, "Looks like another weird one has joined the group." He was stiffly elbowed in the ribs by Kaoru and Yahiko as the same time.

"Just who are you calling weird?" The boy asked, frowning up at his teacher's face.

"Yeah, you're the weirdest of all." She added, pulling on his lips and letting them snap back into place. The girls giggled and laughed at this, eager to be back with their friends. The old woman who lived close to Kaoru was nice, and had some pretty cats, but nothing compared to the fun of being with Ken-ni, Ya-ni-, and Ka-ne.

Tae leaned out the door and gasped, catching everyone's attention. "Oh my, he didn't his bill again." She again missed the universal face faults that followed.

And so, the small Kenshin-gumi family grew by one more.

* * *

**Notes:**

(1) Thankfully I have almost the entire manga set, so I can pull up information as I require it. I had to go all the way to Vol. 19 to find the name of the Akabeko, then come all the way back to pick up the story again. And giving it the name sound a lot better than just calling it, "The Beef Pot Bowl" even if that might be fitting name.

For those of you who noticed, I did make some changes to Sano's little brawl with the tall guy. Smashing the suntetsu into Sano's skull results in the broken bones in the manga. I felt this was a little silly, no body has a head that hard. Of course it might explain how he is able to take a Ryuu Tsui Sen and remain standing. Don't butcher me for it, please!

And while it might seem out of character for Kenshin to whip out the Kuzu Ryuu Sen when it isn't called for, I take artstic liscense here. Given that there is no real connection between Kenshin and the Meiji in this story, Sano wouldn't have a real beef with him. But, seeing as how Sano really hates for a fight to have no conclusion, I figured it might be a good demonstration of some points. Namely, Kenshin's control of his own strength. A lot of people seem to forget that Kenshin and Hiko trained with **real**swords, not blunted training swords.

It kind of gives a contradiction to Hiko's words when he can whip out his own sword and put the beat down on his pupil, not even breaking Kenshin's shoulder in their spar for the succession technique. A testament to Hiko's greatness, Kenshin could probably set a grain of rice on his forehead, and Hiko could cut it in half without so much as a mark on his pupil. But, the whole Hiten concept of "kenjutsu is killing" is to prepare Kenshin for the need to kill.

But, I'm just rambling now. I've read your reviews, and some of your ideas are interesting and I'll keep them in mind.

And to answer the question put forward, no, Kenshin and Saito have never met before. When he appears, it will be the first time the two ever meet. Hopefully, it'll be interesting. It's hard having a more powerful Kenshin, you know he's going to roll over everyone till Shishio. But, I have some grand ideas for when Battousai makes his apperance, fear not. ;)

Until next time,

Dorin.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is the intellectual creation of Nobuhiro Watsuki, and copywrite of Shonen Jump and Viz Media.

Rant: This one was awhile in coming, but then, aren't all of my chapters? Well, I won't dally on this one, I'll just say jump in and enjoy. I'm hoping for some beta-readers, I need them seriously. I'm so worn out from writing, and eager to post that I get tired of checking myself. And I'm most likely going to stop using the pagebreak function on the site. It's just a pain in the butt to insert them myself.

Anyway, read on!

* * *

Chapter 5

The guards walking the perimeter wall were terse, unspeaking to one another. The evening had the promise of a storm, and they didn't like being forced to patrol in the weather. No help for it, since they were paid to keep the compound safe. Near the gate, two were completing their individual rounds and would pass one another, as they did every ten minutes, only to make another circuit of the walls. It was tedious, mind numbing, and most of all boring. Both of them had wives they could go home to. The thought of a hot meal and a relaxing bath with the misses, before cuddling in the warmth of their futons was a very appealing thought at the moment. Unfortunately, they would be on duty all evening, their beds would be empty, and their wives doing chores when they finally turned in.

They shared a brief nod, the only form of communication allowed this close to the gatehouse, where their captain would be watching, and passed one another to begin the cycle all over. If it weren't for the money they'd certainly be doing something far more interesting. Mundane police work, or guarding a shipping warehouse would be more fun than this. At least a warehouse would allow them to share stories at a table, indoors, with a lamp. The things one sacrificed to earn a living.

A peal of thunder rumbled in the background, nothing close, but enough to give clear indication things were going to get ugly very soon. If only they could imagine just how ugly. Without warning a great bolt of lightning illuminated the sky with blinding intensity. The man facing the stroke covered his eyes and winced. He would repeat the pained action at the exploding boom of thunder that crashed an instant later. A cannon going off beside his head couldn't have done a better job of stripping his hearing. His senses were muted for several seconds following, but he could swear he heard a gurgle in the background.

With a frown, he turned to look back to his friend, wondering if it had been something to worry about. "Taki-kun, did you hear… Kami-sama!" Beside the gate, three bodies were sprawled about, their blood running free from vicious cuts to their bellies. Only a highly skilled blade could so easily eviscerate a human being. Who on earth had the skill to murder three men in the span of thirty seconds? It was conceivable.

Trembling with fear that some demon had crawled out of Hell, he grabbed his baton and whistle. While not an official detachment of the police, the guards of this compound had roughly the same powers as full-empowered officers when it came to business with their employer's household. The reed instrument never reached his lips, in the wake of another clap of thunder, his own entrails spilled upon the ground, and he too became limp. The earth raced up quickly, giving him a welcoming embrace. The last thing he beheld before the blackness took him in…those hellish eyes.

* * *

The late morning found Kaoru's mood sliding ever farther into the abyss. It wasn't the girls playing nearby. They always brought a smile to her face. It wasn't Yahiko, amazingly. He was sitting quietly by on the porch, munching on his fish. She'd found that he was usually quiet, except when someone else spoke. He usually had a retort of some kind. But, with time she'd been able to get over the worst of her ire and just let the boy be himself.

No, the source of her anger was sitting three feet from her, happily stuffing its face with the fish she was grilling. The fan moved over the coals out of habit, she wasn't paying it any attention. The tick developing in her eye was also just a minor irritant, she didn't even notice it anymore. Kenshin certain noticed, it was catching his attention as he tried to carry on a conversation and be prepared to spring back when his lady friend exploded.

And it wasn't that the thing was eating. No, it wasn't what went into its mouth, it was what came out, at the same time the fish was disappearing down its gullet.

"Terrible…munch just terrible. No wonder you're still single (Kaoru's tick became more rapid, and the coals looked ready to burst back into flame). Kenshin, how can you munch eat this stuff?" Sano really couldn't stand the taste, it was bad. Some of the worst he'd ever eaten. But, being hungry, and since it was still food, he wasn't about to just toss it out.

"Oh, it's not so bad. Kaoru-dono has gotten better since I arrived. (That soothed her, a little.) I am trying to help her improve, but I'm really not a great cook myself. What I fixed for myself on the road wasn't any better, honestly. You get used to after awhile." A nervous chuckle, with an eye still giving Kaoru a wary glance. Her anger wasn't directed at him, but when had that ever stopped an outburst from causing him pain.

"I see. It's like an acquired taste or something? Still, this is just terrible. Yo, Missie, you should really thing about taking cooking lessons instead of sword lessons. Might not do any good though, do you swing a sword as bad as you cook?" His eyes were still on the nearly fleshless skeleton in his hands, soon to be another toothpick and chew piece. Sano didn't smoke, couldn't stand the smell of tobacco or other herbs. Out of habit he chewed on old fish bones.

This latest slight was finally the straw that broke the camel's back. Things simply began flying at near lethal speeds. The fan, the fish, the grill… all of it aimed for Sano's head. Or at least that was the goal, and they flew in the general direction.

"If you don't like it, don't eat it! I let you come into my house when I already have two extra residents, feed you, let you use my bath, one of my futon, and never make you pay a cent!" In her rage she paid no attention to what went flying. On top of the cooking implements, her shoes, stray rocks, and anything else within her range joined in the barrage of impromptu missiles.

Yahiko, master of the new art of 'floor sliding' somehow went from one end of the porch to the other, stopping only at one of the roof posts. Not once did his eating halt, his torso didn't even seem to move. One second he was beside Kenshin, the next there was a whoosh and he was a good five feet from his idol. The projectiles also didn't find their target, despite their aim being dead on.

Sano might seem block headed, but when it came to quick action, he was fast as they came. His hands snapped up a shield and deftly began knocking aside anything big enough to feel like an ant bite, which constituted most of the things aimed for his skull, save the grill and a couple shoes, maybe a rock or two. Those chopsticks sure looked painful though.

"I'm unemployed and broke. Living off your kindness is the only way I have to survive right now. You should really stop being so rude to your guests, just another reason you're still single. Keep this up and you'll never get a husband. Not even Kenshin is that desperate."

Kaoru stood heaving, her breath blasting out of her lungs at intense temperatures, causing puffs of steam to form on each exhale. The tick in her eye was now moving incredible and erratic motions, almost in time with the vessel on her forehead that stood out half the distance of her nose. It was a dark shade of purple and throbbed constantly.

Through the middle of the tussle, the unfortunate shield had not fared well. Kenshin lay at Sano's feet, his eyes swirling in a manner that signified no one was home. "Orroooooo." Was his only signal of consciousness, which didn't have any meaning but to say he'd been knocked silly again. The girls stood by and laughed at how silly he was.

Sano and Kaoru continued to eye one another. Him perfectly calm, and her ready to leap the distance for his throat. And Yahiko continued to silently consume his lunch. Into this scene stepped Chief Uramura, the main director for all police activity in the region. His round glasses, and squinted eyes were his most distinct features. He was not an ugly man, but he could not be accused of being handsome either. His bookish and quiet apperence hid a very skilled mind and dedicated spirit. His involvement in the chaos of the Bakumatsu has been minimal, in fact he had been nothing more than a minor clerk in the former Edo prefecture during the time of the civil war. The change in regime had been more or less painless for Tokyo. Once the Shogun's army lost control of Kyoto, his power was virtually broken.

In the ten years of the Meiji, Uramura had slowly risen through the ranks of the new police department, modeled after the systems in Western nations. Being slightly bookish, he had a sharp mind for investigation, but he lacked the skill for major advancement past his post. And while the region would be incredibly peaceful in normal circumstances, the Ishin Shishi revolution had created almost as many problems as it tried to correct. The headaches of which still haunted the shadow of the government, even a decade later. And, it was because of these extremely unique situations, that Uramura more often then not found himself unable to solve trying cases.

While things were peaceful on the surface, scheming criminals from all walks of life--from the lowest slime of the Yakuza to powerful and unethical merchants, caused an unending stream of problems. It could take years to break all the underworld power bases that had been formed in the shadow of the government. He was completely willing to put his efforts into such things, if only it wasn't constantly redirected to some other problem that was far worse than petty crime.

First, the false Battousai case. Which had led to ten or so innocent deaths, and almost twice as many police officers killed in the line of duty. The situation so grave that Uramura was forced to call in the Satsuma Sword Police, only to have them spend months in their home province on the pretense of training. In that time a complete stranger ended the threat, and then went on to put down the out of control Sword-corps. Not that he was ungrateful, but the Tokyo Police Department should never have been forced to call on outside aid, except in the most extreme cases. Special officers or manpower from other regions from time to time, and the Army in the worst of times.

Yet, here two problems had been solved by someone who didn't even pay any allegiance to the Meiji government, and still proceeded to take the moral highroad and clean up the problems that same administration had created in its rise to power.

_And here I am again, having to ask for Hiko-san's help. That man shouldn't have to carry the weight of a nation on his shoulders. He makes our troubles his own, and out of nothing more than a sense of compassion and duty. What an amazing man._

Sounds of conflict were nothing new, as far as the Chief was aware. From time to time there were complaints of excessive noise from the dojo's neighbors, but there was little to be done for it. The young Kamiya girl was a rowdy tomboy, with an equally rowdy pupil. The last thing that could ever happen in his place would be a dull event.

Correcting his glasses and clearing his throat to be noticed, a large sweat drop formed on the Chief's forehead and his gaze fell into complete bemusement. The front lawn was something of a mess, as if a storm had flown through. The property's owner was red-faced and angered. Her finger angrily pointing and jabbing in the direction of the tall guest with the wild hair, who the Chief surmised to be the fight merchant Zanza, given his description.

The brawler was smoothly firing back little barbs to further fuel Kaoru's anger, much to the effect of throwing pitch onto open flame. The girl grew hotter by the second, and just for fun it seemed that Zanza was about to throw a bomb into the heat. The most odd thing, was the sword master, Hiko Seijuro, wobbling back and forth as he rose to his feet. His head carried a number of bumps and contusions, as if he'd gone ten rounds with Zanza's fists. This place was certainly living up to, and easily exceeding its reputation.

"Umm...excuse me, but might I have a word with Hiko-san?" Uramura put at a level just loud enough to catch attention. He didn't want to intrude into a situation that could likely erupt into violence. It was one of the reasons his wife insisted he spend most of his time behind a desk, she never liked it when he came home with an injury. She was such a wonderfully kind woman, not blessed with a fair face like young Kaoru-san, but a kind woman nonetheless. Her only real flaw was her tendency to worry too much over minor things. Such as when he had accidentally cut himself one evening while helping her prepare dinner. It was nothing more than a shallow sliver on his thumb, but she has insisted he see the doctor immediately. Ah well, he was a blessed man, and there were far worse flaws a woman could have in her heart.

The minor interruption diffused the tension a moment, and it vanished completely when they noticed it was the police chief at the gate, and not more trouble come for one of the residents, or semi-permanent mooch that was Sano.

Kenshin recovered enough to bow to Uramura and offer him tea. The two men went around the side of the house to speak more privately. There was little point in trying, as the teenagers, and preteen, were not known for containing their curiosity. Each of them, rightly, came to the same conclusion. Trouble was afoot, and it had to be serious if Chief Uramura was asking for Kenshin's help.

Sano, being the one with the loosest sense of morality, he didn't like to think of it as 'loose morality' but rather a 'flexible honor code.' Meaning that his golden rule was to do as he pleased so long as his conscience wasn't bothered by it. All activities excluding taking advantage of innocent women and children were fair game, and even the part of not taking advantage had its own catch. The outstanding tab incurred at the Akabeko was the perfect example. He didn't like to see innocent people bullied, but he had no problem walking out on a bill.

Kaoru and Yahiko, being Kenshin's best friends, whether he liked it not, were naturally worried about his safety. Or they were simply bored and hated being left out of the loop on things. There weren't supposed to be secrets among family, and they might as well have been family. Not related by blood, but as true a family as they came. A colorful way of covering their enjoyment of adventure, meaning trouble. Kenshin was a magnet for it, and hanging around him long enough let them know where the fun would be.

The girls, not wanting to be left out of the little game, also tried to listen in. Seeing the problem of two children who were yet to even understand any kind of complexity in the world, shouldn't beholden to the traumatic events that Kenshin tended to take upon himself. Thus, Kaoru took quick action to prevent them from hearing things not fit for young ears.

Yahiko found himself babysitting in the dojo rather quickly, despite his protests. Kaoru invoked the rule of age and wisdom. The boy didn't buy into it, he knew his erstwhile teacher just wanted the gossip. That girl hated hearing things second-hand, her curiosity just wouldn't stand for it. No attempts at sneaking away would work, unfortunately. The girls were quick to be distracted by the prospect of playing with Ya-ni, something they were too often denied. And he was soon reduced to a childish game of hide and seek.

Sano and Kaoru crept crept carefully to the room that Kenshin had selected, and leaned in to pick up the details. While she was still steaming at the meat headed fighter, they came to the mutual agreement of a truce, if only for Kenshin's sake...or to sate their own curiosity, whichever came first.

-

"So, you think this Tani person is the next one in danger?" Kenshin was now serious, yet far from pensive. This was something he had done from time to time, listening to problems plaguing a village or region from a police officer, or important village leader. Some problems were just too big for local authorities to handle, and time was a fleeting resource.

"This man, calling himself Kurogasa has been leaving notes at the residence of each person. Detailing when he plans on coming for them. And then at precisely the stated time, he assassinates them. He wasn't taken seriously at first, until now. Three Meiji officials are dead in the span of a month, and Tani is the next in the line. Despite our efforts, we haven't found the manpower to bring this man down. And while we are putting forth our best effort, without an anti-hitokiri, the police aren't trained to handle this kind of situation.

"The incident with the Hiruma brothers has proven that." The Chief hung his head, showing his personal shame at how ineffective his department looked. Had it been any other region, or more peaceful times there would be no need for this, but now?

Given the long silence, the Chief ventured to look at his host, but kept quiet at the vacant expression the swordsman was wearing. He wondered just what it meant, for a man to look so serious? Hiko-san's eyes carried something deep in them, it looked so serious the Chief gulped. His imagination ran wild with the possibilities of what might fill the head of a man who was like Death's herald.

Kenshin rose and moved to the door, there was a clatter as it was thrown open. Their support suddenly gone, two bodies lost their balance and tumbled into the room. The Chief was shocked, blinking several times, and nervously rearranging his glasses. What on earth was this, a tea house?

"Kamiya-san, really, this is no business for a young woman such as yourself." He didn't flinch away, even as she huffed and gave him 'The Glare.' A stern look of a woman radiating her ire from ruffled feathers, in a manner of speaking. Sweat poured down the back of poor Uramura's neck, and he made a swallow at the look. Trying to get some relief, his eyes turned to Sano and he was about to launch into another admonishment, but the look the ruffian gave him broke the Chief's will.

Kenshin came to the rescue by stepping between the dojo teacher and her unwanted house guest. The smooth, chipper tone smashed the tension like a fifty pound hammer to a piece of glass.

"It's alright, Chief. I trust Kaoru-dono and Sano. In fact, I think this is just the kind of action Sano would be looking for. Right?" He gave the fight merchant a pat on the shoulder, but suddenly found his air supply cut off when a meaty arm caught him in a headlock.

"Damn right! Can't let you go off and get into trouble by yourself, Kenshin. The little lady wouldn't like that." To add to his meaning, Sano grabbed Kenshin in a headlock and began grinding his fist into Kenshin's head, giving a rather painful nuggy, in much the same manner an older brother might do to a younger. Or...in this case, a larger brother to a smaller.

The Chief's mouth moved in silent worry, Hiko-san was turning a very ugly shade of purple, that couldn't be good. And by the force being applied, the poor man was likely to develop a bald spot. The sheer odd factor of this little group of people kept Uramura too off balance to form a reply.

Thankfully, Kaoru came to the rescue. "That's right. Sanosuke needs to look after Kenshin. And Kami know that Kenshin needs to look after you, Sanosuke. There's no end to the trouble you might cause, if Kenshin isn't there to watch you, I wouldn't be surprised if you tried to rob this Tani blind. As cheap as you are."

Sano, reputation wounded and honor insulted released Kenshin. The swordsman took several deep gasps to pull blessed air into his starved lungs. With better than half a foot of clearance, not counting his hair, Sano glared down at Kaoru, who simply glared right back with a smug expression on her lips.

"Now listen here Missie, I might be a thug. I might walk out on a bill from time to time. (He ignored her snort.) But I am not a thief. I have my principles too." Crossing his arms, he glared down at her. "However, getting some money off this little government stooge might not be a bad idea."

Kaoru was about to declare her point valid by his own words, but Sano's face had already shot in the Chief's direction. "Hey, Squinty." The Chief frowned and grew himself up straight. "What kind of reward are we talking about for brings this guy in?" Figures were already floating through his head. It might be several thousand yen, which could easily fund him for months.

Again the Chief was frozen into confusion. With suddenly being the center of attention in the conversation he wasn't able to respond quickly. There was a reward out, but Hiko didn't strike him as the kind to demand it. They could work out all those details _after_ the problem was handled. Add to that the childish expression that Kaoru was throwing to the back of Sano's head, no coherent thoughts were forthcoming.

"Well, I...yes, there's a reward. And..." he fumbled with readjusting his glasses, again. A needless action really, they fit fine, but given his desire to avoid looking like a complete fool in the face of all this...foolishness, he used it as an excuse. The only one he could grab at.

"Yeah, yeah, how much is it?" Sano was eager, almost salivating at the prospect of money. Lots of money. Bounties on wanted felons were usually high. A serial killer, oh that would be a bundle. A serial killer of high-ranking government officials? Oh, there was a fortune to be made.

"Sano, why don't we worry about this later?" Kenshin had recovered his feet and was trying again to break the situation. The poor Chief, he might need to see Gensai-sensei soon, the poor man didn't look well.

The brawler frowned, but backed off. "Oh, fine. But I get an extra 5 on the take, just for you butting in. No, better make that 10, I don't really know math, and I know ten is easier than five. Hey Missie, you figure that up. I'm going for more fish."

That said, Sano turned and walked out of the room, leaving Kaoru glaring at his back. The vein on her forehead became visible again, throbbing in time with her heartbeat. And..there was that twitch again. In all of five seconds, the pressure built up, and then exploded. She swept out of the room, made a hard turn on the floor, and shot off to pound the fighter.

"I'm not a calculator, you bird headed moron! And who said you could have more! This is a dojo, not a charity food line!"

The Chief's face was frozen in place, his jaw swinging freely. Kenshin just gave him a pat on the shoulder and smiled. "They're a colorful bunch, but good friends. Sano and I will be right along." All Chief Uramura could do was dumbly nod his head and move to collect his shoes. This was really beginning to look like a bad idea after all.

* * *

When the Chief had finally collected himself, he joined Sano at the front gate, speaking in low whispers. Kaoru wanted to listen in on the briefing, but had to collect the girls before they drove Yahiko insane. The boy was excluded once again upon the pretense of cleaning the dojo floor. He complained, but his instructor wouldn't be dissuaded from preventing him listening in on the conversation.

Kenshin came to the front and explained that he would be late getting back. The two at the gate were the witnesses to Kaoru virtually turning herself into a leech, the way her fingers locked onto the front of his kimono and began shaking him. The redhead's face bobbled back and forth rapidly under the assault, soon his eyes were spinning in his head. She had worry on her face, and by the furious expression she was obviously trying to beat him into using caution.

"Oy! Don't worry Missie, I'll be there to look out for him!" Sano called in his chipper voice, the swordsman would owe him for this one, and so would the little woman far as he was concerned.

A glare shot in his direction, and the intense gyrations ceased, allowing Kenshin's head to hang limp, his eyes still out of focus. Sano could just hear the "Oooorrooooo" in his mind's ear. While tough for someone so short, Kenshin sure did let that woman beat him silly a lot. Or maybe it was a natural condition, when his blood wasn't flooded with adrenaline, his brain didn't get enough oxygen or something.

"That worries me even more!" Well, so much for diffusing her anger and getting out of here quicker. Not that he was in any hurry, but Sano wanted to stake out the place and settle in. The Chief had better pay well for this one.

Kenshin collected himself from Kaoru's grasp and made his way to the pair, clapping his hands together twice and bowing at the entry.(1) The little sign of prayer was weird, Sano had never seen Kenshin do something like that. His action set Kaoru on edge again, and she was making ready to run the man down and restrain him with rope and chain. Not waiting for it to happen, Sano grabbed his friend by the back of the collar and started off at a run. The Chief would just have to keep up.

For the, how many times was it this afternoon? Kenshin had lost count, whatever number in the chain, his air was cut off again and he was left to begin passing out once more. Uramura just squinted and shrugged it off, there was no helping it. These people were weird, but they were his best hope for preventing another blood bath. Now if only the bird-head didn't try to ring the police dry for the work they'd do tonight.

* * *

Tani was a very important, and very influential man in the Meiji government. No one knew exactly what his official position was, or what exactly he did, the only thing that seemed to matter was the simple fact of the man. He was well connected and well insulated within the government. Virtually no one had the power to touch him, and the people who tried would be nearly crushed by the power of the Meiji, simply because Tani pulled the proper strings.

A man of his power was used to threats against his life, it was simply part of the post. However, even when he was serving as an official with the Ishin Shishi, no threats against his person were ever so great as this moment. An assassin with more skill than anyone had seen in ten years was out for his life, and seemed likely to succeed. And there was no Battousai to serve as Tani's shield this time. Oh yes, Tani was one of the few people from the revolution that had enough importance to have the great Hitokiri Battousai serve as his shadow, protector, and personal enforcer. One of the ways that Tani had held his position and expanded his power to the point it was, he owed to the enduring name of the Battousai.

After ten years of attempts on his life, rather than turn into a quivering mass that suffered from extreme paranoia, Tani had become the exact opposite. He was loud, brash, and refused to believe that any man remained with the kind of skill that could get to him. If the police couldn't stop this man, it only showed how pitiful a job the civil government was doing. Now the army, there was the real power, and he enjoyed extreme importance in that power structure.

And besides, Battousai and his fellow hitokiri had killed anyone who could be that much of a threat. Tani's philosophy was very simple, throw money at the problem and it was defeated. The police were useless, so he'd pulled some strings and thrown out some pocket change, and he was perfectly safe. His compound was under heavy guard from the elite army units, the finest soldiers to be had. Trained in the Western style, and equipped with the finest Western rifles. Nothing was getting past them.

Just as an added precaution, he'd seen to getting dozens of personal strong arms to guard his person. Cream of the crop from the Yakuza and other less than savory groups. Might not be the most respectable way to protect himself, but these were men who didn't have the same moral ties as the soldiers. Stick some money in their pockets, and these men would beat their own grandmother's to death on command. All in all, nothing was going to bother Tani tonight, except the screams of the moron who thought that he, Tani, was an easy target.

Speaking of morons, imbeciles, and other people with low mental function, Tani rolled his eyes and tipped back his glass, letting the fine wine dribbled down his throat. Those Spanish knew how to make a good mix.

"Chief, I understand you are so _worried_ about my safety, and want to try and save face for the police department." Sarcasm was dripping off the fat politician's words like oil from a cooked ham. He did nothing to hide the contempt for Chief Uramura and the police department as a whole.

Rather than be discouraged, the Chief just readjusted his glasses and let out a breath, speaking in his formal tone. "I have my orders from the government sir, and I have to do everything in my power to see to your protection. And the two men I have selected for this duty are the finest to be had." Well, he knew one was the finest, the other...well, Zanza did have a number of victories in his favor.

Tani was soon laughing in his chair, a fat palm slapping the padded arm of the French made seat. The wine in his other hand sloshed slightly, and it took a moment for him to contain the rolling peals of mirth. His pot-belly actually shook slightly from the rough course of laughter that shook his short, round frame.

An imperious hand swept across the large group of men, slightly more than a dozen and each looking like a goon fresh off the streets, that occupied the well furnished sitting room. "No, Chief, _these_ are the finest men to be had! The best money can buy. Throw them with the army outside, and the only thing getting in this house to night will the moon." He was soon laughing again, this time at the complete discomfort that crossed Uramura's face.

"Best?...I remember beating everyone of these guys at one time or another." Zanza stepped into the room first, actually getting tired of smelling food and not being able to have a bite of it. Listening to the fat toady in the chair boasting about his security had been another piece to his curiosity. If these men were so good, then he could just go home. While money did raise his interest in this job, he wanted action more.

When the faces of every hired thug, goon, strong arm, and otherwise less than savory piece of street trash locked onto the white outfit and the spiked hair, a universal thud shook the room. The sound of more than a dozen jaws dropping at once, and then a universal groan of phantom pain, memories of severe beatings coming to mind.

"Y-y-you!"

"Yeah, me." If this was what the fat man with the two brooms and a bald spot called 'security' this night was going to be more interesting than he thought.

Kenshin's entry into the room again dropped the few jaws that had recovered, the red mane and white cape were becoming infamous across the Tokyo underworld. Even Tani was sent to quivering, causing vibrations to shake his handcrafted seat. One knobby hand pointed, and he just stuttered incoherently for several seconds.

"The...the one every government official has been talking about..." he whispered, gone pale from the implications. He hadn't seen the fight first hand, but he'd heard the reports that circulated through the Ishin Shishi headquarters in Kyoto not long after the Emperor had been secured. The man who had taken on and _defeated _Battousai was burned in everyone's memories. And not so long ago, this same description had been flying around the government offices, speaking of this man's return. This time with name, Hiko Seijuro attached.

Kenshin just smiled and moved to sit with Sano, meaning to pass the time in the most entertaining manner possible. "Tani-dono needn't worry about his person. With us here, everything will go smoothly." His good natured face just threw Tani completely off balance. This man was smiling? He'd never known such a personality in a fighter. A man who had crossed blades with the Battousai and lived. He was everything the once famous protector and hitokiri was not. This Hiko invoked peace in those around him, even if his reputation was frightening. Battousai and his reputation went hand in hand, instilling cold dread in anyone around him.

Tani's eyes snapped back to the Chief, the only thing he could think to do, a desperate need to alleviate his tension over this development in his gut. "Fine, they can stay on as the police attache to this evening. But whatever happens, their pay comes out of your pocket, not mine!" Yes, that worked nicely. If in fact they did manage to save his life, Tani came out with his pocket that much fuller.

* * *

Kaoru frowned as the watched the clock ticking on the wall of the main sitting room. She couldn't sleep. It was silly to worry, Kenshin could handle himself better than anyone when it came to a sword. That knowledge didn't sink into her heart though. Something bad was going to happen, she just knew it in her gut. Try as she might, the feeling wouldn't go away.

She poured more of the steaming water into her cup, and began to mix up the tea with an herb good for restlessness. She took up a mantra in her mind, reassuring herself time and again that Kenshin would be alright. As hostess, it was her duty to be up and have breakfast ready for him the following morning. If she stayed up all night worrying, then she'd look a mess, and then Kenshin would worry about her instead.

"He'll be fine, Sano is with him..." repeating the phrase for the dozenth time in the last hour, and the hundredth time that evening. As if saying it enough would make her fluttering heart be still and believe it.

As she raised the cup to her lips, the rafters suddenly gave a loud creek, perfectly normal for a house to do. The wood expanding and contracting with the weather. In her nervous state though, she jumped and dropped her cup to the floor, where it shattered into hundreds of individual pieces.

"Kenshin..." she whispered to the lonely night, her dread increasing ten fold. There would be no sleeping tonight.

* * *

_Click _Frown.

_Click._ Deeper frown.

_Click._ "Checkmate."

Sano's frown was going to freeze on his face at the rate it kept spreading. This was the third game of shogi, and he continued to lose. Not that he was a very sharp player to begin with, Kaoru would probably say his brain wasn't sharp to begin with, but he just couldn't believe how methodically Kenshin steered him into a loss.

"Another game!" He demanded, in the exact same tone he'd demanded the last two rematches. It was apparent he didn't take well to losing. Maybe if it was a learning experience, then it wouldn't be so bad. Sano wasn't that kind of person though, he didn't get anything out of the game of use, he just kept demanding rematches and then coming up with the most foolish moves. No depth of strategy behind them.

With a glance at the clock, five minutes to midnight, he shook his head. "No, Sano. We need to be on our toes. It's getting close to the time that the assassin said he was coming. We can play again when we get home."

With a gruff nod, the fighter crossed his arms over his chest and looked thoughtful. He was trying to figure out who this Kurogasa might be. Not a name he was familiar with, and no one else seemed to have any useful information either. He'd tried approaching Kenshin on the subject, but with no luck. Maybe he could go one more at it.

"Oy, Kenshin. Do you know who we're dealing with?"

The swordsman only gave a non-committed shrug. "It could be anyone. I have my suspicions, but without any direct evidence on the murders, I don't want to jump to conclusions. We'll find out soon enou..." His eyes narrowed and he turned to the window quickly.

"Did you feel that?" A cold chill gripped the room, and Sano was instantly on guard. He knew the feel of strong aura when it crossed his spine. Many warriors with talent, which none of these men seemed to be, developed a signature ken-ki(2). It often said a lot about the individual in question. Kenshin, which he'd felt only once, burned hot and cool at the same time. A very odd feeling. It was like a pure fire of courage and duty, and a peaceful breeze at once. Only when he truly desired to frighten someone did it come across in any other manner.

This one, was different. Like all the stories of the boogie-man that parents told their children, and frightened them when it was dark. An aura of pure cold and malice, some of the others in the room were soon shivering with its touch as well, there just might be hope for them.

The screams came not a moment later, the cries of the dieing. Men who suffered a quick, but agonizing end. Wet gurgles more than moans of pain. That was enough, the clock was only a minute to midnight. It was time.

They quickly piled around the room, looking to guard every access point. Tani was visibly shaking, for all his bluster he was a coward at heart. He had intense swings in bravery, his courage as strong as a candle in a typhoon. It only took one strong puff to blow it out.

Sano and Kenshin were quick to take charge. The others just weren't level headed enough in stressful situations to do otherwise.

"Sano, behind me, I'll cover the door first."

"Right! Hey, Pork-bun! In shogi, the king goes in the middle!" With a shove he pushed the rotund official into the middle of the goon squad, who closed around him on reflex more than thought. Let the two bafoons from the police take care of the heavy lifting. Their lives weren't that important, but the one who did the killing while the assassin was occupied, he'd take the real prize.

The clock began to chime, the time had arrived. As the soft ringing of the bell went through the room, the tension became too thick to breath. Kenshin's hand tightened on Winter Moon's hilt. Sano clenched his fists. Other's gave their weapon's death grips. It would get violent quickly.

The twelfth chime, and everyone's eyes hardened on the door. It was the only way into the room, no other door existed. The clock went on ticking, counting off each second with a grind of the gears, Swiss precision in action. After thirty such seconds, there was a collective sigh of relief from everyone but Kenshin. Something about this wasn't right. It didn't fit the personality of the killer. If the men outside had taken him down, the all clear would have gone up. No, there was something nefarious at work, he was trying to get their guard down.

"He...he isn't coming! He chickened out!" One at the back of the room dared to voice. He was the biggest coward of the lot, only here because a friend promised him a share of the reward money. His strategy was to be as far from the fighting as space would allow.

He was the first to die. The window exploded inward with a rain of falling glass, a sizable rock smashing through the center with an archer's accuracy. His death came by way of a katana piercing through his heart. Like the rock, the aim could have been no truer. The work of only the finest hitokiri.

Everyone spun at once when the smash came, followed by their eyes widening in horror as the empty window became filled with a shadow. A man in a dark leather suit, meant to offer protection from both weather and to hide in the shadows. A drab-gray kimono thrown over the top, with a straw peasants hat adorning his head. He didn't look frightening at first, until the cold sneer and demon eyes came to bear.

Their comrade feel with a dull thump to the floor, dead before he ever hit the ground. His eyes had been vacant of life the instant he'd been pierced. It was going to be the kindest death any of them would see this evening.

As if the hellish eyes weren't enough, the cackle of laughter that followed made the gaze all the worse. This wasn't just a man who killed, this a madman who relished killing. There was no humanity left in this one, only a demon with an unending blood lust.

"Uh-hu hu. So many mice tonight." One by one, he began counting, to the astonishment of everyone. Despite being outnumbered he had the element of surprise, and those few precious seconds were vital to any ambush. It took only one lucky impact of a club, or errant slice from a blade to end life. And playing the odds, this man was at a distinct disadvantage, despite his elation for the kill.

"Fifteen little mice in the kitchen tonight. The cat will have a lot of fun with this one." He grinned in sadistic glee. It was unsettling, but his initial terror was beginning to wear off, and the crowd was now more prepared for action.

Tani had been frightened at first, nearly pissed himself in shock. Now he saw the man for what he was, a loon. A psychopath to be sure, but Tani wasn't the type to think crazy people were much danger. A good blow to the head would cure all that ailed them. And he had plenty of muscle to give the treatment. This was just too easy, not only was he insane, he was stupid as well.

"Five times pay and an officer post in the army to the one who brings his head!" Went up the shout, he loved it when a little money would solve a problem. His promises might have been a lot to these men, but there just bones off the table as far as Tani's power was concerned. Throw a few scraps to the dogs and all would be well.

The motivation for either the money or the job put all twelve of his hired hands into motion at once. Each one of them was more than willing to risk injury for the sake of reward, their greed clouding their judgment. Their numbers were completely in their favor, and their mistake would be painful.

"No!"

Kenshin's cry came too late. Kurogasa just cackled with delight. They were making this far too easy for them, and only one of them seemed to have enough sense to see the folly in their actions.

"Yes, come and run into the cat's claws!" With an easy leap, he launched himself forward from the window sill. A series of quick flashes of steel and four bodies tumbled to the floor, each sporting a lethal injury. A major artery severed, or a vital organ punctured, either way they were dead by an efficient hand. In his own eyes, it was art. He was a master painter of blood, and this would be his latest masterpiece.

Another three were cut down before they could halt their momentum. Then the reality of the situation overpowered reason and the reckless charge ground to a halt, as quickly swinging into a full retreat as it had been kicked into a rush. Every man for himself became the motto of the evening, pay and job be damned. Sano moved to put himself between the killer and Tani, but the running turned about in a second.

Kurogasa grinned all the wider. "Oh no, my little vermin, there will be no running!" A pulse of power radiated through the room and every muscle locked tight. Men found their bodies petrified, unwilling to respond to their startled commands. They wanted to run as far as their feet would take them, but found those feet unable to twitch.

"Ha, you've put together a beautiful crowd for me, government pig. I'll let them have the honor of watching you die, before I send them all into Hell!"

With that, he made to charge again, his sword raised to strike. But was stunned to see a body come flying out from behind the crowd, over the head of the one with the spiked hair. Cloth rustled from the cape behind him as he flew like an arrow for Kurogasa's heart. The sword at his hip not even drawn.

A lesser man would have been unable to act in time, so quick was Kenshin's leap. But Kurogasa was no lesser man. He was a hitokiri forged in the fires of the Bakumatsu, the most violent period in nearly three hundred years. Out of which came men of skill not seen since the days of the Warring States era.

His sword came down in an overhead strike, meaning to relieve his attacker of his head, while Winter Moon lashed out suddenly at the last second, nothing but a stroke of lightning. The swords clashed midway and Kenshin's momentum carried him past, spinning about as he landed.

His sleeve sported a shallow, just a hair from his wrist, had the stroke been any swifter, he would be bleeding out on the floor in torrents. Kurogasa, for his part seemed unharmed, for a second. His hat cracked, the straw splitting cleanly right down the centerline. A small trickle of blood flowing from his hairline, not enough to be anything more than a paper cut. He turned slowly, his face filling with some form of awe.

Kenshin only glared, his eyes burning. "I've heard of that technique, the Shin no Ippou. A powerful weapon when mastered, but a cruel way to slaughter men who don't have the stomach for the fight. I would have expected better of the one remaining student entrusted with its use, Udou Jin-e."

The man named as Jin-e just laughed, giving a soft cackle as he did so. "Ah, now I know who you are. The man who is the terror of every bandit, who's name is only whispered in the hideouts of the Yakuza. The only man to cross blades with the Battousai and win, much less survive. What do they call you, Hiko Seijuro?"

Violet eyes burned hard into brown pools. The hard conviction of Hiten Mitsurugi's ideals staring down the swirling madness of the Shin no Ippou.

"Ha, the only man who had lived Battousai as my opponent, falling to my sword. This is too sweet to pass. The pig can wait a moment. I want everyone to see this before they die. History in the making!" His eyes widened and the pulse shot out again, the power of the "terror eyes" impacting full upon the will of Kenshin's mind.

Rather than freeze up in terror like the others, the master of the Hiten sword let out a growl and refused to flinch in the face of the maneuver. "Your technique is impressive, but it's nothing more than a flashy form of hypnotism. A strong will negates it every time. Give up Jin-e! You can't beat me!"

The reply came in the form of Jin-e's head swinging toward Tani and he laughed. "I still have a job to do, and I won't let you stop me!" His body powered forward, blade poised to pierce the heart of his target, then he could turn his attention to the one in the white cape. There was no chance the other man was fast enough to stop the attack. His mission would be complete, one way or the other.

Sano was the only one who had a remote chance of stopping the assault. He knew it, Kenshin knew it, but his legs refused to move! A burst of will was it? With a roar to his impotent body, Sano's mind overpowered the resistance and moved as quickly as he could to protect the target. Without his zanbatou he didn't have a chance of directly stopping Jin-e, he wasn't fast enough to grab the man's wrist, and wasn't stupid enough to think he'd live through the attempt.

A large statue, one of many that lined the walls of the room, promised to be the only way he could remotely protect the fat man. With a grunt, he latched hard to a leg and strained his muscles. The marble fractured and then gave way as he ripped the limb from its base and brought it down swiftly upon the exposed blade of the sword.

"You're not gettin' Pork Bun today!" Under the weight of the stone, and the power added by Sano's swing, the blade snapped almost to the guard. The marble leg itself exploded from too much strain, a testament to both Sano's strength and the quality of the sword. Enough did remain that Sano's wrist was pierced clean through. The blade passing directly between the radial and ulnar bones, and only by the hand of fortune not cutting a vital blood vessel. He shout of pain rang out a second later.

Jin-e was prepared to dispatch the annoyance, but his time was up. Kenshin was in action, yelling his name and pouring on his speed to reach the assassin's exposed back. Without his primary weapon, this fight would be dangerous, but he had no other options. Udou Jin-e had not survived the chaos of the past fifteen years by allowing his back to be a weakness.

Grabbing his wakazashi, his reserve short-blade, he spun and stopped the strike that would have ended his life. He tried a quick counter attack, trusting in the speed of his shorter weapon to cut in close before the katana could deliver its force. He was stunned when he bit nothing but air.

Kenshin had taken to a leap, full prepared to use the room as a weapon. A master swordsman made use of his terrain just as well as his sword. With a jump worthy of the name Hiten, he coiled his legs and used the ceiling as his springboard, using it and gravity to add even more power to his second strike.

Jin-e had even less time to turn and defend himself, and it was shown in the result of the attack. He only made the defending action with inches to spare from his throat, and the vital jugular vein. The force behind Kenshin's attack sent the madman flying, only quick reflexes allowing Jin-e to gain his feet and swiftly back-peddle for the window, his lifeline.

Those remaining alive found their bodies suddenly able to move once again, and they nearly wept with joy at the terror leaving their bodies. Jin-e's cold cackling almost froze their lungs this time. If anything, there was no terror, no frustration. No, there was only more of that insane, sadistic pleasure.

"Hiko Seijuro, you have interfered with my mission, and proven to be too much of an annoyance to ignore. From now till one of us is dead, you are my target! I suggest you make peace with Death! He hu hu hu!" With that spine chilling laugh, he vanished from the window and out into the night.

Kenshin merely put away his sword and turned to Sano, who was wrapping his injured forearm in a cloth to stem the bleeding. Miraculously is wasn't serious, an inch closer to his hand, and he would probably be on the floor dieing. But, that was the risk one took in his line of work.

"Are you alright, Sano?" The rurouni's voice was slightly tense, weary. While he could carry on a fight for a long time, once a battle was done, he always found himself spent. Death in this form was not something his heart ever made easy peace with. He could accept his duty as master of Hiten Mitsurugi, but it still didn't make the killing any easier to watch. But better he bear the burden than someone else.

"It's nothing, helps business, remember? You knew this was going to happen, didn't you?" Now he even more curious, it made sense he supposed. Kenshin had been rather tense about this all evening, and he identified this Jin-e by seeing the technique once. Leave it to Kenshin to do something like that.

"Not really, it should have ended tonight, but no such luck. But this is nothing new, the Meiji created a lot of problems it never had the ability to foresee or deal with."

"And you're left holding the bag. Peh, at least the Chief owes us big. Speaking of which. Hey, Squinty! Let's talk yen! And you, Pork Bun, you'd better pull out that wallet of yours too!" And off went the fight merchant to discuss recompense for his services, and injury in the line of duty. Kenshin just sweat dropped as he watching, hoping Sano didn't try to bleed either of them dry.

* * *

The walk back to the dojo far too quiet for Sano's liking. Kenshin was tense, perhaps not in his motions, but the serious expression on his face made the man look twenty years older. This was a side of Kenshin he wasn't familiar with, someone so drawn up and closed. Almost like he was readying himself for death, well in a way he was. Those lethal skills would be turned against a real murderer, a complete psycho. But there was more to it than that, had to be. Something about Jin-e had unsettled him at a very deep level.

"Oy, Kenshin. What's with the long face? We'll be home soon, and then we can get down to dealing with this nut case." Simple enough. Kenshin wasn't even scratched from their fight, in an open battle, it'd be a cinch for victory.

"No, Sano. _We_ won't be going home, and _we_ won't be fighting Jin-e. It's my problem now, I can't put you or anyone else in danger. Until the problem is solved, I can't return home." And there is was again, completely emotionless, eyes hard and set only to the path ahead of him.

"Alright, spill it!" This was getting on his last nerve, no more beating around the bush.

"Oro?"

The red head found his collar yanked and his face pulled up into the burning eyes of his taller friend. "Don't you play dumb with me, I've heard all about fights since you showed up in town. You've beaten people into the ground left and right without breaking a sweat. What makes this Udou Jin-e from everyone else you've beaten up?"

Kenshin gently pulled himself from his friend's grasp and flashed a heavy smile, not the usual lighthearted feeling behind it. "Alright, you deserve to know." His smiled faded and he resumed walking, idly paying attention to the gravel and sand crunching under his sandals.

"You already know Jin-e is a hitokiri, a very good one at that. He was one of four men who hunted the shadows for the Ishin Shishi patriots during the Bakumatsu. There were others who dealt in assassination, but none were as effective as these four. Battousai was the best, with two others who rivaled his skill, and Jin-e who would work any job in the country, with no ties to a prefecture or commander. He was willing to kill anywhere, at any time.

"It's said he was a member of the original Shinsingumi, but for reasons unknown slew his entire squad and fled to the revolutionary side. As a hitokiri he is almost unequaled, which makes him one of the most dangerous men I've fought since Battousai. But it isn't that which worries me, it's what he's become.

"A monster who lives only to kill. He has no code driving him, only a thirst for blood. Like Battousai, his mind was destroyed in the chaos that swept away the Tokugawa. A hitokiri that lives only to kill is one of the most dangerous forces in the world. By his nature, he won't come from the front or the back, but the side. The shadows are his weapon, and he can never be predicted. His technique is harmless to me, but you've felt its power, others would be helpless pawns. A man that drowned in a sea of madness is capable of anything. I can't risk others."

He stroked the hilt of his sword slowly, fingers sliding along the pommel and guard with the lightest touch. There were both fond and horrible memories in the action, his closest friend through horrors untold and unimagined. With a cleansing breath to purge his heart of the negative emotions, he put himself squarely upon the road to doing what he had been trained.

"As the master of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu it is my duty to handle the problem created by such a man. Not that it makes it any easier, but I won't see anyone else harmed until this is done. And...I don't want Kaoru-dono or Gensai-sensei's grandchildren seeing what I must do. You understand. Do me one favor..." his amethyst eyes turned to his companion.

* * *

Kaoru leaned on one of the posts supporting the roof over the porch, her mouth hanging open with a soft line of drool running down. Her eyes were blotted red and sunk almost closed. She felt like death warmed over, but was too exhausted to sleep. Her night had been nothing but worry, and the sunlight and singing birds did nothing to lift her spirits. The world might as well have been an illusion in her current state.

Gensai had taken one look at her and pulled the girls away for sweets. Whatever it was that had the young woman so worried, it almost destroyed the wa of the dojo. The girls didn't need to be in an environment with no peace, and Kaoru looked too drained to even think of babysitting. It was a wonder she was even presentable, being dressed and hair brushed at least.

Yahiko just shook his head, this was his great teacher? The only thing she'd be good for was serving as a paper weight or training dummy. She'd slunk out of the bedroom that morning, not seen Kenshin, and just collapsed on the porch outside her room. It wasn't that Yahiko needed her for his training, he was perfectly capable of working out on his own every once and awhile, but there was no one else to cook.

Frowning at Kaoru's limp form, while thinking dark thoughts was the only way he was keeping his mind off the matter of his stomach. A stomach that was empty and rumbling loud enough to bother the neighbors. Her cooking wasn't great, but he didn't know the first thing about preparing rice. What was a growing boy to do other than try and not think about the pain?

Sano waltzed through the gate, his arm done up in a bandage and sling, what had happened to him? And for that matter, where was the redhead?

"Oy, Jou-chan, what's for breakfast? I'm starving..." typical Sano.

His reply was a loud moan that was almost pitiable. Of course, when dealing with a brute like Sano, and a punk like Yahiko, where was the pity? They weren't exactly well versed in the arts of 'sensitivity.' Arching an eyebrow, he shot a look at the boy.

"Don't look at me, she's been like that all morning. She's been worried sick about Kenshin, even muttered his name..." and from her lips came a wet gurgle 'Kenshin...' And that just proved his point. That girl had it bad, no doubts about it. She was head over heels.

"Well, thanks for your concern." Sano leaned over to get a better look at her and frowned slightly. "Come on Missie, is this what passes for a lady these days? Come on, your mother would roll over in her grave if she say you like this." He tried giving her a shake, but she just turned away from him and moaned all the more.

With the standard verbal bards having no effect, he resorted to a cruder tactic and gave her a few soft slaps to the cheek. When that did nothing, he slipped a finger into either side of her lips and pulled her into a stupid face. Yahiko slapped a hand over his mouth while falling to the ground, rolling in laughter.

It took a few seconds for the gears in her brain to begin grinding at speed, needing a good warm up before they got running. Through her exhaustion it finally filtered in, the pain caused by foreign hands pulling on her lips. When that thought hit the right channel, combined with the proper audio information, Sano's voice. Her body put out a kick shot of adrenaline and jumped into action.

"Welcome home!" Sano sat on the porch with a frown, wondering just how she'd managed to grab the shinai from Yahiko and put it too his skull. Maybe she had more talent than he thought. Or maybe a mad woman is just a mad woman.

"Hello to you too." Came his deadpan reply, face not cracking with any emotion. Yahiko just rolled over, pounding his fist on the ground to try and contain the laughter. She spared a glance his way before glaring back at her freeloading house guest.

"Where's Kenshin? And what happened to your arm?" She was suspicions and worried, all her fears from that evening coming into her heart and almost making it stop with dread. It took several long breaths to get herself under control. Maybe Kenshin was just at the market, bringing by supplies for later. That would explain his absence, he was thoughtful like that.

While Sano related the tale of the fight against Jin-e, her quick explanation was destroyed, and her worry just squeezed harder at her fist, this time refusing to let go. Even as she knew Kenshin was safe, the last words nearly broke her.

"This guy picked Kenshin as his target, he said he wasn't coming back to till it was over. Don't worry about him, he'll be fine. This guy isn't anywhere near his league."

"Where is he!" It wasn't a question so much as a command. Sano was too shocked by her sudden outburst to think about why that information might be dangerous.

"He went down to the river, said something about...HEY!"

It was too late, she was in motion the minute she had a location. He legs put out all the power they could muster, her heart gripped with unshakable terror. Something in the dark corners of her mind, where all the fears and hurts formed by the human mind dwelt, rose up and washed away any confidence she had for Kenshin's return. He wouldn't abandon her, she knew. But this fear...it just wouldn't go away.

Dammit, she wouldn't let him abandon her! The stupid redhead was hers! With conviction overpowering her fears, or more likely a firm desperation born of those fears, she never stopped to think about what those thoughts meant. She would have ground to a halt and broke out blushing, furiously trying to deny what her heart already knew.

* * *

The river babbled by slowly, completely at east at this long stretch. It was places like this, even in the middle of civilization, that always helped put Kenshin at ease. One day, he would return to the place of his training and settle down there to spend the last of his days. That would be his dream of peace, to pass on his knowledge to a noble heart, and then pass away on that mountain, as his master had.

Those sad thoughts brought a smile to his lips, if only Shisho could be here to guide him now. His heart was in conflict, a growing shadow that had been developing since the moment he laid eyes on Kaoru. A paradox of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu. The key to using it properly was a will to survive, a will to protect, and a heart that was clear of guilt. If any of those was missing, the Hiten sword was dulled, and less useful. Taking on great challenges with a burdened soul could mean death.

Perhaps that was why his master had never spent much time with other people. Shisho had never spoken of his early life, what family he might have had. Not even of his training in the very school he had passed on. Kenshin had never planned on staying long, ready to move before he became too attached. But something about Kaoru kept him here, he knew it.

There was no lieing, something about her soothed his lonely heart and made leaving a very painful thought. Thinking on that now made it so clear, if he was to remain much longer, he would never be able to leave. And that brought up the great paradox he was facing, the conflict to which he could find no solution.

He could happily settle with Kaoru, she was a very special woman who was at that important cusp right before complete maturity. A beautiful soul that endured much and overcome it to rise stronger. If there were an analogy, she was a perfect rose bud, waiting only for the right moment to spread into full bloom and cast out the shine of womanhood.

Yet, he had a duty to the people of his homeland, to pass on the Hiten to another generation when he found the right vessel for the knowledge. What would Kaoru think of it, to know that the final act of the master to give his life teaching the most important lesson of survival to his pupil?

It was anathema to her katsujin-ken philosophy. She wholly believed that a sword could give life while never taking it. A purist view of the samurai ideal to protect the innocent many by cutting out the corrupt few. It was the core of his ideals, taking up a horrible burden so others could know peace.

Could he face her with such a truth? To say that he would have to die in order for the next generation to live?

Worse yet, Yahiko dreamed of power like Hiten Mitsurugi. Could Kenshin, in his heart of hearts, take those clean hands and stain them with the blood of their mentor?

If Kaoru had not been a factor, it would have been easy. Yahiko would become the next Hiko Seijuro, and take up the mantle from Kenshin. And he knew the boy would be great, far greater than himself, and possibly even mightier than his own master had been.

But now, with Kaoru's bright eyes and strong heart professing her pure belief in never taking life, he knew it was impossible. Her drive was naive, but it was a dream he shared. There was no chance he could corrupt her work with Yahiko.

He could give up the Hiten, let it's secrets die with him. But then he didn't feel that was an option either. While there might not be a need for the next hundred years, there would come a time when the Hiten's power would be needed again. It shouldn't be removed from the weapons available to good people.

Thus, his delima, and the only solution that worked. He would leave once the matter with Jin-e was solved. It would hurt, but better to be away and removed from the influence of Kaoru before it became too strong. A long breath and a sad sigh, he would always think fondly of her, but she was a distraction he couldn't afford.

Especially now, his mind had to be on his objective. He put that forth in his mind, committing himself fully to the path ahead. Come what may, it was more important to take Jin-e from the world before he could cause any more pain.

The sound of footsteps, ever soft on the grass, broke his thoughts and snapped him into deadly concentration. His opponent had come sooner than he expected. A quick push with his thumb and the blade rose just an inch from the saya. It was all he would need. His battoujutsu was the fastest in Japan, the most powerful in the continent. In a fight with a man like Jin-e, it was walking a razor with death on either side. Only one stroke, and one was all he needed.

"KENSHIN!"

That roar was far too familiar, and nearly caused the swordsman to leap out of his skin. If there was anything more frightening than an angered Kaoru, he hadn't seen it. He'd stared down death several times and never flinched. But something about that girl's anger caused his heart to thud, as if wanting to run out of his chest.

With a slow turn, he cast a wary glance at his benefactor, fearing her fists. "Kaoru-dono...how unexpected..." it was a weak mutter, more like a whimper than anything else.

The girl's anger was on high boil, fists clenched as she stared him down without wavering. Oh she was scary.

"Sano says you're not coming back to the dojo for awhile. You wouldn't dare be thinking of running away again would you?" The suspicion in her eyes was so strong, he couldn't diffuse it if he tried.

"Well, it's dangerous right now, and better I don't involve anyone else." He'd have to tiptoe around this issue, no telling where a land mine might be waiting to trip.

She humphed and plopped right down beside him on the log, her eyes still hard, boring into him with unwavering intensity.

"Fine, I'll just stay right here till it's done, then bringing you home."

"Kaoru-dono...I can't beat Jin-e if I am protecting someone else." His gentle reasoning pierced the chink in her armor, and she deflated a little. She might concede the point, but she wasn't going to admit defeat. Her fingers quickly untied the ribbon in her hair, causing it spill out like an ebony fall behind her back.

She passed the blue silk to him, holding it out with the clear expectation he was to take it from her. His face scrunched in confusion, hand making no move for the pro-offered band of cloth.

"Take it!" The command caused him to snap it up quickly with a bow of his head. Gods above was her temper frightening.

"Keep it close to you, and when you're done fighting Jin-e, you bring it back to me. I won't forgive you if you run off, do you hear me?" She arched a brow and drilled her point through his eyes. He could only gulp and nod, tucking the ribbon away slowly. His heart have a flutter when she smiled, a feeling she shared at his acceptance.

"Good, you can't leave me Kenshin. I won't let you." Her face pinkened a little while she looked at the ground, digging her toe into the grass. "I mean...you still have to teach me about cooking, and swords. And I couldn't stand to see the girls cry if you were to go away..."

He smiled at her half-admission. His heart grabbed his reason and strangled it into submission and tied it down into some hidden alley of his mind. There was no escaping this girl, and the little seed of emotion that was growing between them. If she felt this strongly, he would never be able to live with himself for hurting her, and the other members of their small family.

"Alright, Kaoru-dono. I won't go anywhere. I promise." They shared an easy smile, which helped put her at ease and break a little of her blush.

The shadow came too quickly for either of them to react. Udou Jin-e materialized from nowhere and slapped his arm around Kaoru, his hand clamping hard over her mouth to prevent a scream. She was nothing more than a feather's weight to him, having no choice but to follow his momentum as he hopped off the short and back onto his boat. The current caught them up quickly and swept them away.

Kenshin's shock took a moment to burn off, his rage exploding forth in a burning fire an instant later. His foes cold laughter only fueling the inferno into a brighter and more intense blaze.

"So, this is your woman! Good, get mad! Burn with hate!" An easy flick sent a letter flying Kenshin's way, promptly snatched out of the air by an angry hand. Kenshin's eyes never looking away from the cold pools of Jin-e, even as he floated away on the stream.

"Jin-e..." he muttered, the whisper dripping venom and casting out waves of his consuming anger. Only a glance at the note and he tore it to shreds. The assassin would not be so fortunate.

* * *

Jin-e chuckled between puffs on his cigarette. The frown planted on the girl's face was amusing, she didn't' show a trace of fear. Despite being bound and cramped into the small shrine that occupied this little break in the forest. He could see the strength in her, easily explaining why this Hiko found her so appealing.

"Heheh. Don't frown so much, I'm not going to eat you."

She just glared even harder, the frown deepening on her face. "No, you just want to make Kenshin vulnerable! You're nothing but a coward!"

That brought on a fresh chorus of his chilling laughter, she didn't see how he could find everything so amusing. "Oh, you don't understand at all little girl. This man you love so much is a complete unknown to me. He faced down Hitokiri Battousai, the deadliest man alive, and actually walked away with both a victory and his life. No one has ever done that, well, there is one other, but he was saved by the hand of Fate. That one is hardly worth my thoughts." He mused a moment, then turned his eyes back to her with a long drag as his smoke.

"But this man, oh the look in his eyes when I grabbed you. That is more than rage, which can make men foolish. No, that was the burning power of an angered god, the kind of strength that makes man ten times as deadly. Hitokiri Battousai, how that name gives me shivers. To fight a man who can defeat the legendary killer, that will be the sweetest killing. The thought of it makes my blood sing.

"You weren't' in the mansion last night, you didn't see his eyes when I hurt his bird headed friend. He wanted me dead, could have done it too. No, this man just needs a little shove, and then he'll come at me with no concern for his safety. I'm trembling at the thought."

He laughed again, this time causing Kaoru to shiver at his madness. It was unthinkable that someone could actually think getting Kenshin in a killing mood was a good thing, no an enjoyable thing! He was more insane than she dared imagine.

With a glance at his pocket watch, Jin-e smiled and tossed away his cigarette and slowly turned. "And the fun shall now begin, eh, Hiko-san?"

Kaoru let out a cry of joy and was about to call out the name of her savior when she say his eyes. Her breath caught and she let out a gasp. Never had she seen such power and anger burning in Kenshin's eyes. He was overwhelmed with one desire, the pure hearted objective of destroying his foe. Somehow his eyes seemed clear and clouded at the same time. This was Hiko Seijuro, master of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu, the man who would obliterate any threat to innocent folk. The man who wielded a sword to punish the guilty. It was both inspiring and frightening to behold.

No words went between the two of them. Jin-e drew his sword and assumed a neutral stance, his grin intense and glowing with his lust for the fight, with the need for blood. There was no need for a signal, Kenshin obliged with the first attack. His legs tensed and he barreled forward like a cannon shot. So quick he left an afterimage.

The fight started on high, and continued to run at that intensity for long seconds. Two masters dancing on the edge of a metaphorical cliff, the line between life and death less than hair's width. Blades flashing moonlight as they traded strokes, each one of which could have been the death blow. There was nothing spared on this fight.

Metal clashed, sparks flew, and the skill of both was proven. Their defenses were tight and exposure was too thin to exploit. Jin-e's height and power could get no advantage on Kenshin's speed and natural grace. Even hampered by the cape around his shoulders, it was proven that his skill was superior. Jin-e saw it clearly, and had to reach into his bag of tricks if he was to survive.

Taking a step back, he pushed out his will, thrusting the Shin no Ippou into Kenshin's eyes and trying to cause enough of a falter he could exploit. It did nothing, only made his foe growl and up the level of the fight with a power that none could match. Jin-e could keep an even level in terms of skill, but he was to find the true power of Hiten Mitsurugi, the ability of its master to enter an opponent's mind and read his movements.

The reactive defense had always been Kenshin's strength, the true secret behind his lethality. Taking his power of intuition and coupled with the god-speed of his school, he could move so swiftly it seemed he was much faster than he actually was.

Jin-e was to find that first hand. He attempted a complex combination of advanced strokes to break through the defenses of his Hiten wielding enemy. A flat thrust, which was sidestepped. Turning into a side swing that was ducked. He brought both hands to the hilt and brought his sword down in a powerful blow from directly overhead, grunting with the effort.

Kenshin saw it all and reacted accordingly. There was nothing in Jin-e's tactics that he couldn't counter with perfection, and walked directly into a trap that would leave him defenseless. Spinning Winter Moon over, he stopped the strike near the very edge of Jin-e's blade. The blunt end of his hilt absorbing the impact with ease, the force at its weakest. With a counter swing he knocked Jin-e off balance and charged ahead. It would end here.

For his part, the mad swordsman was stunned, this fight was more than he had dared to dream. Only his experience kept him from death on any number of exchanges, Hiko Seijuro was indeed the only man with the skill to face Battousai. But, Jin-e wasn't done yet. With a grin, he spun his sword into backhand grip and quickly went behind his back. The sword moving from left hand to right in under a second.

Kenshin's charge didn't break, but he saw it coming, he had a counter that even Jin-e could not be prepared for. The madman's sword snapped out swiftly in a thrust, aimed for Kenshin's shoulder. The blade cut home...into the fading afterimage.

Jin-e stumbled slightly, how on earth did anyone move that fast? This was the same trick as last night, but this time there was no roof to use as a launching pad. It didn't make the downward flight any less impressive, just a little slower, this time only gravity to power Kenshin back to earth. Even with that small window, Jin-e only just managed to take a back step and put up a guard.

The power of the Ryuu Tsui Sen jarred his sword and shook his bones, the waves of forces rolling right through his body, fingertip to toe. An explosion of sound almost stunned him fast, he hadn't been expecting anything near that kind of ability, and he was ill prepared for the continued attack.

Kenshin had only just set his feet and changed his angle, coming up from below. His left palm slapped onto the edge of Winter Moon's blade as he rose in the Ryuu Shou Sen. It was lightening quick, with the pause between both moves only a heartbeat long. Most men fell dead at the first stroke, and rare were those who could survive the second. Fate smiled upon Jin-e one more time, and his sloppy defense was born of desperate haste. Again the full measure of momentum radiated through his body, and this time send him from his vertical base and flying several feet.

He rolled across the ground and over a stump, grunting when he finally stopped. When he rose, it was stiffly, his body filled pains. His muscles were strained and tired and his bones ached, with only two moves most of his strength had been sapped. But the grin on his face shared all his wrong joy. His hat had been lost in the scuffle, and his kimono, then his suit split in two large gashes along his chest. Blood trickled out, only luck had kept either from killing him.

"Hu hu hu. Yes, this is the power that defeated the Battousai, I can see. It's grander than anything I have ever felt. But you're holding back, I know you are. Something isn't right in all your moves. I should be dead three times over, come on and finish me...or, do you need more motivation?"

His eyes turned to Kaoru, and his grin hardened. The air shook from the use of his terrorizing technique, and the girl suddenly found her voice...no, not just her voice, her lungs refused to work! She couldn't draw a breath, every attempt was painful, and resulting in a little more of her precious oxygen depleting from the effort.

Kenshin's eyes blew into a brighter fire than the one he had been burning with from the start. Jin-e's expression became a louder cackle. "Heh, it's stronger than usual, the lungs won't work. The true terror of the Shin no Ippou, locking up the body into killing itself. And I'll show you something even more amazing, a technique I haven't used in fifteen years, since I fled the Shinsingumi."

Turning his blade and using it as a mirror, he cast the Shin no Ippou back into his own eyes. His body cried in pain, but surged in power at the same time. His muscles rippled and then bulged with inhuman strength, pushing his physical limits beyond their breaking point. It was a dangerous trick, but one he would need for victory. To test his power, he sank his blade into a nearby rock, laughing as he did, the stone gave way, burying the blade easily. More strikes, cracking cleanly into solid rock. And then a mighty swing and the boulder sported a large gash.

"This is power, the Grasp of the Demon. With this, I am invincible. Let us see your power, come!"

Kenshin's face hardened into a deadly glare, burning with true hate. "Fine, you want to see the power of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu. Then witness its most powerful move. Kuzu Ryuu Sen, it will tear your body to shreds and blow them away on the winds."

With a laugh of sheer sadism, Jin-e flexed his supercharged body and cried for the final strike. The stance was a natural one, a basic guard position taught to all beginning students of kenjutsu, but looks were deceiving. He knew this, he's witnessed this all in just a short battle. This move would be spectacular.

Kaoru could only weep, tears flowing out of her eyes. She knew Kenshin hated to kill, she never wanted to see him do it again. To see the pain and sorrow in his eyes that followed doing what needed to be done. How could his soul ever find peace? He said her katsujin-ken was a silly dream, but one he wanted to live. He would never get that chance if he went on killing. If only she could reach out to him, if only she could comfort him, stop him for his own sake.

Her voice failed her. Time slowed, even as Kenshin's body blurred from the sheer speed of his charge. That move had nearly put Sano in the hospital, even when Kenshin admitted having used only a small portion of his strength. What would it do with the cutting edge of a sword? It would be a butchery. Her heart ached at the thought of it.

She had to, had to reach him. Had to stop him. If only she could. The tears came faster, harder. The pain in her chest intensified, feeling as if something might burst. It was all her fault, she'd gotten kidnapped. Now he had to kill for her sake, had to take another life, and it was all her fault. The pain became worse, she stumbled, fell over. If only she could reach him.

Kenshin was closing, almost on top of Jin-e, who was readying his sword to counter. He didn't know what was coming, he had no way of knowing. It was just so wrong. Why should he suffer like this?

"KENSHIN NO!" Her voice exploded out, and with shock she drew a blessed breath. She had done it, reached him. But it was too late, she could already see. Jin-e flinched as her cry, turning back only in time to see his mistake, and the closing death. He grinned, it would be sweet.

The strikes came in a flash, each clearly seen, but each like a bullet. Kenshin was already charging back to her, wrapping her up in his arms and holding her tight. This opened the gates and she poured out her sorrow into him, it was all she could do.

"Oh, Kenshin! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to get in the way! I just didn't want to lose you! But you had to kill again because of me! Forgive me!" She bawled in a manner that she hadn't released since she was a child. Only at the death of her mother did she cry so hard.

"Kaoru-dono, shh. It's alright. Jin-e isn't dead. I flipped my sword in time, your words saved his life." She dared a look at his right hand, and indeed the blade was turned about. Like with Sano, he'd used the blunt back end to deliver his strikes. The man would live, if only with medical treatment.

Jin-e couldn't rise from where he lay. The pain was even worse, he could swear his bones were broken all over his body. He felt smashed and on the cusp of death, but the sweet chill of eternal sleep didn't come. He was on the doorstep, but unable to cross over. He had been beaten, and then denied. What was worse, he couldn't even move. The blows from that Kuzu Ryuu Sen, and the aftereffect of the Grasp of the Demon left him drained.

His voice was only a whisper that only reached the ears of his vanquisher when he and the girl were standing close by. Kenshin said something about medical treatment, but it only made Jin-e laugh, a weak thing that was more forced than natural.

"I saw that hate there...Hiko...you have the eyes of a killer. One day, it'll consume you. He hu hu. Then I'll see you in Hell." Whatever was said after was lost, with a last forced effort, all of his will power, he drew his wakazashi and plunged it into his belly, performing a crude, effective harakiri. His last breaths were a wet laugh.

Kenshin saw it coming, burying Kaoru's face in his chest as it happened. She let out a strangled cry as she heard the sound, wishing desperately to make it go away. There was nothing left to do here, the mission was finished. Taking her shoulders, he slowly guided her away from this awful place. She went woodenly, leaning into him more than she walked.

At a point, he scooped her up and carried her back. It came as a shock, but she soon buried her face in his chest and fell asleep. Kenshin only smiled and let out a weary sigh. He didn't want to keep doing things like this, the strain was almost too much at times. But Jin-e's words about his hate, he took a deep breath and let them go.

_Think what you will, Jin-e. I kill for justice, and...my sword is changing. _He cast his eyes at the sleeping woman in his arms and smiled, peace washing over him. _Yes, Kaoru-dono. I'll learn to live your dream. I'll make it real. You watch from Hell Jin-e. I'll never become the monster you want, I'll become the angel Kaoru-dono needs._

That new conviction in his mind, he set off for home, a new plan forming in his mind.

* * *

A/N:

(1) This is a fairly common form of prayer...I think. It was introduced to me in the Tenchi OAVs, and I figured, why not?

(2) Sword aura, something is more like a flashy fireworks display, but the most powerful fighters in the series put off an aura of power when they are fighting at high levels.

Shishio: "Your kenki's not bad" refering to Kenshin.

Closing thoughts:

Okay, I know this one was a long time in coming, but I update as I can. I just want you guys to know I'm pressing on with the story, I just hope it doesn't wind up taking years to do so. I'm going to try and get on my prefered one chapter a month policy, and not let anything else sideline me anymore. Excepting for the fact that I have several other projects/stories in my head that I'm trying to develop.

Till next time,

Dorin!


End file.
